Satan City
by Aranoni
Summary: The Story is out again, Gohan and Videl pairing. A A/U taking place after the Cell saga you wont wanna miss it.
1. Chapter One: And His Name Is Gohan

A/N This is my first Gohan/Videl fiction I got the names off of "The official Dragon Ball Z website" so don't blame for the misspelling of names. The characters at times might seem OOC but that's to be expected also this is an A/U mainly for two reasons one no more saiyaman and two Gohan trained for those some odd years. Please forgive me if something happens that you don't like just e-mail me. I'm not sure of how many chapters I should do. The chapters will be long though so hopefully it will keep people satisfied. Also if you read it review it. It helps me write. Ok now that that's cleared up with only two things left.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components however I do own this story.

            Gohan Sat in his bedroom reading a book that contained information of the nearby Schools. '_That Looks like an interesting school'_ Gohan sighed as he saw a picture of the lucky students who were able to go to school. Upon further research of the school Gohan became interested '_Wow_…' he muttered to himself as he saw that the school was the best one he has seen in the whole area. '_I'm sure mom will let me join this one!'_ Gohan thought as he skimmed the achievements of the school. '_Has a weird name though… Orange Star High School.'_ Gohan closed the book remembering the page number so as to show his mother at a later time. Gohan tucked the book on the bookshelf collapsing on the bed in boredom. Gohan had practically memorized all the literature on the shelf except for the uncommon novel. 

 He lay on the bed as the sun started to set. A smell started to drift to the bedroom as he jumped up off the bed mouth watering. "Dinners Do-" Chi-Chi began to yell but stopped in mid-sentence as Gohan had already made it to the table chopsticks in hand. Chi-Chi scowled and said "Gohan where are your manners!" Gohan flinched went to the sink washed his hands and sat down calmly waiting for dinner (On the outside that is). A figure crept by the stove as Gohan started to eat, a hand went up and tried to grab a bowl of rice. A wooden spoon was brought down on the mysterious hand as Goten leaped into the air grabbing his injured limb in pain. "That should teach you to try to get dinner without washing your hands first." Chi-Chi said with a hidden grin. Goten started to sniffle "You didn't have to hit me." Gohan Stopped in the middle of his second helping (They eat fast don't they?) "Hey Goten wash your hands and get up here or I might just eat all the food" Gohan said with a laugh. Goten forgetting his pain washed his hands quickly and sat down and started to eat. Chi Chi looked on seeing the sight she repressed a frown 'Y_ou never get used to Saiyans eating' _she thought. 

After dinner Gohan slightly remembered the book. He fetched it and brought it over to Chi-Chi "What's this?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan opened the book "Mom, this is where I want to go to school." He said while flipping thought he pages showing her Orange Star High School. Chi-Chi grinned "Its Perfect Gohan! You can surely get a good job if you finish first in this school!" Gohan Smiled "Great its settled then ill attend Orange Star High School" Chi-Chi glanced at the book and cringed "Do you see where it is?" Gohan glanced down at the city where it was located and frowned "Satan City…"

Gohan Woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. Gohan sleepily walked to the bathhouse and yelped as he forgot that he had to warm up the water. Gohan used ki to warm up the area around him though the damage was done. Gohan put on a suit to meet with the principal. 

Gohan Gazed over to the clock seeing the slight illuminations of 7:00 he carefully walked over Goten who still slumbered and went to the kitchen eating breakfast soundly.  Kissing his mother good-bye he nearly sprinted (100 kilometers per hour) to Satan City. When Gohan arrived at Orange Star High School he went directly to the main office.

 "Do you have an appointment?" the girl at the reception booth asked. "Yes, my name is Son Gohan." The receptionist looked at the computer typed a little "Ah yes here you are you may go see the principal."

 Gohan walked towards the door that said Principal. Gohan straightened his tie and walked inside. A woman greeted him "Hello you must be Gohan" she said as she offered a seat in which Gohan sat down in. "Pleased to meet you." Gohan said as he offered his hand the principal shaking it gingerly. Gohan dared not get a grip on her hand least he might hurt her.

 "Well Mr. Son you have been home schooled for how long?" Gohan thought back, '_lets see I was studying when Raditz came…' I was five then so that means…_ "Around twelve to thirteen years" The principal shook her head "People that are home schooled are usually not disciplined enough and don't learn as fast as I have seen." Gohan felt himself flush in a bit of anger but answered calmly "If you spent as much time with my mother as I have you would learn she gives plenty of discipline."

 The principal looked doubtful at this but dug in her filing cabinet pulling out a large packet. "You must get at least a C on this packet to be able to join this school. You can take it home but your grade is lowered by 20% by doing so." Gohan took a peek of the first question and asked, "What year does this test go to?"

 The principal sighed and pointed to the cover "**Junior" **Gohan had to contain his laughter as he flipped through the book, he had learned most of the questions four years ago. 

The principal said in a bored voice "It usually takes people five hours to finish it. I suggest taking it home." Gohan looked up and said, "May I have a pencil?" The principal smiled as she handed him one. "Remember you can always take it home" Gohan walked out to the waiting room and started to bubble in the answers.

An Hour passes

Gohan walks in knocking slightly "Come on in Gohan." The principal smiled and said "Giving up?" Gohan shook his head "Nope I'm finished"

 Gohan handed her the packet. The teacher looked surprise but then thought '_He must have just bubbled them in randomly_.' She took out a pen and got out an answer sheet. After half the test was graded (one-hundred questions) she called in her secretary.

 "Did this boy have anything with him while he was doing this?" the principal whispered. "No he just filled them in." Gohan had to contain his laughter for even when they did whisper Gohan was able to pick up on what they were saying due to his keen sense of hearing. The principal sent the young secretary away and continued grading the rest. 

When she was finished Gohan thought that she was going to faint. The principle wrote on the test "two hundred A+." Gohan smiled and said, "When do I start school?" The Principal still gaping "Today's Friday so you start Monday." Gohan smiled and said "Thank you" 

He started to walk out when the Principal called him back "There's a dress code you need to follow" the secretary came out handing him five buttons. The secretary said amazed at his score "You owe the school 2000 Yen to the cost of those buttons." Gohan gaped as the secretary giggled and said

 "Don't worry you return them at the end of the year and if you fail then you owe the school money." Gohan looked relieved "Thank you" Gohan said as he walked outside and headed back for home noticing no one he jumped to the top of a building and took off into the sky heading back home.

Gohan landed inside his room. Chi-Chi came in and said, "How many times do I have to tell you don't fly through the window?" Gohan stumbled a bit and said, "Sorry Mom but it was faster this way." Gohan put away the buttons in a drawer.

 As he walked into the kitchen Chi-Chi said "Gohan Dear can you go get some fish for dinner tonight, Oh and don't forget Goten he's been itching to go fishing." Gohan was about to call on Goten when he realized he was right in front of him "Come on squirt lets go fishing."

Goten and Gohan raced each other to the pond. Gohan was giving it half spirit when Goten started to pull ahead. Gohan smiled and let Goten beat him "Ha Ha Gohan I beat you" Goten said as he stuck out his tongue.

 Gohan smirked and said "Yea you must really be getting strong."_ 'Which reminds me I forgot to train with Vegeta today.' G_oten smiled again and jumped into the lake they raced to. Gohan smiled and jumped in as well. Goten came out first with a large fish and started dancing at his new achievement.  "I caught a fish! I caught a fish!" Goten chanted as his brother stayed submerged.

 Finally Gohan came out showing Goten the fin. "Ha mines bigger," mocked Goten as he waved the fish that was two times his size in the air. Gohan smiled "Don't judge a fish by its fin" said Gohan as he took out a fish that was three times the size of Goten. Goten frowned and said, "Well I caught mine first anyways" sticking out his tongue again. 

 Goten and Gohan were both soaked as Gohan powered up his ki and shot at Gohan a ball his size but nearly nil in power. Gohan tried to avoid it thinking it a punishment for sticking out his tongue when he was caught in the ball.

 Slowly the energy disappeared leaving Goten being dry but his hair… in an Afro. Gohan started to laugh as Goten tried to fix his hair. "Don't worry squirt wait till the ki leaves your hair then it should go back to normal." Gohan did a similar technique to himself however avoiding any of his hair.

 Goten's hair was still in an Afro as he dunked his head in water and shaking it like a dog. Gohan hair didn't meet the same fate as Goten's as he was completely dry. Goten hair went back to normal as he still shuck his hair madly. "Lets go get mom these fishes," said Gohan as his stomach rumbled. "Man I'm starving," he said as he started to jog after Goten."

 Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan through the window stepping outside she yelled, "GOHAN COOK THOSE FISHES WOULD YOU!" Goten threw the fish at Gohan while Gohan started getting a pile of tree logs ready **WHACK** Gohan nearly fell over when the fish made contact.

 Goten noticed what he had done and made good use of his feet as he ran inside. Goten didn't get far as Chi-Chi grabbed Goten saying "No dessert tonight young man." Goten put on his puppy dog look and started to sniffle.

 "Please Mommy I'm really hungry and it was just an accident" Chi-Chi was nearly fazed by Goten (A/N That is a big deal.) but still stood on her punishment saying, "Well you should of said sorry instead of trying to run off."Goten started for his room when Gohan called him "Hey squirt get over here to do me a favor." Goten still forlorn at the loss of his dessert lumbered for Gohan.

 "Can you light a fire for me" Gohan asked while skewering the fish. Goten sniffled again as he slowly held out his outstretched hand firing a blast that wiped out the wood. "I really need to teach you how to control your energy." Gohan said with a laugh as he fetched another pile.

 "Don't worry I wont tell mom that you blew up a pile." Goten smiled and was ready to fire another ki blast when Gohan warned him. "Careful now don't put a lot of energy in to it just enough to light a fire" Goten put on a look of concentration and released another ki blast this time it hit the wood but turned it black.

 Gohan was nearly cracking up as his brother struggled to get a small enough blast. Gohan gathered another pile this time saying, "Concentrate imagine a magnifying glass." Goten looked up at Gohan dubiously "Err its like glass except makes things look bigger… err just shoot a ki blast like you just wanted to light up a dark place." Goten said, "I wouldn't do that id just increase my ki." Gohan sighed and said, "Just do it" 

Goten concentrated really hard as he fired a small beam at the wood causing a fire to start. "Good job Goten." Goten started to stalk off back to his room when Gohan nudged him saying in a whisper "Don't worry ill sneak you out some." Goten regained his happiness and put on the Son Grin that he learned through genes. "Thanks Gohan!" 

Gohan sat in his bed dreaming lazily about the days to come.

 '_I'm going to enjoy school I just know it. _Finally a thought hit him _they can't know how powerful I am… Look at Mr. Satan he barely has any strength whatsoever and he gets plagued by news reporters twenty four seven. Guess I'll just try not to do anything too athletic.'_

 Gohan got up and stared out the window. '_Great its still high noon and I have nothing to do. Goten is too busy playing with trunks to train with me, Vegeta wont let anyone near the Gravity Chamber _(A.N Gohan trained all those seven years one of the biggest reasons this story is a A/U)_ and mom doesn't need any help with food. I guess ill just look at my school.' _

Gohan told his mother he was going to Satan City and walked out the front door taking off as soon as he was ten feet away from the door. As he came close to the city he landed and started to walk around.

 An explosion snapped him to attention as he saw robbers with Uzi's and pistols run out of a bank. Gohan was just about to clobber the men his hair turning into gold when his attention was caught to a helicopter hovering above the bandits. A girl jumped out of the helicopter her raven black hair shimmering as she cut through the group instantly knocking out two of the five men. Gohan looked on with a bit of contempt of joining in on the fray but knowingly if anyone noticed him when he started school he'd be in trouble.

 The girl knocked out the remaining three men as a police car arrived. A bazooka was fired aiming for the girl. Gohan frowned but without a second thought appeared in front of the girl taking the hit and firing a ki blast at the gun as he swiftly appeared behind the man knocking him out. 

The girl looked on a little shocked as she saw a figure barely illuminated by a faint, yellow, light knock out the man and fly off … '_Fly off?' _She asked herself as the policemen came over and said, "What are you looking at Videl?" "Nothing" she answered nonchalantly.

Gohan looked at the crime scene beating himself up. '_She is not a normal human I should have realized that by her ki. She could most likely see at least some of my movements and if she saw my face I am in a huge amount of trouble.' _"Hey you!" Videl yelled at Gohan.

 Gohan had mixed feelings of fear and shock. "Um yes?" Gohan replied hoping she wouldn't notice him. "Did you see that guy with blonde hair?" "No uh I didn't see anything" he replied not giving it much thought. "Oh…" Videl said as she actually looked at Gohan. 

_'He looks like a nerd' _she thought as she looked at Gohan who wore a long sleeved shirt and khakis. "Hey I haven't seen you around school" she said with a bored voice "That's because I'm starting tomorrow" Videl nodded as she extended her hand 

"The names Satan Videl" Gohan froze a bit at the name but still shook her hand "Gohan Son Gohan"._ 'Wow has a strong grip for a nerd'_ Videl thought, as Gohan still looked on in disbelief "You wouldn't be related to Mr. Satan would you?" Videl smiled '_this should make him jump'_

"Yea he's my dad." Videl looked a bit shocked as Gohan put an arm to his forehead shaking his head. '_Why me_? _Great I was hoping there was no relation between the city and "Champion" oh well you cant get everything I guess.'_

"Something wrong with my dad?" Videl asked slightly amused "Not a thing" Gohan said still rubbing his temples. '_He's just a fraud, self righteous, glory hogging, weak son of a…' _"Well I guess ill see you at school tomorrow." Videl said breaking Gohan's thoughts. "See ya" Gohan said as he stumbled forgetting not to fly, and after a few embarrassing moments picked himself up and left.

                "Attention Class!" The teacher said catching everyone's attention. "We have a new student today his name is Son Gohan he had a perfect score on the entrance exam." Most boys in the class snickered wanting to see the new nerd. Videl raised an eyebrow. '_He is in the_ s_ame class as me wont that be interesting_? _Wait a second Son, Satan hmmm he's sitting right next to me.'_

Gohan stepped into the classroom "Hello" Gohan said a bit timidly "Well Gohan tell us a little about yourself. "Oh well… I like to read…" That earned Gohan a few laughs from the guys but only Awes from the girls. "And martial arts" Gohan continued as more guys laughed and the girls said Oooo.

                 "My Dad has won the tournament a dozen or so years ago before Mr. Satan competed." _I bet my dad could beat Gohan's dad _Videl thought_. _"Sadly though he died seven years ago." That had no one laughing only Videl blushing as she remembered what she was thinking.  "Well Gohan it is a pleasure meeting you please take a seat up their next to Videl." Gohan was stunned at seeing Videl but walked up the steps taking a seat next to Videl whispering cheerfully "Hello Again" 

                A boy with blonde hair behind him scoffed at Gohan "Why did you even try to impress us saying you like martial arts everyone knows that you aren't athletic." Gohan fought down his Sayian pride as a girl next to him said, "Shut up Sharperner Videl doesn't look like she can fight either but she could kick your butt."

                 Gohan smiled a bit as Sharpner replied "Erasa if you were smart you'd stay quiet " Videl said calmly "why don't you both shut up" Gohan chuckled quietly as Erasa and Sharperner still glared at each other. Videl looked at Gohan and said, "What other classes do you have?"

                 "Here" said Gohan as he gave Videl his schedule. "Wow your in every one of my classes."

                 "Wow what a coincidence," said Gohan "Gohan be quiet!" the teacher yelled as she continued with the lesson. Videl wrote Gohan a brief note and passed it to him "**At least you aren't in Mr. Nashi's class he'd give you two buckets filled with concrete and make you hold them in front of the whole class." **Gohan smirked and wrote one back to Videl "**Lucky me." **Gohan of course was sarcastic but he knew Videl would take it seriously which she did.

                 The teacher soon dismissed the class to go to their next hour. '_Next is P.E. hmmm physical education sounds ok but I wonder why I have to change clothes.' _Gohan stepped into the gym in his change out clothes, which were gray sweat pants and long sleeved gray sweatshirt.

                 "Hey Gohan ready to show off some skill or rather lack of it?" Sharperner said. "Why would I?" Gohan asked unknowingly and a bit furious at Sharperner's words "Don't tell me you don't know that you have to actually work in P.E.?" Gohan felt worried at this '_It's ok just don't show your true strength… Easy Right?'_

Gohan stepped out into the gym looking to his right to see Videl in shorts that reached up to her mid thigh and a T-shirt. Gohan mentally kicked himself from his thoughts as the Coach came out. "Okay everyone five laps around the gym lets go." 

                Gohan went at a human pace staying with the middle of the group. Eventually though the group started lagging behind not that Gohan would notice. Videl started to run up to him. "Hey Gohan what lap are you on?" "Oh me? I think I was on three." Videl was stunned only for a second "Wow maybe you are somewhat athletic."

                Videl started to breathe harder but Gohan showed no signs of fatigue. "Why would you say that?" Gohan said as he did his fourth lap. "Because everyone else practically died at the second." "They did? Gohan said as he looked back grunts of frustration on the guys faces and faces of adoration from the girls. "Guess I should slow down" Gohan mumbled but Videl picked up on it. "Hey Gohan want to race me?"  "Oh uh sure."

                 Videl sprinted as Gohan raised an eyebrow '_if I win then people will suspect something.' _Gohan mumbled to himself"What's the matter Gohan am I too fast for ya?" Videl said over her shoulder. Gohan tried to fight his pride but failed.

                 Gohan did a brief burst of speed that matched him with Videl. Videl was starting to breath really hard as they finished the last lap. Gohan stood there waiting for the next activity as he saw other students' collapse and bend over breathing heavily not excluding Videl. The coach looked on waiting for at least a few people to recover.

                "Ok everyone do as many push ups as you can in one minute pick a partner to count for you." Videl rushed for Gohan as he looked over to her. "Gohan you may be good at running but I want to see how well you can do pushups." "Gohan looked over to the other students a look of dread on their faces. "What is the average amount of pushups people can do?" 

                Videl raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "fifty" Gohan smiled a bit as the teacher blew the whistle starting the count. In fifty seconds Gohan had done forty and when he did the last ten he noticed some time left so he faked a cramp. Videl was shocked and very suspicious. 

                "Wow your almost as good as me" Gohan put on a frown and said, "I thought you said the average was fifty and your obviously above average." Videl's jaw dropped "Are you telling me you did fifty just because it's the average?" 

                Gohan froze a bit "Err uh no that was my best I promise!" Videl waved her hand "Whatever just start to count" The whistle blew and Videl did 61 pushups breathing heavily once again as she collapsed. Gohan then looked around to the other people boasting about doing thirty. '_Darn wish Videl wasn't being sarcastic or I would have done thirty like everyone else.' _He thought worriedly  "Ok everyone today we are doing baseball so walk outside to the field. Gohan not too quickly walked to the field. 

                As the first picks took place for teams Gohan blushed as no one picked him till he was the very last person and was "forced" to go to Videl's team. "Umm Videl how do you play baseball?" Videl sighed as she slowly counted to ten in her head.

                 "Okay here are the basics when you are in the field you try to catch it or throw it to the person there, there, there, there, or me." Videl indicated the spots to throw it to. "Since I'm making you center field what your mainly going to do is catching "Ok" said Gohan trying to remember this.

                 "When you are up to bat just try to hit the ball as hard as you can." "Ok got it but I wont hit it my hardest" The last part was mumbled and Videl couldn't pick it up. "Ok let's play then" Videl said as the class got into positions.

                 Videl struck two people out as Sharperner came up to bat. "This ball is going over the fence." Sharperner said coolly as Videl pitched it. With a loud crack the ball went flying into deep center field. Gohan saw it and leapt into the air catching it and throwing it as soft as he could to first base. Now the surprising part was not only the fact that he jumped almost twenty feet into the air to catch the ball but also the part when he threw the ball nearly catching fire as the man on first caught it hand nearly breaking. The class stood slack jawed as Gohan just jogged to where Videl was standing, hiding his face with his glove as he did so. "Umm I guess it was beginners luck that did that?" 

                Gohan said to Videl who only looked even more suspiciously at Gohan. "Yea sure beginners luck" she agreed untruthfully.

 Someone was on first and second and it was the bottom of the ninth the score tied at zero as both pitchers had struck out all who have gone up at bat (Gohan didn't swing at all). Gohan watched as Videl took her turn being up to bat.

                 Sharperner looked on and decided to make the wrong move wanting to take his chances with Gohan and not Videl. Sharperner threw the ball hard at Videl who couldn't dodge it and was hit in the stomach.

                 Gohan who had seen the ball coming thought that Videl could have dodged it and was furious at Sharperner when she couldn't. Videl staggered to first base as Gohan with new fury stood up to bat. '_I can't show my strength. I can't show my strength. I can't show my strength.' _Gohan repeated to himself the words making less sense every time he thought them.

                 The first pitch came Gohan saw it was on the outside so he didn't swing.  "Hey Gohan don't make the mean old ball scare you now!" Sharperner said as Gohan grasped the bat harder cracks starting to ruin the bat. (Never hit a Sayians pride) The next pitch was off a little but Gohan didn't care he swung nearly as hard as he could.

                 A loud crack broke the bat and sent the ball flying at stomach height to Sharper who could barely even see it let alone dodge it. When the ball hit Sharperner he went backwards catching the flow of the ball being thrown to the ground as it continued it's upwards movement to deep center field as it easily cleared the fence and went out of view of anyone. 

                Gohan had walked the bases and immediately felt bad about what he did and remembered he had a few senzu beans in his bag. The whole field was gaping at not only the breaking of the bat but the ball or lack of one.

                At lunchtime Gohan snuck a senzu bean into both Videl and Sharperner's food as they both groaned. "Sharperner you moron if you pull a stunt like that again ill personally kick your ass." Videl said as Sharperner turned to Gohan new respect on his face. "You have a nice arm their Gohan this bruise is going to hurt for weeks I just know it." Gohan replied a bit worried "Oh it was just beginners luck and don't worry you will feel better after you eat."

                 Before Videl ate a call came in on her watch Gohan raised an eyebrow asking Erasa "What is she doing." "She's Hurcules daughter she fights the bad guys." "Gohan looked a bit worried "Don't worry she does it all the time."

                 '_Yea well the only time I saw her fight she was nearly blown up by a bazooka.' _Gohan thought fear gripping at him_. _Sharperner immediately felt better and turned to where Gohan sat noticing he wasn't there anymore. "Hey Erasa where did Gohan go?" Erasa looked at where Gohan sat seeing nothing but an empty chair.

                Gohan trekked behind Videl easily keeping pace with her helicopter. '_I still have time to eat lunch once this is over with_.' His stomach growled again as he saw Videl go into a bank Gohan stood on the roof looking into it from up above. He saw something that made him freeze. '_Shoot Videl doesn't notice that big guy.' _

Videl jumped at the visible men with guns and easily cleaned the floor with them knocking them out before they knew what hit them. Then her eyes settled on a gigantic man too late to fight who had soon picked her up and threw her against the wall cracks being felt and heard in her arms and legs.

                 '_Damn I have no choice' _Gohan thought as he entered the bank avoiding Videl's sight as he turned Super Sayian. Gohan punched the man clear through the bank vault seeing Videl herself being out cold. Gohan searched his pockets and sure enough there was one bean left. Gohan put it in Videl's mouth and made her swallow it.

                Videl regained consciousness strength retuning to her as she found herself on a roof with a guy with blonde spiky hair and turquoise eyes (A/N debatable some people say green some say blue I think it looks like turquoise.)  Bending over her. "Good you woke up" Gohan said forgetting that he was still a Super Saiyan "What are you?" Videl said as she started to become afraid. Gohan looked dubious until he remembered what he was doing he turned around quickly and said, "Forget that you ever saw me." Gohan took off fear clenching at his heart. '_That guy looked really tough' Videl_ thought getting over her initial fear. _Wait a second he could fly… Hmmm he was wearing the school button. I got to find out who that guy is.'_ Videl got up noticing no pain in her stomach or anywhere else over her body. _Guess I have a high resilience. _Videl took out her dino capand threw it on the ground getting in her copter she took off for school. 

                Videl circled the school landing on the roof not noticing that Gohan was up there. Gohan had found the only secretive place he could think of and was about to enjoy his meal in precious solitude. Gohan took out a dino cap, which held a grocery bag (The brown ones) taking out his food he started to eat very quickly. Videl stepped out of the helicopter to see Gohan eating what looked to be pounds of food.

                 A look of disgust overcame her face as she said "What or how much are you eating?" Gohan didn't really hear her dead set on finishing his small lunch. Videl walked over tapping on his shoulder.

                 Gohan almost choked on his food s he turned around to see Videl. "Ohf ey Widel" Gohan said Food accenting chipmunk like cheeks. Videl looked slightly disgusted as she said "Gohan swallow before you talk." Gohan swallowed and said "Sorry I thought I was the only one up here" 

                Videl calmed her stomach as she waved understandingly "It's ok just try not to do that again." Gohan nodded as Videl turned around for the stairs. Gohan nearly swallowed the rest of his food, as he looked after Videl "_Man she has a nice figure_"he thought as his conscience kicked him '_What Am I thinking she's just a friend.' _He started to relax as an inner voice nagged at him '_with a nice figure.' _

                The math class was studying a subject that he had mastered three years ago so it was understandable that he started to drift off to sleep even with the nudging of Videl. "Mr. Son is this lesson boring to you?" 

                Mr. Nashi asked anger building Gohan nearly asleep answered truthfully "Yea" he shot up as he heard himself say the word and everyone in the class gasped some even laughing. "Answer this problem on the board if you can then you only have to hold the buckets for ten minutes answer it incorrectly and you have to hold them for twenty." 

                Gohan grunted as he went into detail what the problem was covering things that were supposed to be at the end of the year. The guys snickered as Gohan asked, "Do I still have to hold the buckets?" Mr. Nashi a bit dumbfounded nodded as Gohan sighed picking up the buckets. Every once in a while Gohan would stretch holding the buckets in the air surprising everybody (including Videl) that he was not tired in any way.

                 Gohan noticed this and started to look fatigued and at the end of ten minutes collapsed his arms and increased his ki to heat up his clothes so he would sweat. The students took it that he just had a way of suppressing the strain that was put on his arms. Gohan sat next to Videl who said "I warned you, don't feel bad I almost did as bad as you when I had to hold it for twenty minutes." Gohan snickered to himself as the lesson continued. 

                Finally the bell rang as Gohan stood collected his bag and started to his house. "Hey Gohan need a lift?" Videl asked Gohan as Gohan shook his head. "At least tell me where you live." Videl said hoping she could postpone going home for another hour or so. "I live in the four three nine mountain area." 

                Gohan said unbeknownst that that was a great distance. Videl shocked said, "How do you get to school so fast do you have a jet?" Gohan shook his head "No I just run." Videl still shocked said, "Come on ill give you a lift." Gohan almost shook his head again before he remembered where exactly he lived. "Oh I guess I could take a ride." Videl grinned "Cool hop in" Videl waved to the passenger side.

                 '_This is going to take a while' _Gohan thought as he stepped into the helicopter. They took off, Videl deciding to strike up a conversation "So do you know anyone in this area?" Gohan nodded "Yea Bulma's family is a good friend of my family." Videl raised an eyebrow "Bulma?" Gohan nodded again "yea you know Bulma Briefs."

                 The helicopter nearly took a nosedive as Videl tried to get over her shock.  "You know Bulma Briefs THE Bulma Briefs?" Gohan raised an eyebrow "Yea her and my dad were good friends till he died." Videl regained over her shock and said, "Wow who else do you know?"

                Gohan raised another eyebrow as he started to name off people "Well Yamcha, he's a good martial artist" another look of shock sent the helicopter almost in a nosedive. "You even know the best baseball player of all time?" Gohan raised an eyebrow "He plays baseball?" 

                Videl nodded shocked still but somewhat laughing at the fact he didn't know Yamcha was a baseball player. "Yea and he's good at it just keep naming people you know." "Well Krilin, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo, Master Roschi, Dende, Tien Chouzou Vegeta and Trunks " Videl had not jumped at the mention of Oolong, Roschi, Puar, Dende, Vegeta, or Trunks. However had done so to the others knowing them as accomplished martial artists

                 "You got quite a lot of famous friends" Videl said, "You heard of them?" Gohan said with a smile "Yea my dad made me study the world martial arts tournament saying a lot of people cheated until he started to fight." Gohan fought down tremendous amounts of rage as he stated calmly, "Do you want to meet them some time? You can find out for yourself that they don't cheat." Videl blushed a little "How do you mean?" "Well they are all coming over for dinner in like a week or so and if you want you could spar with some of them." Videl raised another eyebrow "That's quite a ways to travel." Gohan shook his head 

                "Nah they think nothing of it." Videl now very interested in Gohan asked, "So who lives with you?" Gohan answered slightly tired of the questions "My mom and my brother." Videl glared at Gohan as he sighed answering what she really wanted to know "My mom Chi-Chi and my brother Goten." 

                Videl sighed "Wow you have two people who competed in the martial arts tournament as your parents, one who won. Speaking of which who was your father." Gohan felt his chest sink as he answered depressed "Goku" Videl looked still shocked at what Gohan had said; "You mean the one who came in second place when he was only thirteen or so?" 

                Gohan nodded and said, "yea him and Krilin were best friends or did you forget that he came in third at that tournament." Videl dumbfounded shook her head. "You lead a interesting life Gohan." '_Not to mention terrifying heart wrenching and bloody life' _Gohan thought "Well you have the man that fought against cell as your father." Gohan said wanting to change the subject. "Yea I'm reminded of that daily."

                 Videl didn't seem to pick up the fact that he said fought not defeat. Gohan wanted to get home thinking of ways to go faster as the sun started to set. An idea dawned on Gohan as he slowly put a small amount of ki behind the plane making it speed up. 

                Videl hadn't noticed the change of going fifty miles per hour to one hundred miles per hour, which meant she was in deep thought. The sun set as the stars came out. Gohan felt for his brother's ki and took away the energy he had sent to the back of the helicopter.

                 "Thanks for the lift Videl said Gohan pointing to his house." "No problem." Said Videl "anything to stay away from my house." Videl whispered but Gohan picked up on it. "Why don't you want to go home?" Videl was shocked but then answered, "The "Champion" is a pain in the ass." Gohan laughed and fell out of the plane grabbing at his sides as he thought the same thing.

                 Videl lifted into the air '_Hmm he looks cute whenever he laughs' _Videl thought then kicked herself '_Come on he's a nerd he'd have to beat Dad and that's not going to happen. Besides how do I know this is love?' _ Her heart sank as she flew off to her home.    

                "Gohan welcome home" said Chi-Chi with a huge grin on her face "Thanks Mom" said Gohan with a smile. Gohan had no sooner taken three steps inside then he was knocked over by Goten "Hi Gohan!" said Goten "What kept you so long?" Gohan smiled replying innocently "Oh a girl named Videl though I would get home faster in her helicopter." 

                When Gohan had said this Chi-Chi walked over with a sly grin on her face "So who's this Videl, Gohan?" said Chi-Chi not bothering to hold back on what she was suggesting. "She's just a friend mom it was only my first day." Chi-Chi looked insulted, "So? Me and your father fell in love the first instant we met." 

                Gohan shrugged. "Speaking of Videl can she come over in a week to meet the rest of the Z gang?" Chi-Chi only smiled wider "Of course your little girl friend can come over" Gohan glared at his mother "She's not my girl friend mom we're just friends!" Chi-Chi only nodded "Ok Gohan if you insist. Tell your girlfriend she's welcome to come once we find out the date, and Gohan Since you were so late to getting to dinner Goten ate most of it but you can still have the left over." 

                Gohan's stomach roared in protest to a small meal not even heading that his mother had named Videl his girlfriend again "But mom I had such a small lunch cant you make some more?" Chi-Chi glared but then thought for a moment "Sure if you promise to baby-sit Goten whenever I ask you." Gohan thought no longer than ten seconds before he nodded. Chi-Chi smiled again '_it is too easy to control a Sayian if you ask me' _she thought as she prepared dinner for Gohan.

                'Home sweet home' Videl thought grudgingly as she walked inside the mansion ignoring most of the butlers and maids and walking straight to her room collapsing on the bed.  

                '_How the heck can Gohan keep up the schedule of going to school like that? I can't believe its midnight… can't believe Gohan knows all those people who were contenders in the tournament... Of course my dad beat cell! … wait a second I cant believe I'm just realizing that Gohan named off all the people that came to watch the cell game. Oolong, Puar, Roschi, and Dende must be those gold hair fighters. But how could he have? He must have just studied it he is a nerd after all… A very dreamy one though_.' 

                Videl rolled over in her sleep trying to get the thoughts out of her mind '_God I only met him for one day and I'm already head over heels. It's probably just hormones.' _Videl glimpsed out the window realizing she had her school clothes on and decided to just kick off her shoes as she rolled up underneath the covers and fell asleep absently thinking about Gohan.

                Gohan had woken up later then he would have liked and seeing the clock he knew that he would be late if he didn't kick it into gear. He had given his mother a kiss and waved to Goten as he blasted to the school. 'What to do! If I land near the school then I might be caught… I could do the roof but people would probably notice me, I will just have to land a mile away from school.'

                 Gohan put more energy into his flying as he finally reached the outside of town speeding to the school trying to work out where to land. He spotted an alley way and hastily landed running to the school as the first bell rang. Gohan sped up the stairs and to his class reforming himself as he stepped inside taking his seat as the late bell rang.

                 _'That was closer then I would have liked'_ Gohan thought relieved. "Hey Gohan." Said Sharperner smoothly as Gohan took out the needed materials for the class. "Um Yes Sharperner?" Gohan asked concentrating on where he had put his pencil. "You haven't seen Videl have you?" Sharperner said as Gohan clutched his pencil breaking it to the mention of Videl's name 

                _'Damn it Gohan get a hold of yourself'_ Gohan mentally shook himself as he searched for another pencil. "No I haven't why?" Gohan said as he reclaimed a pencil in prime condition setting it down on the desk. "Oh never mind there she is." Sharperner said as Gohan still grumbled a bit to the loss of his pencil.

                 "Sorry for being late Sensei but some wackos thought they had seen a missile entering the town." Gohan's face became white 'I could have swore nobody saw me' Videl hopped in her seat giving Gohan a friendly greeting as the class started.

                The rest of the day went on mostly uneventfully except for P.E. Where Gohan had failed to restrain himself in baseball. Also Gohan had upgraded Videl's copter by stealing her dino cap and making the machine able to go at least two times its original speed.

                  Of course he had told Videl in which case she smacked him a few times for taking something of hers. Later that day Gohan had seen Videl looking for him wanting to give him another ride. So Gohan obliged by letting Videl see him. "You should get a apartment in the city," 

                Videl said as Gohan hopped into the helicopter making sure that his improvements would work. All Gohan had done really was give her engine a bit of a tune up and a tweak. What would have taken a man a day to do had only taken him a few minutes due to his incredible speed.

                 "But that would ruin the ride wouldn't it? Besides I don't think id be able to live for more then a day without someone cooking for me." Videl laughed at this thinking it was a joke however Gohan was very serious. "Besides my brother would miss me." 

                Videl sighed, "I would do anything to have another sibling." Gohan looked at Videl and smiled "I can understand how it is to be alone for a long time I've experienced it more than once." Videl raised an eyebrow "What you mean summer camp?" Gohan looked confused again and had to smack himself mentally 

                _'She doesn't know anything about you Gohan you cant always expect the most from her'_ "Somewhat like summer camp except sometimes it could go on for a year. Once I was completely alone for about a year well actually only most of the year since some of it I spent with somebody else."

                 Videl head dropped a bit '_somebody else probably a girlfriend or something_' "Who?" Videl asked a bit forlorn. "Oh Piccolo." That altered Videl's mood considerably and then became shocked "What did you do with Piccolo?" Gohan had to be careful here not to give away too much. "Oh we just spent time outdoors doing work." Videl being a very nosy person asked inquisitively "What kind of work?" Gohan had to choose his words carefully for if he said training she might think different of him but he didn't want to lie to her either. 

                "Nothing too extreme just some martial arts now and then. Never a tougher teacher than Piccolo" Videl had hardly noticed the time fly by, '_that's been happening to me a lot when I'm with Gohan_.' Gohan glanced out the window noticing the still sinking sun '_good I should be home a half-hour before dinner. That's in one hour_.' "So Videl how did you become so strong?"

                 Videl looked shocked that Gohan didn't know the answer. "I inherited my strength from my dad." '_That's a lie' Gohan thought 'she is at least thrice the strength of her father._' Gohan put on a mask of shock "You mean you didn't do any training of any kind?" 

                Videl only sighed and said "Well I had to do a lot of training to be able to become half as strong as my dad." _'That isn't a great feat'_ Gohan thought wryly  _'She has a spark to become stronger and I bet if I trained her that spark could be a flame.'_ Gohan and Videl spent the rest of their time talking about schoolwork and the latest rumors unknowing to the rumor being cooked up about them.

                Gohan lay in his bed '_at the count of three ill get up and get ready for school_' Gohan mentally recited the numbers in his head as he lifted out of bed and walked drowsily to the bath house. 

                _'I wish I hadn't talked my self into training last night even if I had skipped out on it for a few days. Lets see… how can I easily wake up without causing an earthquake… ill just fire a small kamehameha wave to get the adrenalin going.'_

Gohan's plan however was foiled as he yelped '_I got to remember to heat up the forsaken water!_ _Well at least it woke me up' _Gohan's teeth chattered as he numbly stumbled out of the bath house hair on end (no pun intended about his spiky hair) As Gohan reached for his button he saw out of the corner of his eye a flash and then sensed who it was and smiled. 

                "Hey big brother!" Goten said trying to catch Gohan off guard. "Oh hey Goten what are you doing up so early?" "Didn't I scare you a little?" Goten said kicking at Gohan's bed. "You almost had me but you shouldn't of made that little dash from one side of the room to the other."

                 Goten sighed and kicked the bed once more "I knew I shouldn't of done that." Gohan laughed a little and looked at the clock "Oh no I'm going to be late! And I haven't eaten breakfast!" Gohan sped out the door taking with him a small dumpling his mother had fixed kissing her promptly. _'I don't have time to land a mile away ill just have to take the risk of the roof… ill turn Super Sayian just in case though.'_

                Gohan promptly went super and landed on the roof he searched the roof top for anybody and seeing no one he turned back to normal and rushed to his class making it there before the first bell and before most of the people. _'I must have really gone fast if I was able to get here so quickly.' _ Gohan looked around absently as students started to file inside.

                 Gohan was daydreaming when a familiar voice shook him out of it "Do you think getting here early will make the teachers appear faster or something?" Sharperner… Gohan just took a look at Sharperner and considered what he wanted to do _'I could kill him, frighten him, shrug it off, or hurt him… choices…'_

Gohan's debate was cut short as Videl promptly hit Sharperner in the back of the head with a book. "Hey what did you do that for Videl are you sticking up for the nerd?" Videl blushed but then said with rage in her voice "No I just owed you for pitching that fastball to my stomach"

                 Sharperner laughed and said uncaringly "I thought you could take the heat." Gohan by now was quite furious at what Sharperner was saying and had formed a ki ball in his hand and was taking all of his self control not to chuck it at his face.

                 Once again Videl beat him to the punch by punching Sharperner in the gut and after regaining his breath said with a bit less venom "Jeeze Videl I was just joking… I was trying to get a rise out of you." Erasa then took her seat next to Sharperner and said in a cheery manner "So you and Gohan are a couple now Videl?"

                 Videl blushed furiously and said with more rage then she meant, "What in the hell gave you that idea!" Erasa only looked shocked and said in disbelief "What you mean you aren't a couple? Cuz you always get Gohan to go home with you in your helicopter." Videl blushed even redder and said with a bit less fury "He lives in the four three nine mountain area I just give him a lift. We are just friends."

                 Erasa glanced over to Gohan who was even redder than Videl and smiled "You haven't said anything Gohan do you disagree with Videl." Videl gave Gohan a harsh glare and Gohan said immediately "No we are just friends like Videl says." Gohan scratched the back of his neck as his blush faded. 

                "Ok class!" The teacher said abruptly as Gohan realized throughout their conversation they hadn't heard the first bell or the late bell. "Today instead of taking half the day for the interview we are taking the full day since it's based on an exceptionally famous person." 

                First Gohan looked puzzled and asked Videl "What is this?" Videl sighed and answered, "They bring in famous people who have succeeded in life to talk of their accomplishments." Gohan froze '_please don't be Satan please don't be Satan.'_  Gohan kept praying in his mind and thankfully his prayers were answered. "Today's guest is the announcer of the tournaments with the exception of the cell games."

                 Immediately the class looked to Gohan and Videl knowing that they both had fathers that had won in the tournament. "Please proceed to the auditorium in a organized manner." _'Calm down Gohan its just a person who knows how strong your father was… still he might think Mr. Satan beat cell though I doubt it.' _Gohan thought miserably _'Calm down Videl your just going to hear what you've been hearing for the past seventeen years of your life' _Videl calmed herself and walked to the auditorium.

                "Hello everybody if you don't know me then ill introduce myself. I am the announcer who hosted the world martial arts tournaments. I didn't host the Cell games for obvious reasons such as the fact that Cell was the host and though he was one of the fighters we very well couldn't argue.

                 However I did not come here to talk about the Cell games I came here to talk about the world martial arts tournament. Now ill go back to the twenty-first annual world martial arts tournament since the facts before then are not precise. Luckily though this tournament was an awesome one, which included three very memorable people Jackie Chun, Son Goku, and Son Krilin now I wont go into detail about this fight because it doesn't include a lot of me and maybe one day you might get one of these former fighters to speak at this school."

                 At this Gohan cringed _'sorry only two are left'_ he thought.  "And I wouldn't want to ruin their job however what I will say is that the winner of the tournament was Jackie Chun with Son Goku coming in second and Krilin in third it was a big deal because they were only just in their teens at the time however I'm getting off subject." The class gasped that Gohan's father had made it to second place when he was only a teen. However Gohan and Videl had just sat through most of it knowing it for common knowledge.

                 "Now in the twenty-second annual tournament the main competitors were that of a Tien, Chouzou, Krilin, and once again Goku. Jackie Chun wasn't a big competitor in these matches for he had given up to Tien even though they looked even in power. Now Krilin and Chouzou fought a hard battle with Krilin victorious and Krilin and Goku fought with Goku being victorious with him facing off against Tien. Now this was a very hard battle for both fighters however in the end Tien who had not flown into a car won the match.

                 Now at the twenty-third world martial arts tournament the main competitors were merely two people that were far superior to the rest Piccolo and Goku. Goku was seriously injured in the fight however he won the battle being claimed the champion however in the process the ring was blown up by piccolo…" 

                The students scoffed and one student said boldly "What did he plant bombs in the arena?" The announcer looked a bit puzzled but then said, "Yes of course that's what happened…" The students stopped scoffing however Gohan had a grin on his face _'Well that proves it he knows Satan didn't beat Cell but he's smart enough not to release it' _

"Now up to the cell games the winner has been Satan the former competitors who were seen in the earlier tournaments had disappeared however there were some rumors that they appeared to watch the cell games." Again students scoffed at what the announcer was insinuating again the bold student stood up "They probably didn't compete in the competitions because they knew their tricks wouldn't work on Satan."

                 The rest of the students cheered their agreement except for two people Videl and Gohan. Videl sat looking very bored while Gohan sat with a mixture of anger that they didn't know the truth, pity for the announcer who had to take such scrutiny and humor because the people believed the truth was false and the false was the truth.

                 The announcer held up a hand and announced with a smile "Its break time. Everybody come back after lunch and I'll finish in detail about the matches between Mr. Satan and his competitors though not the cell games because I wasn't the announcer."

                 Gohan got up from his seat and promptly headed for the roof however he did not notice that Videl was following him until they got to the top. "You have some questions for me don't you Videl?" Gohan said with a crooked smile on his face. "Yes I do." Said Videl. Gohan smiled ear-to-ear and said "Ill answer you if you give me some food." Videl sighed, "How can you eat so much and not gain a pound?" Gohan looked at her turning his head to the side and said "I guess I just have a high metabolism."

                 Gohan had nearly finished all his food by the time Videl sat down saying with sarcasm "You must have gone without eating for a year." Gohan looked at her swallowed his food and said with a smile "Well I did miss out on a lot of breakfast. Videl gaped at first but then started her interrogations "Did your father cheat in the world martial arts tournament?"

                 Gohan smiled looking down at her box lunch, grabbing a rice cake, swallowing it promptly and said with a happy grin "no." Videl didn't feel like eating so she didn't mind and continued the questioning "How did you know the names to the Gold hair fighters?" Gohan chocked a bit and said with a gasp "What did I say their names were again?"

                 Videl was surprised by Gohan's recent outburst but decided to continue "Uh Dende Oolong Puar and Roschi." Gohan sighed with relief  "Oh I learned through Yamcha and them."

                 Videl nodded at probably the obvious "How did your dad meet Yamcha, Bulma and them?" Gohan thought for a bit '_cant very well say he met them while searching for dragon balls._' "Oh I think he met him when he was traveling the world for a family heirloom he lost." 

                '_Not really the truth but it answers her questions… kind of.' _Gohan took the opportunity of Videl thinking to grab another rice cake swallow it and say with satisfaction "These are great." Videl found herself being a little hungry so she looked down to see with astonishment that Gohan had finished them all before she could even finish her questioning." Gohan was lying on the rooftop saying with contentment "You can ask me any question now it's a freebie"

                 Videl sighed in exasperation "No its ok I'm done for now." As she said this the bell rang signifying that lunch was over "Back to the auditorium" sighed Videl. "Oh joy" Gohan sarcastically remarked. 

                The rest of the day was mostly explaining the exploits of the announcer and the details of the tournaments and so on. Nothing very interesting Gohan accepted Videl's invitation to ride home in her copter. Videl and Gohan mainly talked about the tournaments of the past… things the announcer had left out. Gohan talking in detail about the different forms each fighter held.

                 Gohan was at the four three nine mountain area before he knew it and bid Videl a farewell. Walking inside the house his usual routine of getting home took place, except for the small fact that he decided to train after dinner instead of training till two o'clock.

                '_It's ten o'clock now so if I stop ill get a decent amount of rest… but I might miss out on some good training time' _Gohan convinced himself that bed was far more important. '_That announcer didn't know a lot about Hercule. He knew a lot about my dad though. He must not believe Hercule beat Cell… not that I'm complaining. I wonder what would happen if I told Videl that her father is actually very weak…' _

Gohan's mind drifted to more pleasant things '_I wonder if that rumor of me and Videl could become truth?'_ Gohan turned over in his bed shaking his head. '_She thinks I'm a nerd, but you could show her your strength, then she will think I'm a freak, she is not exactly a weak person herself. True but I'm not weak either as a matter of fact I'm just the opposite I'm the most powerful man in the universe, Videl is a tomboy though… I'm sure if she put on something less baggy like Erasa boys will be flocking her, I wonder why they aren't already. I could ask Videl but how could I ask her "Hey Videl why aren't you dating?" that would never work' _Gohan rested his head on his arm and fell asleep thinking absently about Videl.

                "Finally I got to school without a fuss." Gohan stated absently sitting in his chair as the teacher explained grammar. Gohan's attention along with the rest of the class was drawn to Videl's watch beeping "Sorry" said Videl as she hit the button on the watch 

                "Videl we are having trouble with a gang of two can you help us out?" Videl sighed '_Cant they take care of this themselves_' "On My way chief." Videl said as she rushed out of the classroom.

                 Gohan followed her with his eyes _'Calm down Gohan she can take care of herself. The last two times she had to take care of something she was nearly blown up and crushed. Yea but that was with five people and six people just sense out the area to see if anyone has a higher ki then her' _Gohan lowered his head in meditation like state. '_You see nobody there is even half the strength of Videl she will be ok.'_ Gohan grumbled to himself. 

                "Damn criminals ill just have to take my frustration out on them." Videl said with fury. "How dare they pull me out of class for only two guys." Videl looked on the Grocery store, which was being robbed. Videltook one last look around and rushed inside the store dodging Uzi bullets that came streaming out at her.

                 She caught one of the men in the back of the head with her elbow as she slapped the other robber's gun out of his hand. However he had a concealed knife in his pocket, which cut Videl across her arm. Videls eyes burned with fury as she knocked him to the ground kicking him in the gut a few times for cutting her.

                 She looked down at the slash in her arm seeing blood streak from it and to her palm. "Lucky me" she said sarcastically as she walked outside going to the paramedics truck to grab a roll of bandage and cover up her slash. She obtained her helicopter and took off to the school _'I'm starting to get dizzy'_ she absently thought as she went to the school her vision starting to blur. She got near the roof of the school but then fainted into unconsciousness. 

                Gohan was slightly alarmed when Videl's ki dropped to nearly half its strength rising quickly to its peak and his fear slowly dripped away as he felt her ki getting nearer the school. The bell rang and Gohan rushed up to the roof to eat lunch. He was happy for the first time about his lunch because it was nearly twice the size of his old lunches.

                 He greedily opened his dino cap sat down and started to munch on his food. Suddenly something hard hit his head with a lot of force sending him sprawling into his food as he slowly looked up _'Oh Shit' _Gohan thought as he saw Videl's copter start to tip over the edge feeling only a small amount of ki inside the plane.

                 Gohan tried to reach the plane but it fell _'Holly Shit!' _Gohan panicked, as the helicopter got closer to the groundmaking sparks fly off the side of the building as it scraped at the bricks at high speed 

                _'What are you doing Gohan? You can't be seen!' _Gohan went Super Sayian and flew to the helicopter heedlessly past the blades one of them hitting his shoulder making the clothing rip but the steel bent to the hard flesh. The helicopters motor being stopped so suddenly exploded. Gohan reached into the helicopter pulling Videl out by her shirt pulling her over his shoulder as a great amount of smoke exited the cockpit.

                  Gohan took the helicopter and flew to the top of the building trying to avoid any suspicion. Once at the top Gohan turned the helicopter back into its dinocap state as he put Videl on the roof slowly. _'Shit she's not breathing…'_ Gohan's heart skipped a few beats as he still felt a pulse

                 _'What the hell are you waiting for Gohan!' _Gohan gulped as he pushed below Videl's rib cage softly (for a Super Sayian) five times lowering his mouth to hers getting her tongue out of the way as he slowly put three breaths into her lungs. Gohan repeated this process for what seemed like hours no longer Super Sayian

                 "Please Videl open your eyes!" he said a single tear running down his face. Suddenly he saw movement. _'Did she just squint?' _Gohan thought as he did the process faster. Suddenly Videl coughed taking in breaths of air. Gohan smiled as he looked down at Videl breathing. His face turned serious as he saw her in a lot of pain noticing the bandage on her lower arm soaked with blood. Gohan didn't want to leave Videl alone but he knew he had no choice.

                 He blasted to Korrin's place turning Super Sayian as he made it to the look out tower shorter than expected. "Korrin I need a bag of senzu beans quick!" Korrin came out faster than expected throwing him a bag "I wont ask" said Korrin as he walked downstairs again.

                 Gohan made double time as he came to the roof again not finding Videl there. '_Where the hell could she have gone!_' thought Gohan mentally as he heard a siren down below. He saw Videl being loaded into an ambulance '_They cant save her_!' Gohan turned Super Sayian level two as he took off the school button they made him wear as a dress code, wanting to scare the paramedics more than anything. 

                The crowd that had gathered looked in awe as a man jumped near Videl his muscles starting to rip his shirt as he placed a bean in Videls mouth. One brave medic spoke up "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you cannot give Videl anything you bastard."

                 Gohan barely heeded him he only raised his head as the man slowly lifted off the ground and being sat gently inside the paramedic's car as Videl started to come to. "Who are you?" said Videl a little frightened.

                 Gohan looked a little frightened thinking she had amnesia as he started to say  "Videl it's me G…" Gohan immediately clasped a hand to his mouth as he said "None of you saw me" he jumped to a building a hundred yards away running to an alleyway turning back to normal and running to the back of the school.

                 He looked up at the roof and jumped to its height turning to his food he nearly cried as he saw it was ruined when he smashed it with the helicopter along with his face.  Gohan got near the edge and looked down seeing Videl was fine as she slowly got from the ground and walked slowly to the school the crowd parting as she did so.

                '_One minute I'm in my helicopter the next thing I know someone's doing C.P.R. on me the next I'm being dragged to a ambulance and then a guy with blonde spiky hair tells me I didn't see him and then he jumps to who knows where._' Videl thinks as she sat outside on the ground '_God my arm is itchy'_

She unrolled the bandage expecting to see an infection what met her eyes must be a miracle. "My cut… Its gone" Videl said as she started to walk to the school fatigue gone. The students parted as she studied the group "Has anyone seen Gohan" Some girls in the group giggled as she walked inside '_He was probably on the roof when I crashed that must mean… Oh no Gohan!_' she started to run upstairs knocking over teachers and students alike as she finally gained access to the roof.

                 She was in horror as Gohan was on the ground face down she saw what looked to be smashed food and she stumbled to the body starting to shake, the beginning of a tear welding up in her eyes. What came next however surprised her. Gohan turned over and sat up straight "Oh Hey what's up Videl?"

                 Videl didn't know what to do. So many built up emotions, the thought of him dying tore her up, the only way she could express them were to dive to his chest hugging him as she shook with happiness. "Anything wrong Videl?" Gohan said oblivious to what she thought had happened.

                 Videl looked up at him still hugging him and said, "I thought I had killed you" Gohan looked dumbfounded and thought '_She must think you were killed when her helicopter crashed. I would have… if I were just a normal student_." Gohan smiled putting his arms around her for a few seconds.

                 Videl broke off the hug Gohan looked bashful and said trying to clear some of his case "What happened to my food!" Gohan put on a face of shocked horror as he started to sort through the ruined food.

                 Videl started to laugh and nodded apologetically "Sorry Gohan I guess I ruined it." Gohan glanced at her "Can you make it up to me?" Gohan said seductively as Videl put on a puzzled face "How can I?" Videl asked "Can you cook me food tomorrow please?"

                 Videl fell over as she slapped Gohan "Ouch… Videl come on you owe it to me." Videl blushed a fine tint of pink "But I don't know how to cook real well." Gohan only smiled "I didn't ask for a gourmet meal I just want a lunch to make up for this one." He said as he pointed to the remnants of his cherished food. "Oh this may be hard because you have to keep in mind how much I eat. 

                Don't try and fool me with store bought food or have somebody else make it because believe me I can tell." Videl's blush faded as she believed him '_with the amount of food he eats I wouldn't be surprised_.' "Ok Gohan is there anything you like in particular?" Gohan smiled as he said with a laugh "Anything you cook would be fine with me." Videl blushed again this time with more red on her face as Gohan gave her the son grin as he walked downstairs.

                Gohan arrived as usual at home except this time meeting Chi-Chi at the door Gohan waved Videl good bye as Chi-Chi smiled "Gohan the dinner party is set for Saturday be sure to tell your girlfriend that. Gohan nodded and then "She's not my girlfriend Ma we're just friends!"

                 The rest of the evening was contained mostly of the plans for the dinner party and Gohan was shocked when Chi-Chi wanted Videls help with cooking "Uh Mom she might not be good at cooking." Chi-Chi only smiled "Nonsense any girl can learn how to cook just like any man can learn how to fight" Gohan raised an eyebrow "yea but she knows how to fight." Chi-Chi glared at him "So do I." Gohan shrank into his chair.

                 When he arrived at school the next day the teacher was holding the classes in the library because the school was being repainted "Why do they have to pick during teaching hours and in the middle of the school year!" The teachers fumed as Gohan struggled to get in front noticing Videl as he sat next to her as she squirmed in her seat as she fussed at a problem.

                 Gohan said with a cheery tone "need help Videl?" Videl looked at him and said a false question "If a man weighing two hundred pounds going fifty miles per hour in a vehicle weighing two point five tons crashed head on into another vehicle traveling twenty miles per hour with the man weighing two hundred pounds and the vehicle weighing two tons what would be the average pound per square inch put on the first mans seat belt assuming it was three feet in length."

                 Videl smiled as Gohan took on a face of concentration. Videl started to open her mouth when Gohan answered, "For one that's advanced calculus and I know you aren't studying that for two its 1000 pounds for the first second then its 150 pounds then its only 80 pounds." Videl was shocked she decided to give him the real problem instead of trying to figure out if he was right.

                 Gohan smiled and slowly guided her through the steps "You should be a tutor Gohan" Gohan smiled "I would but I don't have the patience." Videl nodded as the teacher announced "Since the principal is being so kind to us teachers we decided to make it kind for you students. Lunch will take over for the rest of the day" the students cheered as Videl flushed a deep crimson as she reached into her pocket and fetched a dinocap "Here" said Videl as she blushed even more as Gohan smiled at her

                 "Come with me Videl." Said Gohan as he grabbed her hand and led her to the roof. Videl kept blushing as Gohan opened the dino cap and was surprised at what he saw. "That's enough to make a grown man cry." Said Gohan as his mouth started to drool a huge bowl of rice that could easily feed five people almost a full chicken a salad and a chocolate cake to boot. 

                Gohan sniffed the air Videl glanced at him sideways "what are you doing?" Gohan smiled as he said with satisfaction "You made it all yourself except for the icing on the cake that's store bought. Videl was shocked _'Gohan had actually picked up on that?' _Videl was about to turn away aware of Gohan's eating habits and was surprised when he said with a grin "Eat with me Videl" "Videl sat down hesitantly as Gohan took out a dino cap "Brought more food huh?" 

                Videl said deeply saddened that Gohan hadn't relied on her cooking "I wouldn't do that." Gohan said as the dino cap held separate bowls and plates and chopsticks. Gohan gave Videl a plate and a bowl giving her about one fourth of the meal as he scooped out the rest for him. 

                "Thank you Videl this food tastes excellent" Videl blushed a bright crimson as they finished around the same time. Gohan eyed the cake and cut a slice for Videl taking the rest with him Videl watched as Gohan sliced smaller pieces of it eating it one at a time. Videl ate her own piece as Gohan laid down on the roof fulfillment written all over his face. 

                Videl sat cross-legged on the roof "I like being up here Gohan I don't think anyone has ever thought up here was a good place to spend lunch." Gohan smiled as he rubbed his stomach '_Its nice when I spend it up here with you_' Gohan thought eyeing her out of the corner of his eye, a light blush enveloped his face when he saw her face and he turned to look at the sky.

                 "How can you be doubtful of your cooking ability Videl?" Videl was startled at Gohan's comment "Well the only other person I cook for is my dad and he doesn't give me compliments."

                 Gohan's eyes flared a bit "Videl your cooking is one of the best I have ever tasted and believe me I've tasted plenty." Videl blushed but then asked, "Who else is one of your favorite cooks?" Gohan smiled "My mom, you could mistaken her for a professional just like you. That's where it stops… Bulma is ok at cooking but not nearly as good as Mom or you"

                 Videl blushed she hadn't ever received compliments on cooking, and sitting before someone who's most likely an expert of food and telling her it was one of the best he's ever had… sadly it was one of the biggest compliments she had ever received in her life." 

                Videl was then startled "Bulma cooked for you?" Gohan laughed "Yea her husband doesn't like anybody else cooking for him other than her." Gohan smiled again and said "Speaking of cooking we set the date for the dinner to be on Saturday my mom wants you to spend the night since the party doesn't end till ten and everybody doesn't show up till seven." 

                Videl thought for a moment "Sure ill tell my dad I'm going to a sleep over with Erasa." Gohan smiled as the bell rang "Good then ill see you Saturday at three Videl caught up with Gohan "But you said the party doesn't start till seven" Gohan smiled "My mom needs help cooking because there are going to be four people just like me eating at the dinner and other people who eat like normal people." Videl was horrified at the thought of four Gohan's eating but shrugged it off '_A sleep over with Gohan I can't wait'_

                Gohan woke up at one o'clock in the morning because he set the alarm to do so. Gohan stepped into the bathhouse remembering with a slight cringe '_Gohan warm up the water before you wake the whole house with your yelp_.'

                 Gohan was in bliss as he sat in the bath almost falling asleep, however he had to train in the morning before Videl came out or she would suspect something… _'Oh Kame I just realized what a big risk I'm taking by inviting Videl over. I know I can restrain myself but I'm going to have to have a talk with everyone else. Especially Goten.'_

Gohan stepped lightly out of the tub as he flew off wearily to his training grounds he had set up five miles from the house Gohan dazedly got in his ready position as the earth started to quake. 

                Gohan powered up to Super Sayian as he started punching the trees tumbling them down tossing them in the air chopping them to smaller stacks of wood and tying them so he will be ready to take them home when training was over.

                 Gohan started to punch the air rapidly avoiding nothing as he was alerted by a presence "Hey big brother!" Goten shouted Gohan smiled "Hey Goten you were that close to catching me off guard." Goten sighed "What did I do wrong this time?" Gohan smiled "nothing except for not lowering your ki enough." 

                Goten shrugged "can I train with you big brother?" Gohan smiled "sure Goten go ahead take a swing at me." Goten charged at Gohan making a direct impact with his stomach however doing nothing. Gohan shook his head "I know mom is against it but you can turn Super" Goten was wide eyed

                 "How did you know about me going super?" Gohan laughed, "You think I wouldn't be able to sense my own brother reaching Super Sayian?" Goten only laughed as he powered to Super Sayian charging Gohan for real.

                 Gohan laughed, "Still a bit slow Goten but we will work on it." Goten encouraged by Gohan's words got in a ready position as he started chanting "KaMeHa" Gohan stood still and said to Goten helpfully "remember Goten you make the energy which you are releasing, control it." 

                Goten started to concentrate more "MeHaMeHa!" a wave was released as Gohan caught it being thrown backward at the force of the energy wave. "Nice Goten now keep pouring your energy into it" Goten struggled with the beam as it started to become unbalanced. Goten couldn't hold on to the beam anymore as he shouted "Gohan I cant hold on anymore catch it!" Goten released the beam in all different directions "easier said then done Goten" said Gohan as he caught each one burning it with his own power.

                 "Very well done Goten though I wish you had learned how to control ki blasts before you got that much power." Goten smiled "Yea I wish that I was able to control ki then id be able to fly." Gohan's eyes went wide as he nearly fell to the ground. "You don't know how to fly?" Goten shook his head as Gohan held his head "Being able to turn Super Sayian before being able to fly never thought it could happen." Goten looked crookedly at Gohan "You'll teach me right? I don't like how Trunks can do both" Gohan smiled "Ah yes does Vegeta know that his son is a Super Sayian?"

                 Goten shook his head "He was too busy training at the time to realize his son had gone Super Sayian." Gohan laughed "That's Vegeta for you." Gohan motioned to a tree "Goten you know how you make a ki blast by forcing energy to your hands right?" Goten nodded 

                "Try to put your energy under the tree and lift it out of the ground." Goten looked dreadful "But cant I just learn how to fly first?" Gohan shook his head "Do this first its easier that way." Goten sighed as he did as Gohan told slowly forcing his energy below the tree trying to lift it. '_He's starting to lift it but he's going to run out of energy before he's able to lift it out of the ground_.'

                 Gohan helped Goten pull the tree out of the ground and when it was two feet into the air he let go. The tree faltered at first but then staying levitated. "Good job Goten now hold it steady and blast it." Sweat started to drip from Goten's face as he slowly held up a hand the tree starting to fall only to be boosted up again as Goten fired a small ki blast to the tree.

                 Instantaneously splintering it as Goten started to let the pieces of the tree drop. "Don't let the pieces fall Goten hold each and everyone into the air." Goten started to collapse from the stress but still held firm. After a minute or two Gohan smiled "Ok Goten you can let them drop now." Goten with a sigh of relief let the pieces of the tree drop as he stumbled wearily to the ground.

                 Gohan laughed as he said "Wow you can master flying right now if you wanted to I never thought you could learn so quickly." Goten blushed as Gohan laid a hand on Goten's shoulder. Gohan grinned evilly and said, "all you have to do is put energy under you and drive yourself and since you don't weigh nearly as much as a tree you should be able to do fine."

                 Goten started to look frightened as Gohan said, "lets see how you do under pressure." Goten was flung at least 300 feet into the air yelling all the way "Gohan When I get back down I'm going to kill you!" Gohan only laughed and said, "Just fly you'll get here faster." Goten fell cross-legged leaning his head on his hand, as he looked stubborn. Gohan said with another laugh 

                "If you want to fall fine with me but your heading for a lake!" Goten no longer stubborn looked down and saw with fright the lake as he concentrated his energy under him." Goten stopped his descent breathing a sigh of relief as he looked down seeing the lake only inches away. Gohan laughed "I forgot to tell you something Goten look up"

                 Goten looked up seeing nothing however he lost his concentration as he fell into the lake Gohan laughing beside it. Gohan was still laughing hysterically as his brother trudged out of the lake. Goten for once surprised his brother by kicking him into the lake Gohan acted as a skipping stone for a few yards until he finally sank into the lake.

                 Goten saw with exasperation bubbles rising to the top of the lake in abundance. The bubbles stopped as Gohan rose to the top of the lake. Gohan landed near Goten giving him a pat on the back with a large grin on his face "Your getting stronger every hour you could easily become as strong as Trunks."

                 Goten eyes sparkled as he said with the Son grin "You think so?" Gohan nodded "Sure if he doesn't train with Vegeta that is. Goten shook his head "Vegeta trains at too high of a gravity level for trunks the only way he could was if he turned Super and I don't think he wants his dad to know." 

                Gohan nodded "He would probably train him as long as he trained himself poor kid." Gohan looked to the rising sun "Come on we better get back before mom wakes up she would probably ground us both." Goten looked shocked as he lifted off the ground and flew with Gohan, his hands extended to his sides chanting as he did so "Look at me Gohan! Goten is a birdie! Goten is a birdie! Goten is a birdie!"

                Gohan and Goten had not gone to sleep when they went home instead Gohan taught Goten how to levitate things in his room (including Gohan) Goten was getting fatigued when Gohan said they should go to sleep when he heard one of his three favorite statements "Breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi called. 

                Goten and Gohan appeared at the table as Chi-Chi looked at them suspiciously and said with a sigh "If your going to train you might as well be more secretive about it" Gohan and Goten were in utter shock. Chi-Chi said with a grin "both of you take a bath and quickly before breakfast gets cold Goten and Gohan did as they were told coming back "What gave it away Ma?" said Goten as he started to munch on his food 

                "Five things" said Chi-Chi with a smile "One you both stink Two I woke up to earth quakes Three you both have your training Gi on Four you both appeared at the table in record breaking time and Five you were both wet and bruised."

                 Gohan looked at the obvious and said with hyper "Uh Goten can you do me a big favor?" Goten looked at him food bulging from the sides of his mouth as he said "suref Gofan wif wat" Gohan looked at Goten and said "When Videl comes over you cant show her nearly your full power please?" Goten looked disappointed "But I want to show somebody my new trick" 

                Chi-Chi eyed her son Goten suspiciously "what trick?" Goten smiled as he first lifted off the ground and secondly lifted his plate and started to eat with no hands. Chi-Chi grumbled "Sure you teach Goten but not anyone else" Gohan looked at his mother "I could teach you ma"

                 Chi-Chi said with a wave of her hand "I don't want to fly I'm perfectly fine right now as it is." Gohan looked at Goten suspiciously "You will keep your promise wont you Goten?" Goten nodded as he started to sit down in his chair "Cool I owe you one Goten now lets change to something that doesn't show as much muscles"

                Goten nodded as he went to his room grabbing a suit which once belonged to Gohan. It was a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Goten nodded getting on his pair of jeans and black shirt. Chi-Chi saw the boys and said with sparkling eyes "Don't you two look adorable!"

                '_One fifty don't worry Gohan she wont be here for another ten minutes_' Gohan sighed as he told Goten to lift the pile of woods from the training area using his ki he had gotten half the wood when Gohan heard a copter coming. Goten picked up on it to and said with haste "Come on Gohan help me before Videl gets here."

                 Gohan nodded taking all the wood but one pile setting it next to the house. The plane landed and Videl had soon stepped out wearing her usual outfit. Goten wanting to embarrass his brother said with an evil grin, "Is that who Mom says is your girlfriend?" 

                Gohan clasped his hand over the boys mouth as he blushed looking to the glare of Videl as he said with haste "That's what mom thinks we are just friends Goten." Videl smiled as she bent to Goten giving him a smile "So your Gohan's brother he talks about you all the time I hear you're pretty strong."  Goten blushed as he looked down bashfully "Yes miss Videl." 

                Videl smiled as she looked at Gohan raising an eyebrow "Do you always wear sweatshirts and jeans?" Gohan scratched the back of his head "Uh yea." Goten grinned wanting to freak out his brother more "Hey Gohan can I spar with Videl?" Gohan glared at Goten as Videl laughed, "You would have to ask Videl" Gohan said whispering something that only Goten could hear 

                "If you do spar with her go easy on her and if you will please lose." Goten smiled and whispered back "but I want to show her my new trick." Gohan glared at Gohan "You do and I wont teach you the Misenko." Goten had a puppy dog look on and deciding it wouldn't work looked at Videl saying with a grin "Can I spar with you miss Videl?" Videl shook her head "Sorry kiddo but I want to meet Your mom and help her with cooking how about you spar with Gohan real fast while I watch?"

                 Goten grinned at Gohan as Goten nodded getting in ready position "Remember your just a kid not someone who could blow up a city" Goten smiled as he jumped at Gohan going at a slow pace which was pretty fast for Videl. Gohan dodged each one as he jumped over Goten tapping lightly on his head Goten look up to see Gohan smiling "Nice acting squirt"

                 Goten grinned widely saying with a bow "I learned from the best" Videl clapped "Nice match when Dinner is done maybe ill spar with you Gohan" Gohan paled as Videl walked inside Goten finding this hilarious and started to roll on the ground tearing at the eyes. 

                "So your Videl Satan? Gohan told me all about you" Videl blushed as Chi-Chi continued with a grin "so your daughter of the man who beat Cell?" Videl sighed "Yea" Chi-Chi grinned '_Good she's not very enthusiastic about that low down crook who stole fame from my boy_' "So you cooked Gohan lunch?" Videl blushed "Yea but that's only because I smashed his other one on accident."

                 Chi-Chi grinned Gohan said you were an excellent cook and coming from my Gohan that must mean that your as good as me. Videl blushed a bright crimson "I doubt that miss Son." Chi-Chi smiled "please call me Chi-Chi" '_or mom'_ she thought evilly.

                 "Well you can start by cooking that over there" Videl nodded as she started to fix dinner "This looks like a ton of food" Videl said in amazement "actually its only fifty pounds of food I hope its enough. 

                "Yea I see how Gohan eats." Chi-Chi nodded "You never get used to the amount the boys can eat." Videl looked questioningly. "Didn't Gohan tell you that Vegeta and Trunks were coming?" Videl nodded "And they eat as much as Gohan?" Chi-Chi nodded "Vegeta eats more than Gohan but thankfully Trunks and Gohan eat as much as an adult" 

                Videl stood only for a minute more redoubling her efforts she started to fix dinner with haste. "I hope we can finish in time then." Chi-Chi grinned wanting to change the subject "I should give you a hair cut dear and maybe I can lend you a dress." Videl looked down at what she wore  "Ill take the dress but a haircut?" Chi-Chi nodded "Gohan said you were going to spar with some of the guys and I don't want them to have an advantage with your hair." 

                Videl sighed _'I hope Gohan likes short hair'_ she thought dreamily Chi-Chi grinned, "So are you and Gohan going out?" Videl fumbled a bit and said with a huge blush "Why did Gohan say we were?" Chi-Chi felt like laughing but thought better of it "No he keeps saying your just friends. But I think you look like the perfect couple."

                 Videl blushed even redder "But we are just friends" said Videl her blush going to a deeper crimson "Oh well hope I didn't embarrass you any dear" Videl looked up her blush fading as she saw a picture of Gohan Chi-Chi and somebody else. 

                "Excuse me Chi-Chi but who is that?" Videl said pointing to the man in the picture "That's Goku my late husband Gohan talks about him doesn't he?" Videl shook her head "He does but not a lot" Chi-Chi lowered her head "He still blames himself" she said with depression. 

                "Why does he blame himself?" Chi-Chi smiled "Never mind dear." Chi-Chi lifted her head "You do know that all the people coming saved the earth right?" Videl was dumbfounded "How? I know they watched the cell games but…" Chi-Chi waved her hand 

                "The earth has been in danger more than once dear before Satan became so powerful my husband and his friends saved the earth" Videl interested poured another batch of rice into a very large bowl starting another batch and listened "You might be too young to remember but do you recall when those aliens invaded the earth?" Videl nodded "I thought they just left" Chi-Chi shook her head "Oh no dear each one of them fought some of them being badly injured" Videl looked down "Yea I saw that one guy get killed by a kamikaze." 

                Chi-Chi shook her head "He didn't die he was able to escape the Kamikaze they just didn't show it Then the stations went out and I couldn't tell you how worried I was about my husband I wanted to go out there with a machine gun and fight also" Videl was surprised as Chi-Chi lowered her head "None of the Z fighters got the respect they richly deserved and I respect them because they didn't care."

                 Videl was in disbelief "They sound like the complete opposite of my dad. He does anything for credit." Chi-Chi smiled "Yes anything." Videl wasn't sure what she meant by that but she knew she couldn't get Chi-Chi to tell so she just went to cooking.

                Gohan greeted first Yamcha telling him the situation and soon he had told everyone except Piccolo and the infamous Vegeta who arrived by car. "Why must we take the car woman?" Bulma shook her head "Because I said so now be quiet we are guests." 

                Vegeta looked with contempt to Gohan and said with a smile. "You haven't been training brat of Kakarrot" Gohan only nodded "I haven't had time sorry if I hadn't had a good spar with you in a while." Vegeta grinned "How about right now?"

                 Gohan put on a face of sorrow "Sorry Vegeta but I have a guest who thinks we are all weak and we have to go along with it… second thought you can go ahead and be as strong as you want since its hard for you to hide "but don't turn Super or else you will be called Puar or Oolong or Roschi." 

                Vegeta looked disgusted "Fine son of Kakarrot but I demand a spar once the filth leaves." Gohan glared at Vegeta "Ill go to your house tomorrow she plans on staying the night." Vegeta's attitude immediately changed when he heard the word She. "So Gohan you found a mate?" 

                Gohan blushed "We are just friends!" Vegeta started to laugh as Bulma and the rest put in congratulations on the new girlfriend "BUT WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Gohan said everyone else looking skeptical Vegeta then said with vigilance "Tell me Gohan have you laid her yet?" Gohan's hair started to flicker gold as Vegeta laughed but stopped suddenly as Bulma stepped behind him whispering something making Vegeta pale 

                "The two things the woman is good at and she threatens to take them both away" Gohan realized what Vegeta meant by two things one was Cooking the other made Gohan blush thinking about it. Piccolo arrived soon  "Hey piccolo!"  Greeted Gohan giving his mentor a pat on the back. "Hello Gohan"

                 Gohan started to speak when Piccolo cut him off "I know I heard you telling everybody else from a mile away literally." Gohan went white as a sheet "I hope Videl didn't hear. Piccolo smiled and nudged him with a grin. "Oh your "Friend"?" Piccolo asked his smirk widening as Gohan gave him a glare. Suddenly all focus was turned to food (except for Piccolo's) as Gohan heard another one of his favorite statements "Dinners Done!"

                It was surprising everyone fit evenly Between Bulma and Krillin's family. There wasn't much room and the gentleman Gohan volunteered to stand. Piccolo took his seat; the people who were able to make it were Krilin and family, Yamcha, Bulma and family Chouzou, Tien and piccolo. 

                Gohan looked over and saw out of the corner of his eye another table he glided over to it picked it up and sat it down next to the other table and everyone was able to sit evenly. With five seats to spare Chi-Chi smiled as Gohan looked around "Don't worry Gohan Videl will be down shortly" Almost everybody snickered at what Chi-Chi said but stopped abruptly as Gohan looked at them.

                 He heard foot steps and what he saw made Yamcha's Krillin's and Vegeta's mouth open Vegeta and Yamcha were lucky Vegeta was hit over the head by Bulma making his mouth shut Yamcha was hit by Chi-Chi's frying pan and Krillin wasn't very lucky at all for unlike every one else his wife was very strong. 

                Videl came from one of the rooms she wore a black dress that split to mid thigh with spaghetti straps a necklace of emeralds and a bracelet with a few turquoise stones embedded within it. Yet she refused to wear the high heels.  Gohan had wide eyes as he saw that Videls hair was cut short she sat next to Gohan him being the only one she knew. 

                Videl was unsure of herself as she walked to the dining room wearing such an outfit and having her hair cut short. She was immediately encouraged though as she saw the look that most of the men gave her and after getting over the shock of seeing a green man up close laughed at the fact that most of the men who had given her such approving looks had been smacked by the women at the table.

                 She took a seat next to Gohan who looked at her, her blush brightening as he said with a sigh "You look beautiful Videl." Videl had received those words from other students before but it seemed like a compliment when it came from Gohan and not just a pick up line.

                 "Thank you" she said timidly. Vegeta grinned quite evilly as he said "So your Gohan's Mate?" Videl turned a surprised eye over to Vegeta. '_Mate? Who the hell says mate?_' Videl thought as she blushed a deep crimson, Gohan flushed also but with anger "Vegeta I told you she's just a friend!" Vegeta started to laugh but was silenced as something underneath the table happened and Bulma had the look of satisfaction on her face Vegeta quite the opposite. 

                Bulma smiled and said "Hello the names Bulma Briefs its nice to meet you." Videl said shyly "Hi my name is Videl Satan." Everyone except for Gohan Chi-Chi Goten and Videl looked at each other for a few moments and then laughed hysterically most of them coming to tears. Vegeta was the first to recover "You picked a fine one Gohan"

                 Gohan blushed and said with a glare "That's enough" immediately everyone calmed down. Videl looked on in a shock, she had been laughed at. She was starting to become depressed until Krilin said with a sigh "Wow the daughter of the man who beat cell it's an honor."

                 Videl just looked glum "Yea I guess so." Krillin looked at Videl and said with a sigh "Don't be so sad we weren't laughing at you its just we find it amusing that Gohan …" Krillin stopped talking as he took on a look of pain eighteen pinching his arm with a lot of force 

                "We were laughing that Gohan was able to get you to come over! Jeeze you didn't need to pinch me." Videl looked at Gohan and then at everyone else he was probably the weakest in the group everyone else showed a great deal of muscle he's probably considered a nerd. Videl suddenly remembered why she came here "Did any of you cheat in the cell games or the World Martial Arts tournament?" 

                All of them looked serious at that then Vegeta answered "It is dishonorable to cheat we would never do such a thing." Videl believed him and then asked another question "How do you people know the people with gold hair." Vegeta looked on in shock "You told her?" Gohan nodded his head "Everyone knows about the people with gold hair." Vegeta nodded "They were close friends of all of us. Videl then asked where are they now. Vegeta considered his words carefully realizing he had become the representative of the group. 

                "One lives happily two died and one was drained too much to be healed by a hospital." Videl looked on with sorrow "Where is the one that lives happily?" Vegeta decided to take the fall then have Gohan tell her "its me" Videl was shocked Vegeta continued "Of course after the fight my hair turned back to black and my eyes lost their color." 

                "What about the boy that fought?" Vegeta once again contemplated what to say Gohan saved him. "He was too injured to be healed by the hospital" Videl looked down "sorry for your losses" Vegeta looked to the ceiling _'Only one loss' _Videl then asked "please don't think me rude but how did Goku die?" Everyone's face turned to a grimace "he died to a heart disease" Gohan answered silently "Oh" said Videl everyone was saved by the silence that followed when Chi-Chi brought in the food Gohan looked on with enthusiasm as Chi-Chi said "dig in" 

                Videl saw that in less than five minutes the four men had cleared two plates apiece the food disappearing slowly. Krillin muttered "you Sayians." Videl looked to Krillin and asked "Sayians?" all the people except for Videl glared at him as he said "just a nickname!" everyone went back to eating as Krillin saw his life flash before his eyes.

            Soon everyone was getting ready to go Yamcha Tien and Chouzou had agreed to run and piccolo said he would just walk. Once they had all left Videl was sitting on the couch Gohan sit next to her "You didn't spar with any of them"

 Gohan said grinning "I believed them when they said they didn't cheat" Gohan nodded "So did my mom talk you into the dress?" Videl nodded "She thought I could look feminine" Gohan smirked "Well you certainly can" Videl blushed. Videl gazed into Gohan's eyes as she became lost in the sea of black.

 Gohan was looking into her eyes as both of them started to lean towards each other "HEY GOHAN!" Gohan nearly shot up about five feet as Goten snickered behind him "Did I catch you off guard brother?"

 Chi-Chi came out of a corner and promptly dragged Goten off by the ears '_They were so close_!' Chi-Chi seethed. Gohan looked to Videl and smiled apologetically "Sorry" he said as he got up and walked to see his brother.

 Videl was shocked _'I almost kissed him I almost kissed Gohan! Don't I want it to stay a friendship?' _Gohan while catching up with Chi-Chi thought nearly the same thing. Gohan heard Chi-Chi scolding Goten, she caught sight of Gohan and said with a smile. "Oh Gohan your going to sleep on the couch tonight Goten is sleeping on the roof and Videl is sleeping in your room."

 Gohan agreed especially with Goten sleeping on the roof and hurried to his room hiding the Training Gi and the senzu beans. "Hey Videl." He called out to the couch seeing Videl asleep he smiled as he picked her up carrying her to his bedroom he was very amused when Videl snuggled up against his chest as he gently set her down in his bed taking off the jewelry and setting it on the desk next to his bed. He smiled as he walked out the room.

A/N yea just R/R I think I did an ok job though I got really disgusted with myself at some parts. I found out that I do chapters by weeks it goes from Sunday to Saturday for one week I know theres an exception for it being Friday at the very beginning but that's just one thing also if any one has any suggestions I promise to consider each one.

(Oh and for those of you who don't know I once had this published before with intent of a lemon but I found I couldn't do it for a number of reasons… Anyhow this is just me publishing it again because I just couldn't let it soak up space on my hard drive.)


	2. Chapter Two: Out With The Secrets

A/N well uh sorry this took so long but I like to make long chapters instead of many short chapters. I know there's a lot of OOC in some of these parts but just bare with me at most parts. Also I'd like to remind people this is an A/U and I try to explain things in my view and I make small differences in characters.  Also I apologize with this being smaller than the first chapter but I wanted to release it so nobody would get impatient. Well without further ado Chapter two. Oh and I will be adding in your suggestions around chapter 4 or so… 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ nor DB however I do own this piece of writing.

                Videl woke up not knowing what room she was in. After a brief look around she distinguished some textbooks and noticed with shock _'I'm in Gohan's Room… I need to take a shower_' she thought as she sat up realizing the ear rings she wore last night were on the desk '_I wonder if Gohan put me in here' _she thought absently, as she walked to the kitchen seeing that Gohan and Goten had already eaten.

                 She looked for Chi-Chi and upon finding her asked shyly "Do you have a shower?" Chi-Chi looked at her and said apologetically "sorry dear we only have a bath house and I think Go…" Chi-Chi stopped abruptly "I think its empty so go ahead and Go in there. Videl nodded with a smile and when she got her change of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, and soap she walked to the bathhouse. 

                She walked inside and noticed that the steam was so thick it was impossible to see three feet in front of her. She stripped down to her skin sliding into the bath with a grateful sigh. However the serenity would not last long; Videl felt a shift in the water and noticed with alarm that someone was in the bath with her.

                Gohan heard someone get into the water and ducked his body into the water showing only his head. The person must have heard the splash because whoever it was did the same thing. He searched for whose ki it was _'It isn't Goten It isn't moms its… Oh shit…_' Gohan called out hesitantly "Uh hey Videl"

                 The voice stuttered back "G-G-Gohan?" Gohan scratched the back of his head. As the voice continued "Chi-Chi told me no-one was in here." Gohan could see his mother doing that "Its ok Videl it's a bubble bath I can't see anything" Videl relaxed to those words. _'Unless I go underwater' _Gohan thought passively _'Uh oh what if she goes underwater to wash her hair'_

Videl couldn't believe it she was in the bathtub with Gohan. "H-Hey Gohan?" asked Videl shakily "Yes?" Gohan answered shyly  "is there something I can wet my hair with?" Gohan answered "No you just have to go underwater." Said Gohan. Videl blushed "Its ok Videl ill get out now" Gohan said still blushing like mad.

                 Videl bit her lower lip as she heard Gohan get out of the water. _'Damn I knew I forgot something, Just my luck'_ Gohan thought _'no towel'_ Gohan asked shyly "Umm Videl do you have an extra towel?" Videl looked down since she didn't have long hair anymore she didn't see the need of having a towel to wrap her hair in. "No but you can have mine." Gohan gulped and said "ok I'm coming over there" Videl secretly wanted to keep watching but she knew it was rude so she took a breath of air and dived underwater and held her breath as long as she could. 

                When she came back up for air Gohan had wrapped the towel around his waist and had walked outside she waited for a few minutes and then Gohan entered again fully clothed he handed her a towel as he walked out of the bathhouse blushing madly.

                When Videl had gotten over initial shock of having the chance to see Gohan in anything but long sleeved clothes, she had dressed and gone looking for Gohan to apologize. She saw Chi-Chi and asked where they were "Oh the boys?" They went swimming in the lake about a mile that way. Chi-Chi pointed east "Thanks" Videl said as she sped off in the given direction. She heard a guy laughing and when she stepped out a back was turned to her wearing swimming shorts. 

                '_That cant be Gohan_' "Uh Gohan?" Videl said as Gohan froze wanting to fly away '_SHIT!_' He turned around as Videl gaped at what he was hiding behind the sweatshirt perfectly toned abs with muscled arms and chest. He stood rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh hi Videl" he said with a blush" Goten looked at Gohan "Does this mean I can stop acting weak?" Goten asked quietly "no" was the only response Gohan gave 

                Goten shrugged and jumped back in the lake. Videl still gazed at Gohan. "Gohan why on earth do you wear a sweat shirt?" Videl asked as Gohan only rubbed the back of his neck "Uh well I uh." Gohan stuttered; "I don't want people to know that I'm bulky" Gohan finally gave. "Why wouldn't you want people to know that unless..." Then Videl looked at him suspiciously  "Gohan spar with me" Gohan said solemnly "but I don't want to" Videl was going to take a risk with this one but she had to be sure.

                 She threw a punch at Gohan, which he dodged. "Videl what are you doing?" Gohan said dodging each punch "I'm sparing with you" was the only answer Videl gave '_Gohan just go ahead and beat her. You cant She will think you a freak if you show how much stronger you are than her. How do you suppose he lose then your not very good at acting and you wont get any bruises… Ok Gohan don't do much all you have to do is fly_.' 

                Gohan sighed which made Videl frightened _'How can he sigh when I'm throwing my best punches?' _Suddenly there was nothing to punch at "Up here Videl" said a deep voice she was shocked "How did you do that Gohan?" Gohan shrugged "It's a trick" Videl glared at him jumping at him trying to kick him in mid air. He caught her foot grabbed her by the shoulders and stood her right side up. She started to shake violently "I'm not going to hurt you Videl" Gohan said stopping Videl from shaking

                 "I'm not as tough as I look" Gohan said as Videl looked him straight in the face. He didn't have the hard eyes of a killer and she relaxed even more. "Uh Gohan can you set me down?" Gohan nodded Goten came out of the water "Now can we fight for real?" Gohan shook his head "Later I have to explain a lot to Videl." Goten nodded and flew off to home "Who else can fly?"

                 Videl asked sarcastically "The only people at the dinner party last night that couldn't fly was Bulma Chi-Chi and you. However I can change that" Videl looked frightened "How?" Gohan grinned "in exchange for you not telling anyone about my secret Ill teach you how to fly." Videl's eyes grew. "You can be taught how to fly?" Gohan nodded 

                "Yea I taught Goten how to fly though he's a bit more powerful than you, you can probably still learn just as fast." Videl looked doubtfully "Goten more powerful then me?" Gohan sighed he didn't want to give away anything else but he didn't want Videl to think Goten was weak and get in trouble in a spar. 

                "Goten can do this" Gohan raised his finger forming a small amount of ki at the tip. Videl gaped in amazement at Gohan. "What is that?" Videl asked dumbstruck. She lightly touched it and immediately pulled her hand back. Gohan sighed, "Its what keeps our bodies running its called ki" Videl asked hesitantly "so everybody has ki?" Gohan nodded "yes everybody especially you." Videl blushed "If I trained you Videl you could easily become the strongest woman in the world" Videl blushed "I'm not that good" Gohan shook his head "when you competed in the tournament you won second place right?" 

                Videl nodded" "And girls are allowed to compete correct?" Videl nodded again gaining some confidence "Then why would you think you were not already one of the strongest women alive?" Videl turned the brightest red you could ever imagine. 

                She smiled crookedly "What if I said I don't believe you?" Gohan looked puzzled "There is just no way that this can be real or else my dad would have found out how to do it." Gohan sighed '_Great now what do I say_?' Gohan shook his head "How could I prove it? You have seen me fly seen me disappear before your eye and form ki in front of you what else can I do?" 

                Videl smiled "fight in the world martial arts tournament." Gohan gaped "But wouldn't that be the same if you just told the whole world?" Videl only smiled sweetly "I don't think your telling the truth then." Gohan pouted in stubbornness "Ok but then I wont teach you how to fly." Now it was Videls turn to pout, "Oh come on Gohan I want to see how strong you are. Plus I want to fly!" 

                Gohan turned his head "the only way I could possibly go is if everybody else will." Videl knew who he meant by everyone and lowered her head. "Can I go when everyone else does?" a voice called, Videl looked behind her and saw Goten. Gohan put on a look of distress "Your going to tell everyone aren't you?" Gohan said already knowing the answer.

                 Videl put on a look of utter joy and victory "You have to teach me how to fly as well." Gohan shrugged sighing as he did so "Ok we will start now, Goten get down here" Videl was looking at Gohan questioningly  "Uh what do you mean start? Why do we need Goten?" Gohan sighed, "You don't know how to control ki yet so first you need more ki" 

                Videl scratched her head "I train everyday how can Goten being here give me a better work out then what I usually do?" Gohan smiled "Who said anything about working physically? Goten isn't going to do physical work with you I will. Right now though we are just doing mental work" Videl once again looked puzzled as Goten sat on the ground cross-legged. 

                "Videl follow Goten's example." Gohan told her with a bit of a grin. Videl sat down as Gohan got stones from a river. Gohan threw the rocks to Goten and said "Ok Goten do your usual work out with those while I get Videl started on the basics." Goten nodded levitating the stones and flying them back and forth shocking Videl. "Ok Videl you know how you flex your muscles?" 

                Videl nodded "Try doing that except don't tighten just imagine moving the energy to one part of your body." Videl did as she was told but felt no difference. Gohan smiled "Good you did that very well now do it while trying to bring out the energy. Videl looked at her hands and tried to focus the energy but failed "Easy Videl don't tighten up relax" Videl relaxed and to her surprise noticed a brief ball of light shine on her hand as she felt very dizzy collapsing on the spot.

                  Her head was in Gohan's lap noticing he wore his usual outfit she stared absently into coal black eyes. She smiled as the face smiled back "Very good Videl" she sat up "what happened?" Gohan only smiled "you passed the first test you were able to bring out your energy confirming my former belief."

                 Videl looked at him curiously "and what would that belief be?" Gohan only smiled "Don't take offense when I say you're too weak right now to hold energy." Videl blushed "I'm not weak!" Gohan smiled "You aren't weak but you are too weak to handle energy." 

                Videl looked sad "Don't worry Videl ill train you personally to get you into shape." Videl looked smug "fine Mr. trainer train me." Gohan nodded pulling out a pair of her clothes she blushed as she saw that it also included a pair of her underwear "Gohan you pervert what are you doing with my clothes!" Videl yelled blushing a deep crimson. Gohan winced "Sorry I didn't ask permission but while you were out I took the liberty of altering your clothing."

                 Videl looked down at her clothing seeing no apparent difference "what's different about them?" Videl asked double-checking the clothing "nothing really except that they are fifty pounds in weight when worn." Videl was doubtful "How is that even possible?" Gohan shrugged "Beats me Piccolo taught me it I'm not sure how it works either I'm wearing a pair of altered clothing right now."

                 Videl looked at the clothing _'I liked him better shirtless then with that sweat shirt.' _Videl blushed "Gohan pointed to a clearing in the woods promising not to watch as Videl stepped out into the woods. She double-checked to make sure nobody was watching pulling off her shirt and bra quickly exchanging it with the altered ones at once feeling the difference.

                 The clothing he had picked out for whatever reasons were pants with a belt a tank top and a shirt. When she had completely changed her clothing she staggered back to Gohan. Gohan smiled "I hope fifty pounds isn't too much oh I almost forgot your shoes" 

                Gohan said as he blasted a weird form of ki at her shoes. "How long till I get used to it?" Gohan smiled "It should only take an hour then ill increase it to around sixty pounds if you can handle it." Videl stared "Might I ask how much your clothes weigh?" Gohan chuckled "Ill tell you that it's more than a hundred pounds" '_just add a couple more zeroes_' Videl gaped as Gohan got up. 

                "Well lets go train," Gohan said as he started for his training ground. When they got there Videl was mortified with what she saw "It looks like a nuclear testing ground" she said absently seeing the many pot holes and charred trees. "Don't worry we wont go hard core in your first training session."

                 Gohan said as Videl wandered about "Ok Videl, attack me." Videl did as she was told Gohan easily avoiding the punches "Come on Videl faster." Videl sped up desperate to get at least one hit in. 

                Finally Gohan was hit in the back by something as Videl kneed him in the stomach. Gohan staggered backward a few feet surprised more than anything. Gohan looked in back of him seeing Goten smile obviously very proud of himself. 

                Gohan glared then looked in front of him smiling sweetly at Videl "Very good way to take advantage of a… "Distraction"" Gohan said as he fired a ki blast at Goten knocking him probably far away. Videl looked on in shock she had given Gohan her best hit and all he had done was turn around and blast Goten.

                 The rest of the training session had gone by, Gohan had been impressed that she went from fifty pounds to seventy pounds in less than three hours. However she had to tighten the belt because clothing that weighed more tended to fall down.

                 Finally the sun started to set and Videl was very tired. "Hey Videl lets get back to the house." Gohan said not a hint of fatigue. Videl shook her head "I don't want to stop not that I'm so close to getting stronger." Gohan nodded "Try to make a ki ball again." Videl did as she was told and soon had a ki ball on her palm. Gohan only nodded "You see you're already stronger if you can handle ki."

                 Videl then let the ball drop to the ground and immediately she felt dizzy. Gohan ran up and caught her before she fell. "Well Videl you were able to hold it longer." Gohan said as he looked to the sky searching for his brother's ki. '_I didn't mean to toss him that far away from home_.' Gohan flew to his brother's ki finding Goten having fun with a dinosaur.

                 "Goten dinners done!" Gohan called knowing it would get Goten to go home which it did as he passed by Gohan he chanted wildly "Food for Goten! Food for Goten!" Gohan smiled as he went back to the area he set Videl in; noticing she was still asleep. Gohan picked her up and started to slowly fly her to his house as she cuddled up into his embrace.

                She woke up to alarm clock that was set two hours before school started '_Damn we are never going to make it, it takes four hours to get to school in the copter._' Videl went to the bathhouse cleaning promptly feeling a huge difference from the altered clothing to her regular clothes. When she went to eat breakfast she noticed Gohan already stuffing his face.

                 When she sat down he had already finished "So do you want to go once you finish breakfast?" Gohan asked "I don't see a point because if we go we will be two no three hours late. Gohan shrugged "We are taking the express namely me." Videl gaped for a few moments then remembering, "How fast can you fly?" Gohan shrugged "fast enough to get us there."

                 Videl finished her breakfast got her duffel bag packed it up and walked outside." Videl looked at Gohan who had dressed out in his nerd suit. "Can we make a quick stop at my house?" Gohan nodded picking Videl up she blushed as Gohan started to fly toward her house. The wind was very cold so she subconsciously leaned against Gohan's chest sharing his warmth.

                 Gohan had sped up and Videl was amazed to see the blur going by "Hey Gohan how long until we are there?" Videl asked shyly. Gohan looked down and said somewhat laughing, "we are here." Videl looked blankly at her house as Gohan landed on the roof. "No wonder you can keep up that schedule" Videl said with a grin on her face.   

                She jumped to her balcony as Gohan took note where it was. Videl came back out with her backpack as Gohan picked her up again flying about a mile away from the school. "We have about twenty minutes left so we can walk." Gohan said calmly as Videl looked into his eyes.  Videl minutes later decided to break the silence "So are you planning on telling anybody else in the school other than me about your ability?"

                 Gohan shrugged "Nope I plan on going in disguise so then nobody will notice me." Videl laughed at this "What are you going to do wear a fake mustache?" Gohan smiled "I don't really know what I will dress up like I was planning on wearing a mask like some of those pro wrestlers." Videl chuckled "If you go shirtless nobody will notice you." Gohan blushed then grinned,     

                 "A shirtless guy wearing a mask I must say it sounds original at least." Videl laughed but soon stopped as they passed through a dark alleyway a guy jumped out grabbing Gohan by the head holding a knife to his neck. Gohan kept his look "Help me Videl." Gohan said trying not to laugh "Shut up you little nerd or ill slit your god damn throat." Said the stranger Gohan had to consider his options. "Hey Videl go ahead and attack this guy don't worry about me." Videl was in total fear '_Gohan might be strong but he's not immortal_!' 

                The stranger held the knife tighter against Gohan's skin Gohan only growing more serious. Videl wanted to attack but the chances Gohan surviving are slim. Gohan solved her dilemma by grabbing the arm that held the knife  "Let go your breaking my arm!" Gohan sighed "Amazing I could have swore you were threatening to kill me" Gohan said tightening his grip 

                "The stranger dropped the knife as Gohan threw the stranger into a trash bin." Videl was in a little disbelief but she slowly was getting used to it. "Do you ever get scared?" Videl said starting to walk to the school again "Sure if there's something to be scared about." 

                "Hey Gohan are you sure you and Videl aren't a couple?" Gohan blushed madly as he sat in the first hour. Videl blushing just as hard '_we were close' _Videl thought ruthlessly cursing Goten in the process. Gohan smiled "I know I've repeated myself around twenty times but ill do it again. We are just friends." Sharperner just smiled evilly "but you have all the signs of a couple you go home together you eat lunch together you talk a lot, too much if you ask me. You spend the night at each other's houses you have dinner together. How can you not be a couple?"

                 Gohan blushed redder "Friends do that also though." Sharperner gave up for the time being "I guess it is hard to believe Videl strongest girl in the world is going out with a nerd anyway." Videls face went white remembering how strong Gohan is as she turned to him she nearly fainted when she saw Gohan was just smiling. "Yea I guess it is pretty hard to believe"

                 Gohan said grinning though in contempt. Videl decided to speak up "Gohan's not a nerd I bet he could kick your butt." Sharperner started to laugh uncontrollably finally coughing to a stop he said calmly "Fine we will have an arm wrestle as soon as it's lunch." Gohan decided to grin even more "Good want to make some wagers?" Sharperner started to smile "Sure how about we make Videl the bet" 

                That idea was thrown out the window as Videl almost did the same to Sharperner "It was a joke" Sharperner cried "How about this if I win you have to stop calling me a nerd and you have to stop embarrassing Videl." Videl blushed at this Sharperner just smiled "Ok and if I win you have to tell me the truth about the relationship and you cant call me a muscle head anymore."

                 Gohan nodded, the rest of the day went by quickly as lunch rolled around Gohan wishing to eat more than do arm wrestling. Gohan and Sharperner stepped to a desk and sat down separate seats. Sharperner pulling out a cloth and putting it under his arm Gohan did no such thing.

                 Most of the girls huffed a lot of comments about male pride and idiots. However there were a select few like Videl who were rooting for somebody to win mostly all the girls that were for the match voted for Sharperner Videl unsurprisingly voted for Gohan. Gohan nodded at the surprisingly huge crowd that had gathered Gohan and Sharperner clasped arms as the match began Gohan leaned his arm slightly to the left causing Sharperner to try with all his might to move the arm to the right Gohan started to move his arm to the right following Sharperner still keeping the calm expression Videl looked at the arms noticing Gohan putting no effort in to it but Sharperner put all his might into it.

                 Gohan sighed and easily leaned Sharperner arm to the left pinning it to the table the crowd took on a look of shock as Gohan stood up shaking Sharperner's hand as he left for the roof Videl quick in pursuit.

                "That was cool Gohan" Videl said Gohan just sighed, "I hope everybody still thinks I'm a nerd." Videl looked exasperated "Why can't people think you're strong?" Gohan thought back to the reasons why he had chose it "Because I don't want to be famous its to protect my family from the paparazzi." 

                Videl remembered how much the press had bothered her when she had become the junior champion and showed sympathy to Gohan. "Oh Gohan I forgot to ask Vegeta but I saw a Gold haired fighter more than once at this school." Gohan looked worried "Was there anything in particular about him?" Videl glanced at Gohan "other than the obvious blonde hair and turquoise eyes he wore clothes similar to yours except he had more muscles."

                 Gohan coughed at that '_Good the only time she truly saw me was when I was Super level two that should make it easier.' _"Maybe there is one that I haven't seen yet?" Gohan said speculatively "Which reminds me when is the tournament?" Videl thought, "I think it's in two or three weeks." Gohan grimaced "Well I can't say I'm looking forward to it." Videl turned her head sideways "I still don't understand something. I don't mean to change the subject or anything but how did Vegeta turn his hair gold?"

                 Gohan thought about this '_Great now what can I tell her… Vegeta made it sound like a process that turned his hair gold because he said after the fight he went back to normal which he did. Can I possibly say that it's the way he looks when he's angry? Maybe I can say its how he powers up… I can't say that. He made the transformation sound like he didn't know anything about it… Shit Vegeta really screwed me here could I tell her about the Sayians? Tell her that Vegeta and Trunks are the only ones that still survive? Well it sounds good but do I want to take such a risk? Well I cant really tell her anything else.' _

The conversation with him only took around twenty seconds "If I tell you this Videl you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Promise?" Videl contained a squeal of delight '_I'm able to get more out of Gohan each day._' Videl nodded her head "Ok I'm going to tell you a story that will start now but ill finish when you come over to train."

                 Videl nodded getting in a relaxed position as Gohan cleared his throat "There once reined a tyrant named Frieza. Frieza was an evil being who only wished to take over the universe. Under Frieza there were different races of aliens who set off to take over planets. One of these races was called Sayians." Videl raised her hand "I'm sorry Gohan but there is no way I can believe something like that its just way too far fetched." 

                Gohan sighed "Well ok but its an interesting story anyway if you want to know about it." Videl nodded "Sure it's been a while since I've heard a decent story." Gohan raised an eyebrow "In any case the Saiyan race was a blood thirsty one yet their only difference between appearances between the Saiyans and humans were that Saiyans had a tail. However Frieza soon became afraid of the Sayians for they started to become powerful and could some day overthrow him so he blew up their home planet."

                 Videl eyes nearly flew open "A whole planet! Destroyed? By what?" Gohan shrugged "from a ki blast" Videl nearly fainted "Can your brother blow up a planet?" Gohan thought for a second _'Probably but I can't tell her that' _"Of course not Goten isn't strong enough to have blown up a planet and for that matter neither am I" the bell rang as Gohan and Videl went to their classes Videl eager to listen to the rest of the "Fairy Tale". 

                As Videl left her Dad a note telling her she'd be at a friends house till six Gohan got his facts together about Frieza deciding what to tell her and what not to tell her. Gohan picked Videl up gingerly as they flew to Gohan's house landing on the door mat he set Videl down opening the door.

                 "Hey mom me and Videl are going to be training." Gohan thought he heard Goten bounding to the front door and then a sound like a bell echoed throughout the house. "Ok Gohan sorry but Goten cant join you right now." Gohan glanced down to see Chi-Chi holding a frying pan and he could almost see Goten's happy face imprinted on the inside.

                 "Ok later mom." Gohan said. Videl called out before running after Gohan "Good day Mrs. Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi waved as she closed the door going back to Goten seeing him on the ground spirals for eyes. "Sorry Goten but I just cant have you ruining it for Gohan and Videl." Goten snapped out of his hypnosis as he started to look around with Chi-Chi smiling "Mom I wanted to go train with Gohan." Goten started to pout as Chi-Chi started to grin, "Oh I thought you wanted three times as much dinner tonight guess I was wrong." Goten immediately agreed to leaving Gohan alone for the day.

                "Ok Videl where were we?" Videl gazed at the lake they sat by "I think we left off at Freeza blowing up the Sayian home planet.' Gohan nodded "Well Frieza had let live some Sayians somewhat as pets. Now there was a legend with the Sayians that if you achieved true power you would turn into an ultimate force called a Super Sayian." Videl rose an eyebrow "They are creative with names aren't they?" 

                Gohan shrugged  "Three of the Sayians Freeza let free were by the name of Raditz Nappa and…" Gohan took a huge sigh "Vegeta" Videl gaped at this "Your saying Vegeta is a Sayian!" Gohan nodded "Actually he's the prince of Sayians in case you were wondering about the whole high and mighty act." Videl nodded "Anyways at this time my father Goku was being raised by his grandfather Gohan."

                 Videl smiled "From where you got your name I presume?" Gohan nodded "Yes Goku's grandfather was killed by an unknown creature… so Goku had to raise himself." Videl looked down "That must have been tough." Gohan nodded "Yea but its easier then it sounds other than the lonely part."

                 Gohan shook himself "Anyway my father had soon become very strong being one of the only people to master the Kamehameha wave. And soon Frieza set his eyes on planet earth. He first dispatched a man named Raditz to take it over he captured me for some reason but with the help of my dad and Piccolo they were able to defeat him. However Raditz had a communicator on directly linked to Vegeta and Nappa. Soon they were heading to us, so we trained and yes I did train with Piccolo for about a year." Videl listened intently

                 _'This sounds really far fetched but could Gohan make this up on the top of his head?' _"Now Vegeta and Nappa arrived one day and all the Z-fighters showed up to defeat them except for my dad who was tied up for a few hours. We weren't doing too well until my dad had shown up.

                 My dad defeated Nappa and unfortunately for Nappa Vegeta didn't take kindly to weakness. Now after a hard fight my dad was able to defeat Vegeta however he spared Vegeta allowing him to escape." Videl was wide eyed "He allowed him to live? He was willing to kill all of you and your dad still let him live?"

                 Gohan shrugged "My dad believed everyone deserved a second chance and what do you know Vegeta isn't evil anymore now back to the story. My dad was hospitalized and me and Krilin decided to go to a far away planet to attack these people at the source or they would not leave us alone." Videl stopped him there "So you've been to outer space?"

                 Videl asked incredulously Gohan nodded "what about the other Z fighters why didn't they come?" Gohan stumbled a little "Umm the ship could only support three people" Videl rose another eyebrow "Who was the third person?" Gohan smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Videl glared at him "So you think id believe the rest of this?" Gohan shrugged "It was Bulma." Videl fell over.

                 "But I didn't know she could fight." Videl said in disbelief. Gohan nodded "She cant." Videls mouth dropped but Gohan soon explained, "Nobody else could fly the ship though." Videl nodded "ok Now you went to attack Frieza at the source and?" Gohan continued "We went on a few missions if you will, Vegeta killed most of the people while me and Krilin rarely killed any."

                 Videls mouth dropped "You've killed somebody Gohan?" Gohan nodded sadly "I wish I could say my hands weren't stained with blood however I can't lie." Videl nodded "Its ok Gohan you probably didn't have a choice like me." Gohan looked over at Videl "Both of us aren't even twenty yet we've both killed somebody. It makes me sick." 

                Gohan settled his stomach "Well soon my dad arrived in another space ship different from ours because it had a gravity chamber and simpler controls." Videl raised an eyebrow "Gravity chamber?" Gohan nodded "It multiplies the amount of gravity your body is put under up to around five hundred." Videl mouth dropped "Of course my father didn't train up to that much." Videl nodded "Yea I hope so."

                 Gohan nodded "Bulma built one for Vegeta ill show it to you tomorrow if you like." Videl nodded "anyways soon my dad had taken care of most the problems including Frieza and then about five years after my dad defeated Frieza Vegeta was able to obtain the rank of Super Sayian." Videl nodded "So he's a Super Sayian all the time?" Gohan shook his head "No it's a mode where your hair turns gold and your eyes turquoise."

                 Gohan had said that without thinking '_It's only a matter of time before she figures out now good job Gohan.' _Luckily though Videl wasn't giving it much thought and got up "hey Gohan I forgot to bring my altered clothes so can you do it directly?" Gohan nodded "OK but there's a chance your whole body will weigh another sixty pounds for the rest of your life." Videls mouth dropped "How were you able to do it with my shoes and when we were training yesterday?"

                 Gohan just smiled "Well the shoes aren't very close to your body so they aren't usually a problem and once I set up a link with the clothes I can alter them without there being a risk" Videl started to blush as she started to stutter "Uh if you promise not to watch. Can I leave the clothes here dive in the lake you do the alteration thingy and then you turn around while I get dressed?"

                 Gohan nodded and soon the plan took form Gohan did the alteration while Videl blushed madly in the freezing lake her hair starting to stand on end. When Gohan was done Videl rushed to her clothes finding out something unpleasant. "Wish I brought a towel out here." Videl grumbled finding it quite a task to get into her clothing while she was wet. 

                When Videl had gave the ok Gohan turned around immediately blushing. Videl had her arms crossed as the wet clothes stuck to her body making it almost see through. Gohans body started to react as he saw Videl. Videl started to blush more as she became more aware of Gohan staring 

                "Gohan stop staring and lets just get to training." Videl almost shouted. Gohan stopped staring and smiled shooting a ki blast at Videl, which enveloped her in a near roasting heat. As the ki disappeared she noticed she was dry "Never thought id do that more than once." Gohan chided as he nudged Videl in the ready position.

                Videl was breathing heavily starting to feel dizzy "Hey Videl lets stop for the day. "Come on I just reached one hundred-thirty pounds I cant stop now." Gohan shook his head "Resting the body is just as important as training it." Videl dropped her arms to her side and started to stumble as she sat down next to the lake.

                 Gohan joined her "Its amazing how much you have improved in only two days." Videl shook her head "I don't feel any stronger." Gohan looked at her and thought _'a little bit more and she could fly.' "_Well you are stronger almost twice as strong as you were three days ago." Videl was in shock but quickly recovered as she asked grumbling  "How long till you teach me how to fly?" Gohan shrugged "Two days because tomorrow we go to the gravity chamber and that will leave you very tired." Videl shrugged as Gohan got up.

                 "Come on Videl ill fly you home" Gohan said with a smile as Videl got up slowly dusting herself off grabbing her back pack as Gohan picked her up and started to fly her home. '_I can get used to this_' Videl thought as she leaned against Gohan.

                The day went by quickly with no mishaps whatsoever. Gohan had once again picked Videl up except this time he flew to Capsule Corp. where he had given Bulma advanced warning of their arrival. "Hey Gohan!" Trunks greeted as Gohan set Videl down "Hey Trunks can we come in?" Trunks nodded as Gohan led Videl inside seeing Vegeta. Videl couldn't help herself as she said with a smile "Hello Prince Vegeta." 

                Vegeta was slack jawed "So brat you decided to tell her of the Sayians?" Gohan nodded "Yea even the part where you are the last pure blooded Sayian left and Trunks is the last Demi Sayian." Vegeta was puzzled but then noticed what he was getting at "I see." Gohan clasped his arms together as Bulma came in. Gohan started to make his proposition "Say Vegeta can we use the Gravity Chamber?" Vegeta put on a glare "No." Gohan put on a frown "Come on Vegeta only for six hours it's not like your using it. Vegeta shook his head "I refuse to have you and your mate go into my gravity chamber." Gohan glared "We are just friends." 

                Vegeta's face went blank, as he had to contain his laughter "Be that as it may I still refuse to lend it to you." As he said that Bulma walked behind Vegeta saying something Gohan couldn't catch as Vegeta put on a huge smile "For six hours Bulma?" Bulma nodded "Well brat you seem lucky today however I ask that you take Trunks with you for six hours also."

                 Gohan had figured out what Bulma offered Vegeta and wasn't surprised when he asked to take Trunks with him after all the Gravity Chamber was nearly sound proof. "Cool thanks Vegeta" Vegeta looked very happy "No thank you Gohan." Gohan was stunned a bit '_Wow must have been a while…' _Videl was very curious about the whole situation as Gohan nearly dragged her into the Gravity Chamber. Gohan called Trunks to follow but Trunks wanted to know what his father had agreed to, to leave the gravity chamber alone for six hours of course. Gohan dragged him and Videl into the Gravity chamber before they found out. 

                "Wow this place is bigger than I thought it would be." Videl said as she walked around the huge room that had many burn marks and bends on the interior. Gohan shrugged "Hey Trunks what do you usually train at?" Trunks said happily "Dad only lets me do fifty but I know I can do more." 

                Gohan nodded "Ok Videl we will start at five times if you feel you cant take the heat tell me and we will lower it." Videl nodded at Gohan punched in the code and soon Videl felt as though something was tugging at her. Gohan nodded switching it up to twenty Videl nearly fell to the ground as Gohan laughed, "Good this is a good pace to start at." Videl looked up to see Trunks and Gohan easily taking the power. Videl started her training with Gohan as Trunks did pushups to the side.

                 Gohan nodded, as Videl seemed to have gotten the hang of it and soon was able to stand up straight like Trunks. Two hours went by in that time and Gohan was very impressed "I've never seen anyone master a new level that quickly" As Trunks puffed "Yea you've never seen anybody but I know for a fact that you had in two hours mastered level three hun…" Trunks was cut off as Gohan clasped his hand over his mouth "Thirty I mastered it in three hours funny huh?" Gohan said with a fake laugh. Videl just shrugged "Ok Videl lets see how you do with thirty times earth gravity." This time Videl nearly fell. Gohan still stood rigid "Well Videl want to see a Super Sayian?" Trunks faltered a little Videl nodded vigorously

                 "Are we going to get Vegeta in here?" Gohan shook his head "Trunks go ahead." Videl turned her wide eyes to Trunks who went Super Sayian as Gohan smiled. "Trunks you need to train more or Goten is going to beat you he knows how to fly now." Trunks frowned "Dad wont let me train with him though and he puts on a code so I cant make the gravity more when I want to."

                 Gohan nodded "Sneak in here when he's doing his work out you should be fine. You can turn Super Sayian if you can't take the heat" Trunks nodded "Wait hold up a second." Videl said catching Gohan and Trunk's attention "Are you saying that Trunks is a Super Sayian?" Gohan nodded "Yea the rascal learned how to become a Super Sayian in the years of his life." Videl fumbled "I feel sorry for Vegeta somewhat" Gohan nodded 

                "Oh hey Videl just for your information your about as strong as I was when my dad fought Vegeta about ten years ago. Funny that you can't do a ki blast though." Videl was in dismay "No way there's just no way" Gohan just shrugged "Well you're doing harder training then I did when I was your age so maybe that's why you're stronger." Videl shook her head "Your lying." Gohan shook his head "Haven't you noticed how much faster you've been able to go?" Videl shook her head "Well I guarantee you that you're the second strongest woman in the world." Videl looked down "Whose the strongest?" 

                Gohan smiled "eighteen is." Videl quirked in eyebrow "Where did she get the name eighteen?" Gohan shook his head "That's a story for another time lets say Thursday?" Videl nodded as she charged Gohan, Trunks looking on with a grin _'so Videl doesn't know everything there is to know about Gohan… I wonder if she knows half?'_ Trunks shook his head as he started to punch the air.

                Videl was exhausted as she walked out of the room seeing Bulma and Vegeta both looked like they have gone through as much training as they had. Only then did the thought hit her '_Oh so that's what they were doing?' _Videl thought absently as Gohan went to the front door Vegeta saying with a grin "You can come over any time Gohan." Gohan blushed "Ill try Vegeta."

                 Videl blushed as both she and Gohan waved good bye to the family "It's a good thing that most the homework they have been giving us is simple or else I would be in trouble" Videl said as the cool wind dried the sweat which had once plagued her body. Gohan smiled "Yes it's a very good thing but its boring sitting in class learning nothing new." Videl shrugged "Then maybe you should take the college class"

                 Gohan only shrugged "I'll leave that for college." Videl sighed in exasperation "You would get better recommendations if you were in a college class though." Gohan smiled "Then I wouldn't be able to talk to you." Videl blushed as Gohan set her down at her balcony smiling he leapt off flying to his home.  

                Wednesday morning slowly came around though it was all too quickly for Gohan. _'I wonder whose going to be talking to us today' _Gohan grumbled as he walked outside to the bathhouse clothes in hand. If you were standing on a mountain two miles away you would be puzzled by a noise that seemed to echo across the country. '_DAMN IT GOHAN WARM UP THE  FORSAKEN WATER!' _Gohan was shivering as he gave his mother and brother their good byes and started off to school. _'I have to install a heating system on that bathroom somebody could die of shock!' _a nagging voice reminded him of something _'but even Goten remembers to warm up the water…' _Gohan glared at himself if possible as he walked into the school to his class room and sat down absently waving to anyone who said hello.

                 Sharperner seemed bored "Well Gohan since Videl isn't here… are you two a couple?" Gohan raised an eyebrow to Sharperner "Do you ever give up?" Sharperner smiled widely "Nope" Gohan huffed "Are you and Erasa a couple?" Gohan smiled as he saw Sharperner fidget he knew about him and Erasa starting to flirt with each other and took great joy in seeing him on the spotlight.

                 Videl walked in as Gohan said with a laugh "Now I know why you do that to me and Videl that is so fun to watch." Videl sat next to Gohan asking innocently "Do what Gohan?" 

                Gohan was stopped from talking by a hand clasped on his mouth Sharperner grinning sheepishly "nothing at all! Gohan here was just talking to me about uh" Gohan grinned evilly "Erasa." Sharperner agreed stupidly "Yea that's it I was talking about Erasa." At this point Sharperner paled "Gohan I'm going to kill you!" 

                Sharperner nearly yelled as Gohan gleefully hid behind Videl who was laughing quite hysterically. Erasa had chosen this time to show up hearing Sharperner talk about her she blushed but decided to use it to her advantage "What about me Sharperner?" Erasa asked faking a glare. Sharperner nearly died as he saw the look Erasa gave him "Well I uh what I mean is I uh." Sharperner swallowed most of his pride "Erasa would you."

                 Sharperner was silenced as the teacher said calmly "Once again we are taking the whole day to examine the speaker for today since he is almost three times as important as the guy last week." Sharperner blushed a deep red as he wrote Erasa a note passing it to her. Gohan smiled as Erasa blushed at what Sharperner had wrote and wrote a three-letter word the note accidentally fell into Gohan's possession as he quickly read it and handed it to Sharperner who snagged it away from Gohan sighing in relief to Erasa's answer. 

                As Gohan stepped out into the hall heading for the auditorium Videl asked smiling "So did Sharperner finally get up the guts to ask Erasa out?" Gohan nodded "Yea though the way he wrote it could have been better" Videl was curious "how so?" Gohan shrugged "He wrote "Do you want to catch a movie this weekend?" I thought he could have done better was all." Videl blushed "What would you have done Gohan?"

                 Gohan blushed madly "Uh well personally I uh" Gohan bent down to Videls ear whispering so no one else would hear "taking you as an example I would fly you to a restaurant then just before the sun rose I would take you to the beach to watch the first of it rise from the sea." Videl blushed a very dark crimson wanting the fantasy to be real 

                "Your like an old romantic Gohan." Gohan shrugged "I suppose I am." Videl was starting to feel very dizzy at the moment as she stumbled into the seat Gohan gingerly sitting next to her Sharperner sitting above them with his hand across Erasa's shoulder nudging Gohan pointing at Videl and then pointing at Gohan. Gohan only smiled pointing at Videl then pointing at himself then shook his head.

                 Sharperner sighed nudging Gohan again Sharperner shrugged his shoulders with a questioning glance Gohan blushed a faint tint of pink then crossed his fingers breaking them apart showing two separate fingers Sharperner nodded in understanding. (A/N For all you who didn't catch that ill say the conversation "Get together with Videl" "I cant" "Why not?" "It might break our friendship") Sharperner still puffed but decided to leave Gohan alone. 

                Near by a similar conversation took place except with notes and with Videl, the conversation went the same with the one variation of Gohan being the center of attention. Sharperner and Erasa looked at each other and shrugged Erasa writing Sharperner a note reading humorously "They can't avoid each other forever it's only a matter of time before one of them cracks." 

                The class waited patiently for the person to appear and Gohan immediately wanted to leave as he saw the reporter who hosted the cell games appear on the stage "Greetings everyone! Today I will talk to you about what it takes to be a reporter what to risk your life for, and finally every inch of coverage on the cell games most of which was not shown on the television" Gohan smiled sheepishly as Videl looked very angry '_I'm tired of listening about my damn father!' _Videl seethed as Gohan was breathless '_Videl please don't figure out anything!' _

For about two hours the reporter nonchalantly pointed out all the high lights of his life including the events that led up to him watching over the cell games and soon he was onto the explanation of the cell games "We were the first to arrive at the area planned for the champion ship match.

                 Hercule showed up soon after and invited us to get a closer shot. The champ truly knew what he was doing and I knew from there on that Mr. Satan would save the world." Gohan had to use all his control from not bursting out with laughter at the idiotic comment _'I bet he couldn't harm Cell in his first stage. Let alone his perfect stage' _

"Suddenly a man appeared out of the sky most likely he used a sort of levitation boots and I kindly warned the man that he should stay back to watch the show. Can you believe him? He just gave me a dirty look and said that I was weak." 

                Videl scoffed _'wonder who it was that thought he was stronger than my dad?' _Gohan only had to hold in his laughter more _'Good old Vegeta'_ Gohan sighed light heartedly "The champ continued to humiliate cell as more freaks showed up two of them with the strangest eyes you have ever seen it was a mixture of blue and green except there was no pupil." Videl sighed _'They must have been two of the three Super Sayians that died'_

                "One of them was a kid and I ask you how dumb did those guys think they were." Videl put her head down _'That poor kid must have died' _Gohan tensed to the mention of him "Well the others were strange also I mean one had a third eye! Can you believe that? Well in any case one of the blonde men stepped up to the ring claiming they would fight first. 

                Satan was close to point out that he was a weakling and that he didn't want him to get hurt poor man must have been humiliated" "Funny I could have swore Krilin said the same thing" Gohan said underneath his breath. Luckily Videl didn't catch it.  "Mr. Satan decided to let his two pupils fight first both of them did excellent however they could not slow down cell." 

                "They did jack" Gohan puffed accidentally with more volume then before Videl noticed Gohan said something but didn't pick out what.  "Mr. Satan entered the ring next however he lost his footing and with so much power packed into it he flew into the mountain." Gohan had to contain his laughter "Too bad so sad." Gohan said Videl picking up on it and nudging him in the ribs.

                 "Next the blonde man who stepped up before made a mockery of the art of martial arts with many light tricks and planted explosions one of which could have killed all the people surrounding the ring as it was almost blown up, finally the wretched cheater gave up."

                 Gohan stood in shock no longer making jokes of it the man had insulted his father. "Then the man elected the boy to fight we first thought that the boy was a delivery person but soon found him to be an actual fighter." "This boy also made a mockery of the martial arts world though somewhere in the fight he did a rather impressive trick we cant find out to this day. 

                When mini cells had started to fight the men on the mountain and two other men turned gold haired, he had hooked up something special to himself to make his muscles grow and electricity to spark out from all different directions. Many doctors believe it was steroids." 

                Gohan still fumed at the mans earlier remarks _'don't worry you bastard ill show you its not a trick that is when everyone leaves.' _"Now this boy seemed to of brought cell to his knees when Cell suddenly got much bigger saying he was going to blow up the planet. The other guy with blonde hair appeared in front of Cell and did a fancy trick to make both him and cell disappear."

                 Videl was in a little disbelief _'my father never told me anything like this did he really beat cell? Did I live a lie?'_ Videl hadn't noticed the pain welding up inside of Gohan at the mention of his fathers death '_I did it I killed him. I was such a idiot!''_ Gohan's hair flickered gold for only a second and nobody had noticed.

                 "Cell showed up again this time shooting one of the men through the heart killing him instantly as the other man released a light show on cell. Then cell incapacitated the man as the boy took a ball of light to the arm. Then as the boy was releasing one last light show, Hercule walked up and chopped Cell in the neck causing him to collapse on the spot he then disposed of the body everyone thanked him and left."

                 Gohan fumed more as Videl thought _'Is it a lie?'_ "Any questions?" the reporter asked smugly. Gohan raised his eagerly "Yes you in the back?" Gohan smiled "If Cell was able to be taken out in one hit then why didn't Mr. Satan do it in the beginning?" The reporter paled "He couldn't get an open shot next question?" Gohan raised his hand again "Yes?" Gohan smiled "The names Gohan sir and how was a beam of light able to hurt the boy?" The reporter shook his head "It was probably self inflicted do you have any more questions sir?" Gohan nodded

                 "How were Cell and the blonde haired man able to stay levitated and disappear at the same time?" The reporter sighed, "Many say it was a hologram and some say it was mirrors nobody is really sure." Gohan smiled "And where did the lights come from?" The reporter became baffled 

                "I don't know the answer to that one." Gohan smiled "Sorry but this is my last question did you see Hercule actually come up and hit cell or did he just tell you." The reporter blushed "ITS LUNCH TIME EVERYONE!" The reporter yelled as he turned around as everyone filed out. Videl tugged on Gohan's shirt "Just a minute Videl I need to talk to this man real fast."

                 Videl shrugged as she went upstairs to Gohan's usual eating spot _'Videl doesn't look too good'_ Gohan thought as he stepped closer to the reporter "What are you still doing here" The man snarled, "You already made me look like a fool. Gohan stepped up to him turning Super Sayian before the man could blink grabbing him by the collar lifting him off the ground. 

                "Do not ever insult my father or those men again they were the ones who saved this planet not a buffed up phony." Gohan spat his anger rising "Don't tell anyone you saw me, they wouldn't believe you in any case just remember your hero is not Hercule it's the "delivery boy"" Gohan scoffed setting the man down turning back to normal as he went upstairs. The reporter slumped his shoulders "Ill have that man arrested for assault!" 

                The reporter yelled angrily as he got up stopping as he saw the desk the boy sat at. He immediately changed his mind about seeing the police as he saw the imprint of hands bending the metal.

                "Hey Videl" Gohan said as he sat down for his lunch Videl slowly looked up at Gohan with some tears in her eyes "What's wrong Videl?" Gohan said scooting next to her. "My life has been a lie…" she said a single tear streaming down her face Gohan froze 

                "I cant believe my father would take credit away from your friends… three that died in vain." Gohan clasped his arm around Videls shoulder as she started to shake. "They didn't die in vain Videl." Videl looked up at Gohan "They saved the earth what more could anybody want?" 

                Videl nodded "Its still unfair." Gohan nodded "I know Videl don't worry that man wont be insulting the dead anymore." Videls tears had stopped "I still cant believe him how could he? How dare he!" Gohan shrugged "How could he not?" 

                Videl looked at him questioningly "He was the champion, if someone had surpassed him that much the people would lose hope in him." Videl still hung her head "all those times he bragged about beating cell… and I believed him." Gohan shushed her "Its ok Videl." Gohan slowly released his hand from Videls shoulder as they looked into each other's eyes. 

                Gohan started to bend his head towards Videl as Videl wet her lips and   ****RING**** Gohan and Videl were startled out of their trance as the bell rang. Gohan and Videl were very close to blasting the bell both embarrassed at what they had almost done. Gohan put on a sour face as Videl blushed going downstairs into the auditorium.

                The rest of the day went by with no mishaps as Videl started her first training with ki. "Videl bring out the energy inside your body." Videl nodded controlling a ki ball easily as she smiled "Great Videl now, remember it's harder to hold energy then it is to just fire it. So keep it in your hands." Videl listened and as nearly twenty minutes went by Gohan nodded 

                "Excellent your further along then I thought now bring out your energy except this time try to focus it underneath this rock that I hold in my hand." Videl nodded lifting the rock in the air with relative ease. Gohan was nearly slack jawed "I can't believe at how fast you are learning this Videl." 

                Videl blushed "Ok Videl last test put energy underneath this tree and lift it out of the ground" Videl was very skeptical but did as Gohan asked slowly starting to lift the tree Gohan becoming more shocked with each passing second _'She's stronger than Goten in his normal mode that's purely amazing.'_ In no time the tree was off the ground. "Ok Videl now shoot a ki blast at the tree but hold every piece in the air. Videl did so with more strain being put on her body as she fired a ki blast at the tree keeping every shard levitated. 

                After ten minutes of strain Videl was nearly about to collapse "I am very impressed Videl. You can drop it now." Videl smirked "I'm a quick learner." Gohan nodded "Well Videl you can learn how to fly right now if you wanted to." Videl sat in disbelief "Uh Gohan can you fly with me in case I lose my concentration?"

                 Gohan nodded _'If she fell she would only get a scratch'_ Gohan started to levitate into the air "Ok Videl put the energy under you and lift off the ground. Videl did so and soon was in the air sweating but laughing at her recent break through. "I did it Gohan!" Videl said excitedly as she started to fly through the air.

                 Gohan smiled "Good for you Videl… well doesn't seem like you need my help anymore." Gohan said as he landed Videl a few feet to the side of him. Videl frowned "Can I still come over and train anyways?" Gohan smiled "of course you can Videl" Videl smiled looking down at her watch 

                "Oh no my dad's going to kill me I have to get home Gohan see you!" Gohan smiled as Videl took off to her home seeing her backpack he stifled a laugh. '_Better catch up to her with this._' Gohan thought as he chased after Videl he searched for her seeing her on the ground near a store. She was looking pass the glass, a face of want showing with a vengeance. Gohan without landing looked inside seeing what had caught Videls attention. It was a thin necklace with a small ruby in the middle.

                 Gohan examined the sign landing near Videl however staying a fair distance away "**5000 Yen**" Gohan remembered what little money he had his mind registered with glee "**27230" **Gohan carefully went to Videls balcony set down her back pack and flew back home seeing Videl walking to her home a look of depression on her face _'Not for long I hope' _Gohan thought a little bashful. 

                Gohan called Bulma on the phone "State your business!" a self-righteous man on the other line yelled "Hey Vegeta can I get Bulma on the phone?" Vegeta grunted, "This clears the debt between me and you Gohan." Gohan only smiled as Bulma was put on the phone "Hey Gohan what's up?"

                 Gohan knew what she was going to say but asked her anyway "Do you know of any good restaurants near you?" Gohan could nearly see Bulma's evil smile "Of course Gohan there's a very fancy restaurant next door to us when do you want to take Videl there, I mean when do you want to go?" Gohan glared visualizing Bulma in his head as he heard her snicker.

                 "Well I'm going to ask Videl tomorrow to find out if she wants to go or not." Gohan waited "Ill pay for the dinner Gohan if Videl doesn't have a good dress don't worry ill call her up to find out her measurements."

                 Gohan blushed "Thanks Bulma…. Wait a second how did you know I was going to ask Videl?" Gohan blushed as he heard Bulma laugh on the other line "It's not that hard to tell Gohan." Gohan nodded "Thanks again Bulma wish me luck on asking her." Gohan could slightly hear the laugh of Bulma again as he hung up the phone. _'Okay Gohan your taking a risk especially with starting out big instead of small hopefully she will take it as a compliment please Videl accept my invitation.'_

Videl was becoming suspicious of Gohan. "Gohan there's something major on your mind." Gohan looked up sweat running down his back "what makes you say that Videl?" he stuttered as Videl raised an eyebrow "You barely ate as much as me."

                 Gohan looked down at the food and subconsciously gulped "Uh I'm just getting my facts in order about how eighteen got her name." Videl scratched her head "Is it really that complex?" she asked dryly Gohan nodded "Yea it goes all the way up to the creation of cell… "

                 Videl looked down grudgingly cursing her father "I actually confronted that asshole, want to know what he said?" Gohan shrugged "He said that it was all a trick even when I floated into the air and singed his Afro with a ki blast. That man is so dense!"

                 Gohan nodded drudging up an old memory of Goten with his Afro. Gohan blushed as he sort of stumbled with words. "Uh hey Videl do you want to go somewhere Saturday night?" Videl asked innocently "Like where? Like the gravity chamber again?" Gohan shook his head 

                "No I was thinking of a restaurant that's near Bulma's place." Videls heart skipped a beat _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_  Gohan was blushing madly as Videl sat like a deer in headlights "You mean like a date?" Gohan blushed again hoping for the best. 

                Videl smiled broadly "Id love to what time will you pick me up?" Gohan could almost fly around the world twice with the amount of joy he got from those simple words but only answered with a sigh of satisfaction. "Is eight good for you?" Videl nodded "Sure." Then Videl realized with an ache in her heart 

                _'I don't have a dress'_ Videl thought she could cry for the lack of that one singly piece of clothing "Oh which reminds me Bulma wants to get together with you Friday afternoon to pick out a dress for the restaurant " Videl's heart immediately returned to its healthy self as she felt like hugging Gohan.

                "Okay where to start…" Videl sat patiently near the lake at Gohan's house technically they were supposed to be training but Gohan had suggested they take a break to give their bodies a rest. Gohan thought for a second sighing "Guess its best to start at the beginning. When my dad was traveling across the earth he met up with a particularly vulgar group called the red ribbon army." 

                Videl's eyes widened "I've read about them!" she said happily. Gohan smiled "That's better than most people. Now when my father defeated the army…" "He defeated a whole army?" Gohan nodded "Well once my father defeated them he let go one of the scientist called Doctor Gero now this man instead of taking good on my dads kindness like most people he started to work on androids with superior strength and skill. Now we had been warned of this from a trunks from the future."

                 Videl's mouth dropped "you people really have oddities floating about don't you?" Gohan grinned sheepishly "Well in any case Vegeta turned Super Sayian defeating the first android and Piccolo nearly destroyed the second one when we learned the android was none other than Dr Gero himself. Then future trunks… ill just refer to him as Mirai told us that the two androids were not the ones he had faced and that took us to Dr Gero's lab where he had escaped us and had activated the androids seventeen and eighteen."

                 Videl's eyes widened "Are you saying eighteen is one of the evil androids?" Gohan nodded "Yes well sort of she's not evil. In any case this resulted in a huge turn about where the androids killed Dr Gero activated a android called sixteen…" 

                Gohan's ribs clutched to his heart as he remembered sixteen "Well in any case the group decided to go into hiding. Finding the androids too overwhelming in strength and it was only the start of our problems." Videl paled "Uh Gohan by any chance are these androids related to cell?"

                 Gohan smiled "Yes they are or rather were related to him." Videl shook "Well uh soon a new enemy appeared named cell and we learned that if he absorbed two of the three androids he will become unstoppable. So we decided to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. Now Vegeta and Mirai went first exceeding the level of Super Sayian to become ascendant. Krilin was sent to deactivate the androids with a remote however he couldn't bring himself to do it.  I trained in the hyperbolic time chamber with my dad while Cell absorbed both seventeen and eighteen."

                 Videl raised her hand "But I thought eighteen was alive and well." Gohan grinned, "She is but I haven't got to that part yet." Videl put down her hand listening carefully to Gohan "Now after Cell absorbed eighteen he became perfect and we had to listen to him announce the cell games." 

                Videl grimaced "I remember." Gohan nodded "Now all of us decided to go except me and my dad because my dad had the heart disease and I wanted to stay by his side." Videl lowered her head in respect "Well any ways some where in the fight with that boy, cell spit up eighteen and after the fight Krilin joined us at a look out high in the sky and I took the liberty of sputtering out that he likes eighteen."

                 Gohan smiled "Yes he was quite mad at me especially when eighteen showed up. She was very quick to display her distaste to Krilin though it didn't stay that way…" Gohan shrugged "That's how eighteen got her name. However it was a very short summary to the things that took place." Gohan got up while Videl started to think, "Did you know the other Gold haired fighters?"

                 Gohan shook his head "They were strangers but I felt like I knew them all my life." Videl raised a questioning glance "I don't want to sound disrespectful Gohan but why do you feel you killed your father?" Gohan froze on the spot "Ill tell you in due time." Videl humphed "He died of a disease there's no way you could have stopped it." Gohan gritted his teeth '_Sure he died that way In Mirai's time_' "Sorry Videl but I can't tell you why it is my fault."

                 Videl felt pity "Ok ill leave it at that." Gohan nodded "Damn look at the time!" Videl jumped to her feet "Sorry Gohan I have got to go!" Gohan smiled "I don't want you getting in trouble with your dad." Videl nodded as she flew off to her house as Gohan looked after her.

                "WHERE WERE YOU AGAIN YOUNG LADY?!" Mr. Satan screamed. Videl not even flinching "I was at Gohan's not that its any of your business!" Hercule seethed "I don't like that boy you can't see him anymore." Videl felt like punching him "You haven't even met him! You don't even know him!" Hercule face became beat red "He's a cheater along with all his other friends that is more than ill ever need to know!" 

                Videl became enraged "They did not cheat father! They beat Cell and you know it your just too greedy to admit it!" Hercule raised a hand and hit his daughter straight in the face. Videl was not hurt, but the fact that he had hit her made her want to cry. "I will see Gohan… And I don't care if you want me to or not! I'm Leaving!" 

                Hercule tried to stop his daughter by grabbing on to her shoulders; it was the last straw to Videl. Videl turned around floating five feet in the air as Hercule held on tight desperate not to fall. Videl glared at him one last time before she sent him cascading into the opposite wall. Hercule looked on in fading anger and disbelief as Videl still hovered in the air arm still extended. "V-V-Videl! How could you where did you?" Videl landed anger still present 

                "I learned it from Gohan! You know, the cheater!" Hercule started to feel sorry about what he had done, but no matter how many times he said sorry, nor how many times he pleaded with her to stay she still took off to Gohan's house.

                Gohan felt an energy nearing the house and feeling it was Videl he hastily told his mother and brother who made sure to get ready to act normal. Gohan stepped outside ready to meet the tomboy. What met him was shock as Videl nearly ran him over tears in her eyes as she hugged his chest. "I-I-I'm sorry G-G-Gohan I don't mean to be rude but can I spend the night here?"

                 Gohan's face took on a sympathetic look "Why Videl did anything happen?" Videl nodded feeling warmth as Gohan draped his arms around her shoulders "Me and my dad got in a fight and he hit me." Videl felt the arms on her shoulders tense "Of course you can spend the night here Videl." 

                Gohan smiled. Chi-Chi was looking at the sight through the door window having Goten beside her in a firm hold as Goten struggled to see Videl and only when Chi-Chi saw Videl walk near the house did she let Goten go. "Hey Videl!" Goten laughed as he ran into Videl "Hey Goten." Said Videl passively though smiling. "Videl dear come on inside you must be freezing from the flight." Videl nodded _'not really Gohan warmed me up' _thought Videl. 

                Chi-Chi fixed Videl a small meal that ate it readily not having a big breakfast or lunch and no dinner. Chi-Chi smiled "You should eat more." Videl sighed as she finished the food off, as Chi-Chi looked on in admiration "You ate that as fast as Gohan and Goten eats." Videl blushed remembering how Gohan eats.

                 "Sorry if I looked rude then." Videl apologized as Gohan and Goten looked up "What's that supposed to mean?" the boys said simultaneously as both of the women laughed, "nothing never mind." Said Chi-Chi as Videl yawned.

                 Chi-Chi smiled "Ok same deal as last time except Goten dear you take the couch while Gohan sleeps on the floor in his bedroom." Videl took in deep breaths "Sounds good." Said Gohan as he fetched an extra blanket from the closet. Videl didn't take any extra clothing so she slept in her school clothes as she fell asleep to Gohan's breathing.

                The alarm clock buzzed waking Videl. '_Damn I want a few more minutes…_' Videl thought as she put one leg over the bed hopping off feeling something under her.  '_There are lumps in the carpet'_ Videl thought dreary as she looked down freezing in shock at Gohan who only smiled "Forgot I was down here Videl?" Gohan said almost laughing. Videl blushed a bright red as she stepped off of Gohan "Oh Gohan I'm so sorry I'm really sorry" Videl said as Gohan got up

                 "Oh Gohan did I hurt you do you want me to get-" Videl was hushed as Gohan put a hand on her mouth grinning widely "It's ok Videl why don't you just go take a bath." Videl nodded "Umm can you wash my clothes while I take a bath?" Gohan nodded "Sure" Videl walked to the bath house as Gohan sat down to eat breakfast grinning evilly _'three two one…' _

Gohan smile widened as he heard a shriek and started to walk to the bathhouse wiping the smile off his face "Is anything wrong Videl?" Gohan asked Videl as she stood near the door wrapped up in a towel glaring at him as Gohan had to suppress a grin "You didn't tell me you had to warm up the water Gohan." 

                Videl's stare intensified "Sorry Videl." Gohan said as he skipped the boiler and just heated it up with ki. "Go ahead and give me your clothes and ill wash them." Videl almost blushed "Is that your job to do laundry?" Gohan shook his head "Its Goten's, mine is to clean the house and Chi-Chi's is to cook."

                 Gohan shrugged "I don't have a hard job except when it comes to Goten." Videl smiled as she handed Gohan her clothes who in turn took them to the lake to wash them. Gohan in less than a minute had washed and dried Videls clothes '_its why the job is easy, Goten and me should switch jobs'_ Gohan thought smugly. He went back to the bathhouse and set the clothes by the door as he walked back to the house.

                Videl got dressed looking down at the clock, she knew Gohan and her had to leave soon even though they could fly. Videl had given her good byes with the family who showed her more love than her father would on her birthday. Gohan grinned as he started to fly to the school and as they walked in to the classroom they were bombarded with stares.

                 "Uh is anything wrong?" Videl asked looking around the room. One of the braver kids piped up "Videl you ran away from home." Videl nodded "and?" The brave kid soon said, "Your father made a appearance in this class room he looked worried." Videl shook her head "Anything else?" 

                The kid looked down and smiled very broadly "Uh he said he was going to make Gohan compete in the tournament so then he could and I quote "Beat that snotty nosed brat till he cries for his mommy" end quote" Videl looked at Gohan who only laughed startling most of the kids

                 "Guess I wont have to wear a mask," he whispered to Videl. "Ok if Mr. Satan wants to." Gohan announced as most kids stood slack jawed except for Sharperner who only smiled. As Gohan sat down Sharperner nudged him saying in a whisper "Don't go to hard on him Gohan or else he wont be able to give you and Videl your blessings."

                 Gohan blushed but only replied "I doubt ill be able to beat him." Sharperner shrugged "Come on Gohan you might win." Gohan laughed _'I meant that somebody else will get to him first.' _The rest of the day went without a hitch and as Videl was walking outside a blue haired woman wearing sunglasses standing by a hover car met her. "Come on Videl it takes a while to pick out a dress." Videl blushed, as nearly all the boys looked at her as most found themselves being tripped by a disgruntled Gohan. 

                "So Videl are you and Gohan dating now?" Videl blushed "I guess so." Videl answered shyly "have you kissed yet?" Videl blushed furiously "no we were always interrupted whenever we got close."

                 Bulma seethed "So what interrupted you?" '_Ill call Vegeta on them if they are doing it constantly._' Videl just blushed "well once by a bell and once by Goten." Bulma sighed in exasperation "That must be getting annoying." Videl nodded "Well what kind of dress do you want?" Bulma asked, "One Gohan would like."

                 Videl answered Bulma sighed "No personal taste?" Videl looked down "My father made me study martial arts and most boys consider me a tomboy so I didn't bother to ever wear normal girl clothes… they got in my way when I fought." Bulma sighed, "Well make sure you like it also because something Gohan might like doesn't mean you will like in return." 

                Videl sighed, "What kind of restaurant are we visiting?" Videl asked glancing out the car window "I'm not absolutely sure all I know is that its high class and it costs extra to get the balcony view." Videl glanced around to Bulma "Your paying for it?" she asked incredulously Bulma grinned, "Gohan didn't get much money because no one in his family works. The only reason they are able to get anything is the money Goku got from the world tournament winning second, second again, and first."

                 Videl frowned only slightly "How much did it cost?" Bulma laughed, "I wouldn't tell you that." Videl put on a sarcastic face "I bet you wouldn't." Bulma only grinned, "Lets check out this store first." Videl nodded as she got out of the car.

                The day to say the least was exhausting to Videl '_Who knew shopping could be so tiring.' _In the end only three dresses out of the whole day caught Videl's eye and only one did she buy. Bulma had tried to talk her into getting something a bit flashier but Videl had argued Gohan wouldn't like the stares men gave her. The three dresses that had caught Videl's eye was a red dress that she had decided against because she thought she looked like a slut in it.

                 A blue dress which she had complained didn't let her move at all and a black dress that was similar to the one Chi-Chi had let her wear the night of the dinner party almost one week ago. Videl didn't like high-heeled shoes and had gotten the only ones that didn't make her feet hurt. Videl looked down at her neck "I wish I had some jewelry" Bulma just waved her hand "Girls shouldn't waste money on jewelry." Videl arched her eyebrow

                 "Since when did you think girls shouldn't waste money on anything let alone jewelry?" Bulma waved her finger "I leave that to the guys." Videl looked down "Videl dear do you want some make up?" Videl took a few steps back "I don't wear make up." Bulma grinned evilly "But if you don't then the whole get up wont look exactly right. Videl sighed "Ok but I wont wear a lot of it."

                 Bulma grinned as she scanned the lipstick comparing Videls face to the lipstick "Yes I believe coral would look wonderful on you." Videl only sat grumbling as Bulma continued this process with different types of makeup "I wont wear nail polish." Said Videl grumbling, "Your nails are too good for nail polish. If I put anything on them they just wouldn't look right." 

                Videl sighed, "Are you sure Gohan will like all this?" Bulma laughed, "I was able to marry a prince I think I know what I'm doing." Videl growled at Bulma's comment "But Gohan is just the opposite of a prince-" Videl was stopped by Bulma smiling evilly above her "True but just because he isn't a prince doesn't mean he's not a man." 

                Videl grumbled again as Bulma piled more things into the basket smiling. "And your total is four thousand yen. Videl gaped but Bulma only smiled "Wow that's pretty cheap I have to remember to come back to you guys." Videl looked at Bulma "That's cheap!" Bulma smiled "a month ago I paid five thousand yen for just me this time I picked out something for you and me." Videl was still skeptical "I am only going to wear these for special occasions they cost too much." 

                Bulma smiled "You'll find there's plenty of special occasions when you're with Gohan." Videl bit her lower lip "Uh Bulma can I spend the night at your house?" Bulma grinned "Sure just don't let Trunks get to you." Videl grinned, "Thanks ill call Gohan to pick me up at your house." Bulma smiled _'He would find you no matter where you went.' _

"Videl what will Gohan be picking you up with? You don't expect to fly do you?" Videl leaned into the car seat more "Does Gohan know how to drive?" Bulma shook her head "He never found the need… about half of the z-fighters don't know." Videl grimaced "What's wrong with flying?" Bulma grinned, "Is it as romantic as a drive?" Videl thought "Yes." Bulma glared "Well I wouldn't know I can't fly." Videl gave Bulma a sympathetic nod as she parked by Bulma's house.

                '_Seven O'clock its okay I still have one hour._' Videl thought as Bulma added make up to her face. "Finished!" announced Bulma with a smug face "Gohan will love it." Videl blushed looking into the mirror. 'I don't see a huge difference.' Videl thought as she turned her head from right to left. "Uh Bulma is there anything I should try to remember?" Bulma laughed, "Be you." Videl bit her lower lip 'I hope Gohan will like it."

                _'Ok lets see necklace? Check, flowers? Check, nice suit? Check'_ Gohan checked as he looked at the items in his arms. _'Courage? Where did I put that?'_ He joked as he slid the box holding the necklace into his pocket. He landed at Bulma's house and rang the doorbell.

                 "Oh Gohan Videl will be down in a second." Bulma said with a mischievous smile as Gohan spaced out. "H-Hi Gohan." Videl said as she walked to the door blushing at Gohan's approving expression. "Here Videl." Gohan blushed as he handed Videl the flowers who smiled with sparkling eyes. "Thanks Gohan they are lovely." Videl said as she inhaled the fragrance she handed them to Bulma "Can you put these in a jar?" Bulma smiled as she looked at the display of affection "Of course I will Videl, just run off with Gohan and no funny business you two." Videl and Gohan blushed "Ok Bulma." Said Gohan with a grin "lets go Videl." Gohan laughed as both of them took to the sky. 

                "Yes Mr. Son your table is this way." Said the host as he led Videl and Gohan up a short flight of steps and to a balcony that overlooked the city. Gohan pulled a chair out for Videl pushing her to the table as he grabbed his own seat. "Here are your menus. Please enjoy your stay"

                 Gohan grinned and nodded to the man as he looked up at Videl who was having trouble with the menu. "Everything is so expensive." Videl fumed as she tried to pick the cheapest dish. "Yea you can expect that with these places they don't bring out a large amount of food either." Videl smiled at Gohan "Well hopefully you can sate your hunger for at least today." Gohan laughed "I don't know the last time that happened is when I was on that look out post high in the sky." Videl let out a sigh "Your going to show me that place soon right?" Gohan nodded "Of course."

                 Videl shrugged "I don't want to bring this up but I think its best I should my father is speaking at the school Wednesday because it's the anniversary of the cell games, and the tournament starts Saturday." Gohan cringed '_Celebrating the day my dad died? I wouldn't be caught dead doing that.'_

"Hello I will be your waiter for the evening." Said a snobbish appearing man. "Mrs. Briefs said the whole meal was on her." Gohan cringed "Well I feel sorry for Bulma." Videl bit her lower lip as Gohan said trying to hold back "Ill have an order of all the food from here to here." The waiter was shocked "Sir that might take a while to make are you sure?" Gohan scratched the back of his head "Ok then ill just take a steak but try to make it the biggest one you got." The waiter raised an eyebrow "And madam what will you be ordering?" Videl grinned sheepishly "Just the salmon please." The waiter looked relieved "And to drink?" 

                Gohan was curious "Uh water?" Gohan answered scratching the back of his head. "Water also." The waiter jotted down the orders bowed and went to the kitchen "Uh what did he mean by to drink?" Videl laughed, "Well there are more than one thing to drink you know. Gohan shrugged "water is just fine." Videl and Gohan chatted as the waiter gave them their dishes and drinks bowed and went to wait other tables.

                 Gohan nearly finished his meal in three bites as Videl nearly finished hers in five. "These restaurants don't give you a lot of food do they?" Videl said as Gohan drank the water "They really don't but its ok less eating means more talking." Videl smiled "So Gohan how is everyone reacting to the tournament?" Gohan laughed, "Everyone is wanting to fight except for Chi-Chi."

                 Videl grinned, "I'm fighting to if you don't mind." Gohan face went blank "Uh Ok if you really want to… You are strong enough… I think." Videl laughed "I don't plan on Dying Gohan chill out." The fact Videl said the word dying sent shivers down his spine '_Nobody does'_ he thought solemnly.

                 The rest of the time was spent talking and laughing they didn't know that it was almost midnight until the waiter came and told them so. They left happily flying through the night as they landed near a beach walking along the sand. "Hey Gohan what happened to the moon?" Gohan laughed, "You mean the thing that used to float above us?" Videl nodded "Yea I remember it when I was a little girl but one day I went out at night to find it wasn't there." Gohan nodded 'to tell or not to tell… If I tell her she might get worried that Piccolo could do that so ill just tell her a lie."

                 "Well I'm not entirely sure I think it was hit by a meteor." Videl sighed, "If only the moon was there." Gohan smiled as he put an arm around Videl startling her from her daydreams but she leaned onto Gohan's chest as they walked further along the beach. Gohan sensed the sun starting to rise as he sat down with Videl. The sun rose slowly from the east as Gohan smiled at Videl who was looking at such a beautiful sight. "That's so beautiful."

                 Gohan grinned pulling out a necklace "Here Videl." He said sheepishly. "Videl opened the box pulling out the piece of jewelry she was adoring before "Gohan thank you but where did you get the money?" Gohan smiled "I got money from the Z team from lost bets." Videl smiled "Will you put it on Gohan?" Gohan smiled putting on the piece of jewelry turning her around to look at it. However his intention to look at the jewelry failed as he gazed into Videls eyes. Slowly ever so slowly he leaned forward as Videl closed her eyes putting her arms around Gohan's neck as they kissed.

A/N Huff that was harder to get out than I thought it would be but I did it! Next week is the tournament. Don't forget to R/R it what kept me going for so long. Sorry if it takes me so long to write these but I like to put thought into these things and review them to make sure I didn't put anything to exaggerated or anything. Well don't forget to give me suggestions as I usually run dry with them. Hope this meets your satisfaction and as for the Chapter three umm Well hope you all like it cuz its going to be a pain to write because of all the prewriting I'm going to have to put into it. Cya

(Yup this was my second chapter… I'm slowly catching up… Grammar I hope isn't as bad as it was before… I've learned a lot in the last five months… Anyhow Once I get up to date don't be surprised that it takes me a while to write a chapter L.  Anyhow thank you for the reviews. lol I was such a whiner)


	3. Chapter Three: The World Tournament

A/N Ok next chapter will be the chapter you've all been waiting for however for right now we are going to go through the tournament and the few days before it. Now I know your going to notice some changes actually major changes in the tournament and the week after. Hopefully nobody will mind but I just couldn't bring myself to have Gohan abducted at the tournament so I had to make it so. I hope none of you mind. I didn't want I wish I could produce these faster but I usually don't get on the comp until 1 am and I have to sleep at 5am go figure. Sorry about the crudeness of this chapter.

(To answer to the reviews I have been getting I suppose I'll take a lil side note here since the next chapter probably wont be out for another week or so due to the fact that schools back in… Anyhow, I apologize for not getting the correct amount of yen to equal the currency. Technically I exaggerated the amount a bit but I really didn't know the exact amount Japan uses… I usually just say a yen is a penny… Dunno why someone please correct me on this I don't like to be wrong for long. The reason I didn't use zeni was simply to the fact that I did not know the amount of which it was worth… So I took a jab and did yen so then I be somewhat close to an actual currency… I would have done U.S. dollars but it takes away from the fantasy somewhat… Anyhow. Oh and I only did one thing wrong technically I merely said that Videl was as strong as Gohan was when Vegeta first attacked earth. I think that's highly possible since Gohan couldn't do much except when fired up… I agree with the fact that Videl cant be as strong as Goten at his base level… I would have to do some math… But I think Videl would only be about half the strength (my bad) but for the time being she will be as strong just to keep it entertaining. Oh and for the most part all the secrets will be revealed in this chapter and the one after that… now that I Think about it im gonna have to do more editing to this chapter than I have for all the others due to that fact…. Gomen. And as for Majin Buu and Goku… just read the chapter and youll find out. Sorry for taking longer than usual… If ya cant understand most of what ive written you would know why I have been trying to fix grammar…)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components but I do own this story

Well without further delay Chapter Three The World Tournament.

            Gohan and Videl broke off the kiss with a blush that was covered up (thankfully) to the rising sun. Slowly they leaned into another kiss this one deeper than the last. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's back pulling her on top of him. Videl entwined her fingers into Gohan's hair. Electricity was spreading throughout Videls body as Gohan rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

A pain started to ache in Gohan's chest as he pulled away breathing heavily, Videl doing the same as they were at a loss for words. Finally Videl said with a sigh "Wow." Gohan chuckled "My words exactly." Gohan smiled again as they leaned to repeat the process when "Hey Gohan!" Gohan and Videl's eyes went wide with shock "Uh Gohan did you hear something?"

 Gohan didn't say a word but his lip quivered "D-Dad is that you?" Videl was dumbstruck "Cool so you can hear me!" Goku said with a laugh "Guess what Gohan I've been talking to the Kai's and it seems that I'm needed down there for something. Gohan froze "Like what dad?" Goku went a little serious "I don't know but they said until the problem is solved I can spend my time down there." 

Gohan laughed, "So when are you coming?" Goku laughed on the other end "I feel like coming right now but King Kai said that you two should get ready… but I don't know who he means by you two. I was guessing Chi-Chi but he only smiled and said close but no." Goku went silent for a second "So I think ill come later today." Gohan laughed, even with the prospect of a new enemy that could in the end destroy his life. 

Gohan sighed, "Well dad I'll see you then." Goku said with a calm, proud voice "I can't wait to see you and everyone again Gohan…It's been too long." Gohan smiled a single tear starting to build up "I'm sorry dad." Goku chuckled "Don't blame yourself you did a good job against-" Gohan interrupted "But you would have never been put in that position if I just."

 Goku interrupted Gohan this time "Sorry Gohan but King Kai says and I quote "I should start charging like a phone service" and he thinks it's the best joke in the world… I'll be there soon my son." 

 Gohan felt Goku leave his side and he looked to see a dumbfounded Videl "Since when in all do respect do dead people get to come back to life?" Gohan shrugged "There is still a lot you don't know Videl and don't worry ill tell you soon." Videl smiled "Can you at least tell me how many dead people you've met that have come back to life?" Gohan bit his lower lip _'Well hopefully she won't take me for too big of a freak' _"Well lets see about… seven give or take." Videl raised an eyebrow "Please tell me your joking."

 Gohan shook his head "Sorry but its true and I know you've probably met some." Videl coughed "Like?" Gohan smiled "You know after Cell was beaten all those people came back to life?" Videl nodded "Well lets just say that some of the Z-fighters have had some of those experiences. Videl sighed "You can tell me later I'm tired right now." Gohan smiled and picked Videl up as she slung her arms around his neck in an embrace. 

            "Five bucks that was their first." Erasa said to Sharperner who had binoculars "I wont take that bet." He said smiling Erasa grinning from the corner of a bush. It had been total luck that Erasa and Sharpener had met the other couple at the beach though. Gohan was too involved with Videl to notice the other power levels and Erasa and Sharperner saw the two clearly. 

"Who would of thought Gohan a romantic." Sharperner glanced over to Erasa "Well he has the money to be romantic." Erasa giggled "Jealous?" Sharperner smiled and enclosed on Erasa enveloping her lips in a kiss. When they parted Erasa grinned, as Sharperner laughed "Obviously not." 

He said smugly "I was actually more surprised by Videl wearing a dress." Erasa laughed "Well remember the beginning of the year when she dressed like me not only did it get in the way of training but Hercule had to beat up a lot of male callers. I hope Hercule doesn't chase Gohan off." Sharperner laughed, "Believe me Erasa he's going to win against Hercule." Erasa gasped "How?" Sharperner grinned "It's funny its like I can sense how strong he is just by the way he acts I mean who could hit a home run and call it beginners luck?" 

Erasa bit her lower lip "Well I hope your right because Gohan is just too perfect for Videl." Sharperner grinned "almost as perfect as you." Erasa grinned "Flattery will get you everywhere." She said as she embraced Sharperner again this time not separating until they were almost out of breath. "Hey how are Gohan and Videl doing?" Erasa said giving Sharperner binoculars "They're gone!" Sharperner whispered.

            Gohan noticed two power levels and smiled at Videl saying softly "We are being spied on."  Videl only chuckled dreamily eyes still closed "Sharperner and Erasa I presume?" Gohan smiled "Bull's eye" Videl sighed dreamily "Well lets give them a little scare." 

Gohan appeared behind Erasa and Sharperner as the two still searched wildly from one end of the beach to the next "Damn we lost them." Sharperner said turning to Erasa "I wonder if they went for a dip in the sea?" that made Gohan smile as he put down Videl as she walked gingerly up to the two

 "We didn't but it sounds like a good idea." Videl said lazily as she picked the two up jumping on to the beach and promptly throwing them into the sea. "What was that for?" Sharperner and Erasa yelled in unison as Gohan chuckled "It's the price for looking." Gohan said calmly walking up behind Videl wrapping his arms around Videl's waste and leaned on her shoulder.  Videl was very tired as she slumped from her own weight, Gohan only smiling "Well I hope you two dry off quickly me and Videl are off though."

 Gohan smiled whispering into Videls ear "Should we fly off?" Videl closed her eyes "Yea I'm too tired to walk." Gohan chuckled as he picked Videl up Sharperner and Erasa were too busy trying to swim back to shore to notice Gohan flying off with Videl nuzzled against his chest.

            Chi-Chi gleefully called Bulma "Is Videl home yet?" Bulma had to contain her laughing "Nope she hasn't come home yet…" Chi-Chi did a little dance "What do you think happened?" Chi-Chi said with an evil grin. "They probably wanted to see the sun rise." Bulma answered trying to keep Chi-Chi from thinking anything other than that. "Do you think they did something other than that?" Chi-Chi urged, "I think Gohan is still too shy to try anything, though his Sayian blood might do otherwise."

 Chi-Chi grinned, "What's the chances of something other than that happening?" Bulma sighed looking out the window suddenly smiling "Well zero tonight I'm afraid." Chi-Chi frowned as she heard a doorbell and heard Gohan drop Videl off. "My boy is too innocent." Bulma only laughed _'Not according to that smeared lipstick.'_ She thought wryly. 

"Yes I'm afraid so Chi-Chi Gohan heard the mention of his mother '_Should I tell her now or when I get home…_' Gohan thought _'I'll tell Bulma after she hangs up the phone then ill tell Mom and Goten and hopefully Bulma will tell everyone else.' _ Gohan smiled as Bulma said bye to Chi-Chi and hung up the phone glancing at Gohan noticing something 

"Gohan you look like you did more than just kiss…" Bulma said noticing the huge grin on his face. Gohan shook his head blushing slightly but too overjoyed to notice "No we only kissed however…" He said taking in a huge breath "My dad is coming back today." Bulma went pale "Uh Gohan your not going to wish him back are you because he said-" Bulma was cut off by Gohan shaking his head "No he's coming back by choice." Bulma's expression changed from paling to pouting with joy as she hugged Gohan. "Is it true? Goku… Goku is coming back?" 

Gohan smiled "Yes he really is Bulma can you tell everyone else? I want to tell my mom." Bulma stepped back her eyes starting to redden as she rubbed them. "Yea Gohan ill tell them just hurry up and tell Chi-Chi or else she's going to have a heart attack when he shows up."

 Gohan nodded walking over to Videl who had been set on the couch; he kissed her on the forehead as Bulma grinned _'isn't that the most adorable thing you have ever seen?'_  Gohan rushed off as Vegeta walked to Bulma "What were you screaming about woman." Bulma cocked a grin "Goku is coming back." Vegeta's mouth dropped his eyes going wide as he stumbled out the word. "Kakarrot?"

A few days ago 

            "I will train you Goku when I think you are ready." Goku pouted "But I want to learn from you right now Grand Kai." The Grand Kai shook his head "Just train by yourself for a few decades then ill be ready to train you." Goku walked off stubbornly "Fine ill do just that!" he said over his shoulder as he went to see King Kai "Hey King Kai can I train with you for a couple of decades?" The King Kai turned around with a slight grin "Sure Goku, catch." 

Goku noticed King Kai didn't throw anything but he looked down to see weights that were at least four hundred pounds strapped to each of his limbs. "Wow this is great King Kai but can you make them heavier?" King Kai laughed "Sure one two three catch." Goku started to feel the strain on his arms "Thanks King Kai these should do great." "King Kai." A voice in King Kai's head alerted him of something "Yes oh Grand Kai?" The voice in his head laughed 

"Chill out I just wanted to tell you that a higher authority has alerted me of a universal problem that's going to start in your quadrant." The King Kai laughed "Don't worry about it Grand Kai we have fighters on earth that are stronger than Goku." The Grand Kai laughed, "In three days I want you to send down Goku they are going to need all the help they can get." 

The King Kai laughed, "Who are they facing?" The Grand Kai said with superiority "Buu." King Kai froze on the spot and started to shake "No, it can't be true we sealed him and killed Bipidy." The Grand Kai was silent "He had a son." The Grand Kai stomped his foot "Damn it! This is not good." The Grand Kai laughed "Chill out King Kai the higher authority don't know how strong those Sayians of yours are."

 King Kai blushed "Well that's true maybe we can pull this off after all." Goku tapped King Kai on the shoulder "Hey King Kai I need an upgrade." King Kai laughed "Sure Goku train hard because you never know what may happen." Goku raised an eyebrow "Uh sure whatever." King Kai's temper rose as Goku floated in the air with the new weights punching the air.

Three Days Later

 "Hey King Kai" King Kai turned to Goku smiling "Yes Goku?" Goku smiled "Why do you want me to go to earth again?" King Kai slowly counted to ten in his head "Don't forget it this time Goku! I'm sending you down there to take care of a monster called Buu." Goku looked serious "How about I go down there now then?"

 King Kai looked down on earth to see everyone was still asleep he passively looked over to Gohan and put on an evil grin "No Goku everyone is asleep and you should let those two get ready." Goku scratched his head "Who? Chi-Chi and Gohan?" King Kai laughed "Not quite, Goku your right about Gohan though."

 Goku scratched his head "Can I talk to Gohan at least?" King Kai waited for the couple to break apart "Sure Goku you know the drill." Goku started to talk to Gohan and after a while King Kai became grouchy "Hey Goku will you hurry up! I should start charging like a phone service then I could get some major money."

 King Kai did an annoying laugh as Goku finished up his conversation  "So when can we Go King Kai?" King Kai shook his head "Give it a few hours." Goku sat down as a huge rumbling nearly shook the planet "Uh King Kai?" King Kai put on an exasperated look "The kitchen is that way Goku."

Back on Earth 

            Gohan fumbled around in the dark looking for the door handle to Chi-Chi's room. '_I wonder how I should tell mom… Or for that matter Goten…_' Gohan slowly counted to ten in his head as he silently walked into his mother's room hearing her breathing softly. _'Why is it that my room is the only one that the sun will shine into'?_

 Gohan grumbled as he walked in trying to find where Chi-Chi was as he hit himself '_Make some light dummy_.' He thought mentally as he made a small ki ball in his hand lighting up the room. As Chi-Chi stirred "Gohan what do you want its almost seven whatever it is it can wait till…" her eyes grew wide "almost seven! I got to make breakfast," Chi-Chi said as she nearly stumbled out of bed almost to the kitchen before Gohan stopped her. 

"Mom I need to tell you something." Chi-Chi grinned, "Did you go out with Videl? Did you kiss Videl? Did you propose to Videl? Did you marry Videl?" Gohan's head spun with all the questions relating to Videl shaking her slightly "Mom this has nothing to do with Videl." Chi-Chi looked at her son, flustered as the most important things that he could have told her flew out the window. "What is it?"

 Gohan bit his lower lip '_Here goes nothing'_ he thought to himself "Mom, Dad contacted me-." Chi-Chi nearly fainted right then but Gohan managed to keep her conscious "Mom that's not all… Mom, Dad is coming back." Chi-Chi's eyes went wide already starting to tear "My Goku is coming back?" she asked again and again hoping the answer would stay the same.

 Gohan then laughed shaking Chi-Chi from her trance as she immediately started to wail into Gohan's arms as Goten came in rubbing his eyes. "Gohan why is mom crying?" Gohan only smiled "You are going to be able to meet your dad Goten." Goten bit his lower lip his eyes growing misty as he flung himself at Gohan starting to laugh and cry or go with the flow… Gohan could not tell which.

            "Hmmm Gohan." Videl dreamily drawled rubbing her hands across the couch. "Uh Videl." A female voice said waking up Videl as she turned her head to see a very amused blue haired woman. "Sorry to wake you from your… dreams but I thought it best you wake up before two." Videl glanced at the clock mentally cursing herself as she saw it was five minutes till one. "Sorry Bulma how long have I been out?" Bulma laughed "Since Gohan flew you in here at around six-forty." Videl lifted herself as she yawned scratching at her neck and started to dream again as she felt the necklace that Gohan had gave her. 

"Maybe you should take a shower." Bulma said with a laugh "Probably a cold one if you catch my drift." Videl blushed at first but then glared at Bulma as she walked to the kitchen. '_That sounds like a good idea actually'_ Videl yawned as she collected herself walking over to her newly bought clothes. Since she hadn't been to her house to pick up her old ones she had taken the liberty of buying new ones. She drowsily picked through her clothes finally finding shorts, shirt, and a tank top that fitted her needs.

 The tank top was one of the only weighted clothing she was able to keep since the other altered clothing was at the manor. Videl crossed the living room to the bathroom tiredly stripping and turning on the shower waking up almost immediately as the cold water hit her. Videl did not keep the temperature of the shower cold for long as she quickly finished the rest of her shower.

 Videl slipped into her clothing noticing the slight change in weight as she put on the tank top however not as much of a change to slow her down any. Videl cleaned up the mess she made in the bathroom as she stepped out to the kitchen and almost drooled as she saw the food. Videl grabbed a lot of food sitting down at the table briefly noticing the lavender haired child who she had rarely spoken to.

 "Is that all your eating?" Videl smiled and nodded "Not all of us can eat all the food we want and not gain a pound." Trunks laughed, "Well with that amount of food you eat I'm surprised you haven't starved yet." Videl raised an eyebrow "If you say so squirt." 

Trunks fumed and was about to chuck orange juice at Videl when the door bell rang Trunks and Videl stood frozen as they heard Bulma answer it "Oh hey Gohan!" Gohan smiled "Hey Bulma I wanted to know if Videl and your family wanted to meet Goku at our house." Bulma laughed, "Sounds good ill go ask if Videl wants to go." Videl beat her to the punch standing before Gohan with a smile "Sounds good lets go." Gohan laughed "Ok lets go then; oh Bulma ill meet you there."  Bulma smiled "I hope you make a good impression with Goku, Videl." Videl bit her lower lip self-consciously _'I hope so too'_ she thought as she took off for Gohan's house. 

            Everyone had met at Chi-Chi's house with Krilin being the first to speak "So how is Goku going to show up anyways?" Gohan shrugged "Probably the instant transmission you know how he uses that." Videl looked up "Instant transmission?" Gohan nodded "It's hard to explain but basically it can teleport you to anyone." Videl nodded.

 Videl looked down at her watch "Its nine-thirty hopefully he will be here at any time." As if on cue a man appeared behind Videl surprising her "Hey guys who's the new kid?" Videl despised being called a kid but didn't argue at the large man that stood before her. "She's Videl dad." Gohan said with a smile. Goku smiled evilly catching on quickly despite his slow wit "So Gohan you caught one?" Gohan smirked hugging his dad saying with sarcasm "Yes unlike mom catching you." Goku's plan backfired but he still laughed. 

Videl despite her first impression liked Goku he seemed very outgoing and probably was the easiest person to ever be around. "Well she certainly is strong." Videl blushed "That's only because Gohan trained me." Goku smiled "Sometimes it doesn't depend on the teacher but the pupil." 

A few of the Z-Fighters were surprised by Goku being seemingly smarter however all thoughts of that vanished "Where's the food? I'm starving!" Chi-Chi who had been standing in the back of the crowd jumped at Goku. Videl had to contain a laugh as the very strong man suppressed yelping as Chi-Chi nearly held him in a death grip. Goku smiled a little painfully as he put his hands around Chi-Chi his eyes falling on Goten. Goten blushed but stepped forward despite his fear of being rejected "Hi dad I'm Goten."

 Goku laughed surprising Goten by picking him up and putting him on his shoulder "Looks like a mirror image of me doesn't he?" Everybody either smiled or laughed for it was their exact thoughts every time they saw Goten laugh. Goten hugged his dad's neck as Goku stated for the second time "Uh about that food…" Chi-Chi smiled "Oh Goku…" everybody exchanged their welcome backs and stepped inside.

            "He's like a dream." Videl said to Gohan "He seems so innocent" Gohan nodded "Dad always made everything seem like it was going to be alright." Videl saw the hurt in Gohan's eyes "Now's not the time to blame yourself Gohan." Gohan sadly nodded "Yea I guess so." 

Goku and Everyone else talking nearly drowned out Tien's question "Hey Goku why did you come back?" Goku looked serious "New enemy, King Kai said we should have a problem with it." Videl bit her lip looking around and was surprised by their expressions "Again?" Krillin said Exasperated "This will be like the seventh time the earth has been in danger and we have to save it."

 Goku laughed, "seems that way doesn't it?" Krillin counted "Lets see Raditz, the Sayians, Frieza, the fake androids, the real androids, cell, cell with android seventeen, cell with seventeen and eighteen, and then lastly perfect cell when he came back the second time. That makes nine times that's not even counting the trouble out in space or the times when we were kids."

 Krilin sighed "So what do we know about this new enemy?" Videl was in shock and whispered to Gohan "That many times? I thought it was only two or three." Gohan chuckled "he's exaggerating a little it was really only four times because Mirai took care of Frieza and the androids were only one and Cell was only one, and the Sayians I like to count as one"

Goku continued, "Well it's a guy named Buu and uh he was like a killing machine and uh that's all I really know." The whole group sighed "Well I guess we shouldn't expect too much." Said Yamcha "After all when's the last time we have had a lot of information about an enemy any how?" Chouzou nodded "Last time we did was with those Sayians when we knew their strength and more of us got killed then, then when we didn't have prior knowledge like cell."

 Gohan clamped Chouzou's mouth shut with his hand and Goku laughed, "So Videl doesn't know a lot about us aye Gohan?" Gohan blushed "I've been telling her a lot just not too much." Videl raised an eyebrow "us?" Goku smiled "Its not my place to tell except I don't think Gohan can hide it anymore." Gohan sighed and almost died on the spot "I promise you ill tell you Tuesday Videl."

 Videl looked back and forth "Tell me what?" Gohan sighed "Everything." Videl bit her lip "I hope you wont hate me after I tell you." The rest of the group was wisely quiet as Gohan made his speech and Chouzou was practically begging Gohan for forgiveness. 

Vegeta laughed breaking the silence "Kakarrot there's going to be a world martial arts tournament in six days I demand you fight me then." Videl looked between Vegeta and Goku. Goku grinned strangely it was a half smile with determination written all over it and Vegeta… he looked just plain evil. "Well I think its best we leave." Said Bulma with a grin "Yea we really should get going Maron is already asleep." Said Krilin with a sigh.

 Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Videl waved good-bye to their friends as Chi-Chi turned to Goku showing a mischievous smile as Gohan sighed. "I think we will get more sleep if we go camping tonight." Videl said wickedly gazing at the looks Goku and Chi-Chi gave each other. Goten looked inquisitively between his parents and Videl, "Why do you say that?" Gohan blushed "Lets just say if we stay here we will get as much sleep as mom and dad. Now lets go." Goten was still confused but still helped Gohan and Videl pack and followed them in the air.

            Videl gazed around for a suitable place to land and sleep. Gohan was ahead of her "Its ok Videl I already know where we are landing." Videl sighed "Good I don't want to be flying all night." Goten smiled "Big brother is taking you to our old camping ground." Videl looked at Gohan who only smiled "Don't worry Videl it should fit our needs perfectly." Gohan pointed to the ground giving Videl and Goten the signal to land. 

When they landed they kept powered up so as to see the area they were working in. Videl had to contain her gasp of surprise "This place is beautiful." She said solemnly gazing at her surroundings. There was a stream that was barely a foot deep yet more than twenty meters across that ran from one end of the clearing to the other making soothing sounds.

 A waterfall that wasn't so big so as to create a huge ruckus but was large enough to keep a healthy supply of water to the grounds was supplying the stream. Videl gazed to the forest as Gohan started to stack wood and fix camp. The forest was laden with an assortment of wildflowers and moss though her vision was cut short because of the darkness, she could clearly see the wildlife that were taking interest in the people that gathered in their forest.

 What had kept her awestruck throughout her endless exploration of the area were the trees themselves. It was something she could not have believed the trees near the camp seem to sparkle at first but on closer examination proved to be white flowers tiny white flowers that seem to have a glitter to them. "Hey Gohan what kind of flowers are these?" 

Gohan smiled while he instructed Goten to fish. "Once when we were camping out here a wildfire started up and we put it out using ki. Now don't ask me how but for some reason the trees seamed to of absorb some of the ki and those tiny blossoms are the product." Videl smiled "So in a way you grew them?" Gohan laughed, "I suppose you could say that." Videl smelled one of the flowers as she landed near the camp almost intoxicated by the scent. "That is one of the sweetest smells I think anyone has ever discovered." Gohan smiled "I would pick those flowers but I wouldn't want to kill them just to keep the atmosphere in my room heavenly."

 Videl nodded "have you tried putting ki in a plant?" Gohan nodded "Yea but sometimes it would work and sometimes I would blow up the plant by accident." Gohan shrugged "Those flowers are the reason this spot means a lot to me. Even though I've had to fight here." Videl turned around shocked "You had to fight here?" Gohan nodded glumly 

"Yea against a guy named Cooler, Frieza's brother." Videl shook her head "Doesn't that make five times saving the earth?" Gohan put a finger to his temple "Yea but I've forgotten some times I had saved the earth. Mostly because my dad was the one saving it." Gohan laughed "Yea he sure is great, my dad." Videl looked down sadly "I thought my dad was great." Gohan sat down next to Videl grasping her shoulders with his arms.

"Look he might not have saved the earth and he might not be very strong but he almost did a favor by saying he killed cell." Videl was shocked "But you always get so mad when somebody tells you that." Gohan laughed "If you notice I don't get mad whenever they say that I get mad whenever they insult the people that died calling them cheaters.

 If Hercule didn't take credit the paparazzi would be bothering my mom and me twenty four seven. And I don't want that." Videl smiled at Gohan '_none of the Z fighters got the respect they richly deserved and I respect them because they didn't care…' _Chi-Chi's words echoed in Videls head as she turned to Gohan who was looking at her with a loving smile.

 Videl smiled as she ran two hands around Gohan's neck bringing him closer and capturing his lips with hers. Gohan put his arms around Videls hips sitting her on his lap and bringing her closer at the same time. Gohan and Videl were interrupted by Goten laughing "I think I understand what you meant Videl when you said we wouldn't get sleep in that house."

 Goten continued to laugh as tears brimmed his eyes. Gohan and Videl looked at Goten blushing but then smiled as Gohan gave Videl an innocent kiss sitting her upright and calmly walking over to Goten as he picked him up by his blue sash around his waste and promptly throwing him into the waterfall. Goten jumped out shivering as Videl giggled in revenge. 

 Gohan looked down to see the fish that would be tomorrows breakfast and smiled "Hey Goten you caught some good fish." Goten smiled "Yea it took me a while to-" Goten got mad as he saw that Gohan changed the subject.

 Gohan only smiled when Goten flew up to him his hair starting to flicker gold as Gohan put a warning finger to him whispering in his ear "You know I could tell mom you showed Videl what you can do and also you were so close to learning the Misenko." Goten put his arms down in defeat "Fine but you have to teach me the Misenko tomorrow." Gohan laughed, "Sure squirt." 

Videl smiled as Gohan unraveled the tents one for Goten and one for him and Videl. Gohan and Videl sat in a very large sleeping bag that could fit the two of them together as Gohan and Videl got ready for bed. "You know the tournament is going to be in a week." Gohan nodded as he slipped into the sleeping bag "Yes I know." Videl sighed as she got in with Gohan as he eyed her nightgown. 

Videl lied on her back, as Gohan rested on his side facing Videl "Don't you want to train?" Gohan shook his head "I would but only if it was with you." Gohan said sliding his arms around Videl pulling her closer to him. Videl faced Gohan "Ok I want to train tomorrow then." Gohan smiled "Deal." Said Gohan as Videl turned the other way. 

Gohan smiled evilly as he kissed Videl on her neck causing her to shiver as she faced Gohan again. Videl gave him a mischievous smile. Gohan started to give her another kiss when he stopped abruptly. Videl looked at him questioningly as Gohan sighed but then grinned. "Ok Videl put on your sympathetic look." Videl raised an eyebrow as Goten stumbled into the tent sniffing "B-Brother I-I had a bad Dream can I sleep with you tonight?"

 Gohan smiled as Videl made room between her and Gohan patting it as Goten stumbled inside the tent closing it hastily and nearly jumped between Gohan and Videl. Videl smiled as Gohan pulled the sleeping bag over Goten. "Hope you can rest here squirt." Gohan laughed as Videl's lip quirked. Videl almost said "awww how cute." But stopped herself as Gohan snaked a hand over to Videl grasping her hand and putting the clasped arms over Goten. "Good night Gohan." Videl whispered as they silently fell asleep.

Videl woke up drowsily and felt arms around her. If anyone else were there they would have adored the situation Videl was in. Gohan somewhere over the night put his arms around her and Goten had somehow been able to lie on top of both of them without either of them waking up. Videl gazed outside and shook Gohan awake who after a few seconds of disorientation eyes flung wide open as he gazed outside 

"Uh Videl its at least seven o'clock." Videl started to drift back to sleep "So?" Gohan nudged her awake "In case you have forgotten school starts at eight thirty." Videl jumped up hearing Goten yell as he crashed to the ground rubbing his head. "Oh no! We are going to be late!" She said distressingly getting dressed not bothering to remember Gohan was in the room. They both changed at top speed and Goten had almost whimpered as he looked at the fish and looked back at Gohan who said with a sad frown "Sorry Goten here." Gohan said as he cooked the fish with his ki.

 "I really wish I could spend more time with you Goten but me and Videl don't have time." Gohan flew to his house as Videl rocketed after him not bothering to get her own back pack "Uh Videl what about your back pack?" Videl was flying at her top speed "I was hoping Goku would be able to help me get my back pack and back here quickly." Gohan smirked "I better fly ahead to get him ready." Videl was in awe as Gohan flew nearly three times as fast as she did. 

By the time Videl got to the house Goku was outside waiting with a sad look on his face "Ok Videl lets hurry up before Chi-Chi wakes up." He said quickly as Gohan saw them leave and appear Videl wearing her backpack "Wow dad that was almost five seconds." Goku didn't answer Gohan as he nearly dove inside. Videl hopped into the air as Gohan gritted his teeth hearing from a distance the first bell 

"Sorry Videl." Gohan said as he grasped Videl in his arms flying at top speed as she was nearly being crushed against Gohan not that she minded. They landed on the roof and dove down into the classroom and into their seats as they heard with relief the late bell. Sharperner said with a little shock "when did you guys get here?" Gohan panted "Five seconds ago." Sharperner was aghast "But I never saw anyone come in all I saw was you two when I looked down." Videl panted "ill tell you later." 

Sharperner then grinned evilly as Erasa said with a smirk "So are you and Gohan a couple?" Gohan and Videl sighed "Well Sharperner found the loop in our deal." Videl laughed and kissed Gohan on the mouth surprising everyone but Erasa and Sharperner as Gohan grinned "answer your question?" Sharperner laughed, "yea it does though I knew Saturday that you were a couple." 

Videl smiled "I still feel the joy I had when Gohan found you two spying on us." Sharperner glared "yea ha ha very funny Ms. lets throw my friends into the sea." Gohan chuckled as he nudged Videl when the teacher walked in.

            The rest of the hour went smoothly and Gohan was able to contain his strength in the sport they were playing (Basketball) however it was a different story for Videl who amazingly threw the ball from the other side of a court to Sharperner who flew into the opposite wall.

 Videl blushed as Gohan gave Sharperner a hand. "Damn what's with me getting hit now a days?" Gohan laughed "Sorry I should tell Videl to control her strength."  Sharperner laughed, "You go do that." The rest of the game ended with Videl's team (obviously) winning (FYI on their team was Gohan Sharperner and Videl).

 Nothing really happened at lunch and Gohan almost leaped with joy as the bell rang letting them leave school. Gohan and Videl decided on walking to a toyshop to buy Goten a toy for leaving him in the morning when a group of punks appeared surrounding them. 

There were at least ten as the leader of the gang stepped out "Videl how could you ever pick Gohan the weakest kid in school to be your boyfriend?" Videl got mad "Is that what you're here for? Because I'm Gohan's Girlfriend!" Videl screamed shaking a few kids from where they stood. The students drew guns and not pistols either but Uzi's and Magnum's Gohan laughed startling some of the kids.

 "I'm competing in the world martial arts tournament you'll see then I'm not weak." One of the boys raised a magnum to Gohan "I think not." He said calmly as he fired. Videl gasped as Gohan hit the floor his eyes closing. "Gohan? G-Gohan?" she whispered a tear starting to crawl down her face. "Stupid bitch your next." Videl didn't hear them as she stumbled to Gohan and was alarmed as he smiled.

 "I won't die to a bullet." He said calmly getting up. The punks backed up slowly then fired all their rounds at Gohan and Videl. Videl put up her arms hoping to dodge most of the bullets but was surprised when all the bullets could do was bend to her skin making no more than a little bruise.

 However it made mince meat of most of their clothing. Gohan grunted as he powered up getting all the guns to get in a pile as he fired a ki blast at them melting them instantly. Some of the punks started to run away as Videl chased after them knocking out more than half of them as Gohan got the rest. "I'll get the clean up crew."

 Videl said pushing a button her watch calling the Chief about the punks. "Uh Gohan?" Gohan was staring at Videl as she looked down noticing the bullets had made it so she was showing off most of her body as she grinned walking up to Gohan startling him from his trance as he shook his head "Sorry Videl." He said blushing madly.

 Taking off his shirt handing it to Videl who hastily put it on and bit her lower lip as she got another look of Gohan's chest. Gohan bent over his backpack taking out a training Gi quickly replacing the torn up clothes with it faster than Videl could blink.

 Gohan noticed Videl watching him and quickly hugged her to his chest as the police finally came taking away the students who were still knocked out. Gohan and Videl smiled as they walked to the toyshop picking out a toy for Goten walking outside and started to fly to the Son house "Uh Gohan?" Gohan smiled "Its part of your training. Normal punches and bullets will not hurt you anymore."

 Videl smiled _'He knew exactly what I was thinking.' _"What about flu shots?" Gohan smiled "If you get sick just call me ill fix you up." Videl bit her lip "Does that mean that a needle wouldn't be able to get past the skin?" Gohan shook his head "It depends on the force that was put behind it."

 Videl sighed "Uh Gohan I'm going to go back to my dads house Thursday…" Gohan nodded though sadly "Do you want to make up with your dad?" Videl rolled her eyes to the mention of her dad "He's going to have to apologize to you to plus if he doesn't ill just move in with you." Gohan cringed "Ok how about you wait till after tomorrow before you move in with me though. Videl raised an eyebrow "Why?" Gohan slumped his shoulders, as they were about to break to their separate ways "Because tomorrow ill tell you everything."

 Videl bit her lower lip _'I hope its nothing too serious…'_ Videl kissed Gohan passionately goodbye, which took around a minute or two, and left to capsule corp. as Gohan went home. Showing Goten the toy he had got him as Goten eagerly started to play with it forgetting almost instantly about the Misenko.

            _'He seems so tense' _Videl self-consciously bit her lower lip as Gohan uncomfortably swayed back and forth on the rock. The school day had passed all too quickly and now Videl sat in front of him waiting for his big secret. "Ok when I said three of the Sayians let go were Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta what I didn't tell you was that one Sayian got past Frieza without him knowing." Videl nodded 

"His name was Kakarrot." Videl nodded not understanding what this had to do with him "Kakarrot landed on planet earth and was adopted by a kind man. However Kakarrot was violent until one day he fell bumped his head and remembered nothing of his heritage." Videl nodded when Gohan paused "The old man's name was Gohan and he named the boy Goku."

 Videl backed up immediately when she heard that "You mean you're a Sayian?" Gohan nodded sadly "half Sayian but I'll understand if you think me a freak or something." Videl was very confused however when she looked at Gohan it made perfect sense _'Sayian or not I love him'_ Videl blushed at what she had thought walked over to Gohan and surprised him by enveloping him in a kiss. Gohan smiled very widely as Videl sat down on his lap "I'm not done yet Videl."

 He said chuckling as Videl snuggled up to his chest. "Now Gohan soon passed away leaving Goku with a thing called a dragon ball." Videl nodded "Now when I said Goku was searching for a family heirloom what I meant was that they were searching for the other six dragoballs. Once you gather all seven of the dragon balls you can make one wish." Videl eyes went wide "Anything?" Gohan shook his head "Not anything but mostly anything." Videl nodded "And wishing back someone to life is ok?"

 Gohan nodded "Yea but you cant do it twice." Videl nodded slowly "So that person really did die to the Kamikaze?" Gohan laughed "Yea poor Yamcha." Videl gasped, "That was Yamcha?" Gohan nodded slowly "Well now we will skip ahead to Frieza when I said my dad had beaten him I was telling the truth… however what I didn't mention is the reason they went their or all the events that took place."

 Gohan sighed, "Ok for one we went to the distant planet Namek because we needed dragon balls." Videl spoke up interrupting Gohan "But aren't their seven on earth?" Gohan smiled "Yes but once Piccolo died the dragon balls on earth disappeared so we had to go to his Namek relatives to get the other dragon balls."  Videl nodded "So Piccolo is a Namek?" 

Gohan nodded "Yea he's not a human just FYI well any ways Vegeta went to Namek also to wish for immortality. Well my dad left to go to Namek and he trained all the way their using the Gravity Room." Videl nodded "Well to make a long story short we were about to die and my dad saved us and by us that even includes Vegeta." Videl sighed, "He saved him a lot didn't he?" Gohan nodded "Well to make a long story shorter we got the dragon balls finding out we could make three wishes and we made two one for Piccolo to be alive and for him to be on Namek." Videl sighed, "Why didn't you make the third wish?" Gohan bent his head "The creator of the dragon balls died."

 Videl nodded sadly "Well to make a long story the shortest I can Vegeta died to Frieza and Dad was in a face off against him which he was losing badly." Videl nodded "Well dad did something called a spirit bomb which we thought killed Frieza but didn't and Frieza tried to kill Goku however Piccolo took the hit… And then Frieza killed Krilin even when Dad begged him to stop…"

 Videl bent her head, as Gohan seemed to remember the pain that was caused "My dad… He uh… Lost it." Videl looked up questioningly at Gohan who was spacing out. "My Dad he said to Frieza "I can't let you get away with this."" And you wouldn't believe how shocked I was when I saw my dads hair turn gold and his eyes turquoise." Videl smiled inwardly as Gohan continued "You know what? Frieza didn't get away with it. My dad beat Frieza, as the planet was about to blow up. Then a plan was going on behind the scenes the earth dragon balls were used to wish everyone on Namek that was killed by Frieza back to life and that included Vegeta but not Krilin because he was killed before. 

And the Namek dragon balls were used to wish everyone but Goku and Frieza back to earth."  Videl sighed, "Well the planet blew up with me thinking my dad was on it. Luckily he wasn't he got off at the last second but Frieza survived the after shock of the planets destruction and was slowly being rebuilt. Since the Namek dragon balls were the original we were able to wish Krilin back that way and everyone else who died and we spent a life of peace for a few years." Videl sighed, "That's a lot of info Gohan." 

Gohan chuckled "Don't worry I'm almost done." Videl collapsed into Gohan even more as he started up again "Well we found that Frieza was going to land on earth but Mirai took care of him and his dad. He warned us about the androids and we found out he was a Super Sayian then we trained for three years and then the androids showed up and when cell showed up we decided to train again. My dad knowing there was another step to a Super Sayian."

 Gohan sighed "Well while we trained my dad noticed I had a hidden power and he found out I was able to turn Super Sayian." Videl smiled at Gohan "Can I see?" Gohan laughed, "Well you have before but ok." 

Gohan quickly powered up to Super Sayian as Videl finally recognized the person with gold hair as he powered down again _'But the other guy had bigger muscles… I know he did!'_  "Well FYI my brother can turn Super Sayian also now lets go all the way up to cell." Videl shuddered already guessing what he was going to say "Well when my dad was fighting cell as a Super Sayian he gave up saying I could win." Videl sighed already guessing that "Well I didn't believe him and I got beat up a lot before Sixteen, the android died to cell. Then just like my dad I lost it."

 Videl shuddered at the glare Gohan gave nobody in particular "Is this second form different from the first?" Gohan laughed "Yea you've seen me like it before also ill show you later." Videl huffed an ok as Gohan continued, "Well I was too cocky and my dad… he had to sacrifice himself to save the earth."

 Videl looked up at Gohan who was shivering "That's why you blame yourself?" Gohan nodded "yea but it was my fault." Videl sighed "But if it weren't for you nobody would be here." Gohan shrugged "If I just killed him while I had the chance-" Videl stopped him "Then Krilin would still be looking around for a girl." Gohan huffed but glanced up at Videl exasperated "Ok well in short I defeated cell." 

Videl nodded kissing Gohan on the cheek. As Gohan looked exhausted "That was hard to explain." Videl giggled at Gohan "Glad you told me it." Gohan just laughed, "You would have found out any how at the rate my "friends" were giving away stuff and dropping hints."   Videl nodded "I guess it was getting easier to figure out stuff about you…" Gohan chuckled and stopped as the watch beeped "Here Chief." Gohan chuckled, as Videl looked down with contempt "A bank robbery Why is that such a big deal?" Gohan searched the Ki and saw why it was a problem. They might not be one/third of Videls strength but they could probably resist bullets. 

"Well Videl they wont be carrying guns but they will be strong." Videl looked on at Gohan suspiciously "How do you know?" Gohan chuckled "Ill teach you sooner or later." Videl huffed "I'll be right their Chief." 

Gohan sighed, "Well do you want me to come or will you be fine?" Videl laughed "I'll be fine it'll be good training for me." Gohan laughed, "Doubt it but let me increase the weight of that tank top just in case." Videl felt the strain on her shoulders "What's the increase?" Gohan smiled "Not much just from one hundred pounds to one hundred and fifty." Videl smiled "Ill see you tomorrow Gohan." She said as Gohan kissed her Videl stepped back with a smile "I have work to do so ill see you later at home." Gohan smile and nodded.

            _'I promised myself I wouldn't celebrate the day my dad died but… I want to be there by Videl just in case'_ Gohan walked behind Videl to the auditorium and he could see her shock as she finally noticed him "I thought you weren't going to show." Gohan nodded "Yea well I wanted to be with you plus I don't see a point in getting mad because my dad is back for now." Videl smiled "Ok Gohan just try not to hit my dad or kill him or anything." 

Gohan laughed "I have control don't worry." Videl rested her head on his shoulder as Gohan stifled a laugh at Hercules entrance. Videl clasped her arms around her ears. "Yeaaa! I AM THE WORLD CHAMPION!" Gohan had to keep in his laugher as Hercule bounded from the roof to the stage. Gohan smiled widely as he saw Hercule glare at him and saw him gasp as he saw Videl. 

Hercule shook off his grumbling and decided to talk about himself and Gohan was surprised at how much he could talk the teachers didn't allow time for lunch which angered Gohan as Hercule still flapped his gums. Hercule also went into a brief explanation of the cheaters at the cell games. 

When Hercule finally stopped talking he realized the time and smiled inwardly when there was half an hour left "So how many of you kids are trying out for the world tournament!" Hercule yelled as Gohan nonchalantly raised a hand as nobody else did "Well there's one moron in this bunch I guess you can expect that." Sharperner, Erasa, and Videl gasped as they looked at Gohan as the rest of the classroom burst into laughter. 

"I suppose you are including yourself in that group then sir?" The classroom went quiet as Hercule glared at him "What did you say runt!" Gohan smiled as Videl pleaded with Hercule not to anger Gohan "I merely implied that you were the only moron currently in this school." Hercule walked up the steps to where Gohan sat and lifted him out of the seat. "Listen runt your lucky I wont fight at this school or else I would break every bone in your body." 

Gohan smirked "Save it for the World martial arts tournament I wouldn't want you to become incapacitated before the match." Hercule fumed gripping Gohan by the collar more as he threw Gohan to the stage Gohan doing a graceful back flip landing on the stage. "Don't get too mad Hercule your in the presence of many witnesses this time." 

Hercule and Videl knew what Gohan meant as Hercule took in what he was saying "Y-Your that kid I recognize you know! You were that kid that cheated in the cell games!" Gohan raised an eyebrow "Partially correct now don't make a fool of yourself here in front of these people." 

Hercule was taken aback with fear "I don't care who you are runt! I'm still going to kill you!" Gohan almost smiled as Hercule leaped at him Gohan nimbly dodging the punch. As Hercule chased after him "Mr. Satan I'm up here." Taunted Gohan from an open window as Hercule jumped at Gohan gripping at air as he saw below him a twenty-story drop. 

Hercule started to drop faster and faster as Videl counted to three then jumped through the open window smiling as she saw Gohan trying to converse with Hercule cross legged while they approached the ground Hercule going face first. Surprisingly she saw Hercule shake hands with Gohan as Gohan easily let Hercule on the ground. "So it's a deal then." Hercule said solemnly 

"Yes I get to be with Videl and you can keep up saying you beat cell." Hercule nodded "Give yourself a good punch to make it look I beat you up." Gohan laughed, "Cant I just say you beat me?" Hercule was looking fearfully at Gohan "Sure whatever works best for you." 

Gohan nodded looking up to Videl "Oh hey Videl should we get back to class?" Videl nodded "Uh dad I'm going to be picking up my stuff tomorrow ok?" Gohan smiled as Hercule was about to talk but Gohan silenced him "I'll be escorting her." 

That shut up Hercule as Gohan kissed Videl then walked inside the school "That nerd doesn't know whom he's messing with!" Said Hercule trying to stay in control "I know! I'll Hire a hit man! That'll work!" Hercule angered stumbled to his limo. Grabbing the phone "Get me the best Hit man you got and make it snappy!" Hercule almost screamed into the phone as he took off.

            The rest of the day went by easily as Hercule had left and Gohan had been able to train Videl easily. Gohan was still amazed at how quickly Videl was advancing she was about as strong as he was on Namek when he first arrived. Gohan walked Videl inside where Chi-Chi and Goku were waiting 

"Come on son! Chi-Chi won't serve the food unless you guys are here." Gohan chuckled "Well hopefully you wont eat it all." Chi-Chi smiled "Goku was always able to eat more than everyone else wasn't he?" Goku looked at Chi-Chi "But I'm right here." He said with a dumbfounded face "Yes maybe right now but once your done fighting with your friends you'll leave me again!"

 Goku looked very guilty as Videl thought it wasn't the right time to be there "I'll talk it over with the Kai's maybe I can stay with you for eternity." Chi-Chi smiled "Just for that Goku your going to have a humongous Dinner." Goku's mouth dropped as he saw the food and Gohan almost died as almost half of it disappeared before it hit the table. Gohan Videl Goten and Chi-Chi all grabbed their share of the meal as Goku took the rest gulping it down before even Gohan was half way done "Jeeze dad don't they give you food up there?" 

Goku nodded "Yea but I had to wait a whole five hours until Chi-Chi made something for me. Plus I wasted a lot of energy yesterday." Gohan put up both his hands squinting his eyes "Don't wanna hear about it you're my parents!" Chi-Chi laughed innocently as Videl squinted at Goku's stomach "Where does he put it all?" Gohan laughed as Goku blushed a little "well uh how about we go to bed?" Said Goku as he looked at Chi-Chi again who smiled evilly "Uh Mom? Uh Dad?" Said Gohan trying to break their hunger "I don't want to have to camp out again." Gohan said his face starting to droop. "Don't worry Gohan we sent Goten to Trunks while you were at school you won't be woken up in the middle of the night."

 This time both Goten and Gohan put hands to their ears squinting their eyes "SHUTUP DAD!" They yelled in unison as Goku and Chi-Chi laughed Videl blushing just as much as Gohan and Goten put together "Honestly don't you two have any shame?" said Gohan exasperated 

"Well I lived out in the woods half my life." Said Goku matter-of-factly as Chi-Chi spoke up "And I only got to see my papa for half of mine." Gohan growled "And I haven't had contact with anyone but Dad's friends till just a month ago." 

Goku and Chi-Chi looked down defeated as Videl chimed in "But Gohan they are married and they have been separated for five years." She said, as Gohan paled "Don't tell me your taking their side?" Videl giggled "Not really… I would rather them not wake me up." Goku nudged Chi-Chi and whispered something in her ear as Chi-Chi started to laugh hysterically Goku looking smug. 

"What did you say dad?" Goku smiled evilly whispering to Gohan "I said she would probably rather not go to sleep." Gohan blushed a fine red as Videl looked on inquisitively. Gohan sighed still blushing "Ok dad you win." Goku smiled as him and Chi-Chi went to bed the rest of the household soon following.

            Gohan still blushed as Videl flew next to him to school. Despite Goku promising they wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night they had and Gohan practically covered Videl's ears when he noticed she was already awake blushing coyly at Gohan who had simply kissed her and gone back to sleep.

 The school day was too fast for Gohan who knew he would have to see Mr. Satan when they picked up Videl's stuff. Gohan was in front of the mansion before he realized it and walked inside as the butlers and maids shuffled about. "This place is busy isn't it?" Gohan said stifling a laugh as Videl exasperatedly waved off a butler who asked if she wanted the man showed off.

 Videl went to her room and started to pack as Gohan guarded the room. A shot rang out as Videl packed the rest of her clothes in a suitcase, the bullet hitting Gohan right in the chest. "Wow these are tough bullets." Said Gohan as he plucked it out of his shirt Videl seething. "My dad probably hired a hit man to kill you." She said searching the area looking for the person. 

"No problem." Said Gohan nonchalantly as a man floated through the window and onto Videl's bed as he was shaking quite nervously "You were hired by Mr. Satan?" the assassin nodded dumbly as Gohan smiled "I suggest you quit your line of work." Said Gohan as he lifted the man up and threw him outside. "Call the chief will you Videl?" Videl laughed "Sure Gohan." 

Mr. Satan looked dumbly from the open door _'There's just no way anybody could survive a bullet he must have a bullet proof vest that's it.' _ Hercule eased himself away from the door as Gohan handed Hercule a box "Mr. Satan I got these clothes for you I hope you like them." 

Hercule dumbly opened the box to see normal clothing. "Uh sure kid." Said Hercule dumbly "I'll try them on right now." He said running to his room as Gohan snickered Videl turning to him exasperated "What did you do to them?" Gohan started clashing two of his fingers together as he grinned "Well I just thought your father would like a pair of altered clothing you know to train in."

 He said glancing up to the ceiling "And how much more do they weigh?" Gohan bit his lip "Uh somewhere around fifty pounds each or so." Videl shrugged "Hope it doesn't kill him." She said walking out the front door as Gohan surprisingly saw Hercule trying to stand with the clothes. "You know what kid I think ill train with these." Hercule said grinning "Good you should." Said Gohan as he walked outside. Hercule after a moment stood right side up easily "Dumb kid doesn't know how much I've improved." Hercule smirked as he walked back to the bedroom.

            Gohan stood at a booth in which you were to register for the tournament. After everyone had signed up Goku said smiling "Good everyone has signed up now we just wait till tomorrow for the big day." Videl smiled as Gohan yawned, "It's too bad that Goten and Trunks have to do the junior division. Trunks and Goten sighed "It's ok we could only beat a handful of the adults anyways."

 They said melodramatically Goku smiled "You can spar with us once the tournament is over." Trunks and Goten laughed triumphantly as everyone went home to rest for the next day.

            Gohan stood before a machine that would see who was worthy to fight or not. "This is a new machine it calculates how much power you have and depending on that is who wins." Gohan raised his hand "Sir there are some people that rely on stuff other than power you know." Goku smiled '_After all even if you were Super Sayian two incorrectly you stood no chance against cell due to the major lack in speed.'_

"You didn't let me finish there will also be a race." Gohan smiled as the man let Hercule do the machine and the race first. The machine looked similar to a punching bag except for the large amount of metal behind it. The race was only two hundred yard dash or so and the Z-Fighters were the first in line followed by two weird guys two scary and the rest were jocks.

 "The Champion will go first!" Shouted Hercule as he punched the bag "One Hundred and Twenty! A new record!" Goku nudged Gohan "He was probably the first to try it out." Gohan snickered as Hercule got twenty seconds on the dash "Well next is Goku please do your best. Goku barely slapped the machine" Wow one hundred and eighteen almost as well as Mr. Satan Goku chuckled as he got twenty-one seconds on the dash. Next is a Mr. Krilin? Krilin stepped up carefully punching it "One hundred and thirty a new record!" Krilin smiled as he got eighteen seconds on the dash Vegeta stepped up to the machine punching it "Four hundred and eighty? Please do it again sir."

 Vegeta scowled but tapped it again to get "One hundred and fifty! A new record!" Vegeta scoffed as he got fifteen seconds on the dash. The rest of the Z-Fighters continued and scowled as the two scary looking guys got two hundred each and the weird guys got two hundred and twenty give or take. "Well there are strong people out here after all." Said Goku smiling as a man walked up to him 

"Goku is that you?" the announcer for the tournaments laughed as he shook Goku and Krilin's hands saying with a smile "Finally we have somebody good here for a while I thought I would never get to see a good match again." Goku laughed as the two talked for a while and then left to the competitors box. 

"Next we will draw to see who will fight who." Said a man dressed in white "Ok said Goku as they all drew numbers Vegeta smiling evilly "well eighteen looks like I face you first." Eighteen put down her head "Damn" she muttered as Krilin looked at his wife with pity as he looked around the room finding one of the weird guys.

"Well your Shin aren't you?" Shin nodded "Well we fight in the match." Shin rose an eyebrow "Very well however I will not hold back." Krilin smiled "I wouldn't expect less" Tien almost threw his hands up in defeat "well Goku try and make it interesting wont you?" Goku scratched his head "Yea ill try to go easy on you." Hercule laughed 

"Jewel you shall be my first Victim!" Jewel looked at Hercule smugly "I think not old man." Yamcha looked at Spopovich "Well at least I can beat a newbie first." He said aloud as Spopovich turned to him a sickening look on his face "Whatever pip squeak" Piccolo glanced at Chouzou

 "Well lets make the fight a good one." Piccolo said smiling Videl looked to Yamu "Well sir I wish you the best of luck." Yamu looked at Videl "Whatever girlie." Videl got angry _'Ill be sure to kick this ones ass' _she thought angrily.

 "Well Kabito I wish you the best of luck." Gohan said shaking Kabito's hand "same to you young Sayian." Gohan was shocked but easily shook it off "You must be stronger than you look." Gohan said smiling "Ok first is the junior match!" said the host smiling as all the competitors watched The fights boiled down to Goten and Trunks and their fathers were already wagering who would win. The two stood at each other eyes locked as they charged each other.

Goten and Trunks started the fight in mid-air disobeying their parents and Going Super the crowd looking slack jawed at the fight. Goten and Trunks landed as a spectator gaped "That was cool! We want more!" some of the spectators gasped out as Goten and Trunks got in their ready position.

 "This is fun Trunks!" Trunks laughed "It sure is lets try to freak the people out a little more" Goten aimed a kick to Trunk's head which he blocked starting up a volley of blocked punches and kicks to both children. Goten sped near the outside of the ring saying with a smug face "Kamehameha!" Trunks landed the same time shouting with equal nonchalance  "Gallic Gun!" 

The crowds were awestruck as both kids gave it their all when the light faded they saw both Goten and Trunks outside the ring badly burned "I guess the junior league is a tie!" Said the announcer droopily as Goten and Trunks both got back into the ring. "Well in that case both get an exhibition match with the great savior Hercule." The crowd cheered as Hercule got in the ring Goten and Trunks getting mad "You stole credit from my dad!" said trunks angrily "And my brother and dad!" chimed in Goten as they both charged Hercule who smiled and jumped over the kids.

 _'Kids didn't know I improved. Poor idiots.'_ The kids grinned as they turned around still flying and fired an energy blast at him knocking him into the sky and then clear out of the ring. Stunned the crowd looked at the champ as Hercule got up and said with a mocking tone "You kids did great you are far stronger than me!"

 The crowd took it that Hercule had lost on purpose. Nearly all the Z-fighters busted up laughing as the announcer said with sarcasm "My the champion loses for the kids so then they will keep fighting… he does it so well it's almost as if he hadn't lost on purpose." The crowd barely picked up on the announcer as he said with excitement "returning champions Tien and Goku may now approach the ring!" Goku smiled at Tien who was blank with confusion.

 Cameras were flashing interrupting Tien from his fighting stance as Piccolo growled. Suddenly the cameras blew up leaving spectators groaning and cameramen fuming. Goku and Tien stood at one another getting in their ready position as the tournament was truly about to begin.

"Ok Goku lets make it good for the fans at least." Said Tien smiling at his bad luck "Sure Tien just be careful with the Ki we don't want to hit the crowd." Tien smiled "I think Gohan will take care of any stray Ki." Goku laughed, "Ok Lets get this started then." Tien put up his hands to his face "Solar Flare!" Said Tien making a huge wash of white light envelop the ring but avoid most of the spectators.

 Goku dazedly kept his eyes shut as Tien shot at him punching and kicking at Goku. Goku avoided each one barely and was finally hit with an energy blast to the stomach as he flew to the wall. Goku stopped a bare few inches away as he opened his eyes as they blurred but then returned to normal. Goku shook his head and flew at Tien. Tien tried to block each punch but failed as Goku landed a roundhouse kick to his neck flying him across the ring toward the edge.

 Tien suddenly broke into four as he stood on opposite sides of the ring making a triangle with his hand and firing an energy blast at Goku who stayed in place. The Ki blasts hit him on all sides and as Tien went back to one person he gasped as he went to the ground Goku still standing. Goku gave Tien a sympathetic look but said with determination "Kamehameha!"

 The kamehameha wave was barely anything in power but it was enough to fly Tien into the wall the announcer saying excitedly "And Goku is the winner!" Goku landed next to Tien giving him the one of many senzu beans they had brought along. "Well Goku I almost had you." Goku laughed, "Yea you did great Tien." Tien got to his feet as the crowd cheered him all the way to the competitors box.

"The next pair is Vegeta and Eighteen!" The crowd cheered as they both got in the ring "Well Vegeta I hate to say it but just give the crowd a good show and don't kill me." Vegeta laughed, "I can't kill you or else I will get disqualified." Eighteen laughed "Right whatever." 

The bell rang as Vegeta flew at Eighteen who dropped to her back and kicked Vegeta into the air appearing above him and knocking him back to the ground making a crater in the ring. The crowd gasped as Vegeta got to his feet "Final Blast!" Vegeta scowled as eighteen barely avoided the beam but found Vegeta behind her too late to dodge as she flew to the outside of the ring.

 Eighteen fired a blast to the ground elevating her back into the ring as Vegeta looked smugly at Eighteen who was still gasping for air "Ok Vegeta last one." Vegeta shrugged "Sure." Eighteen charged Vegeta who disappeared and reappeared in back of her grabbing her leg swinging her in the air and throwing her to the grass to the outside.

 Goku ran up to Eighteen giving her a Senzu bean "Thanks Goku." Eighteen sighed as Krilin glared at Vegeta. "And the winner is Vegeta!" Eighteen sighed as the crowd cheered her to the competitors box.

            "The next awesome fight is between Krilin and a newcomer Shin!" Shin and Krilin walked to the ring and gave Krilin a smile "Lets make this good." Said Krilin getting in a fighting position _'I wonder who he is' _Krilin thought aimlessly"Yes let's Krilin." Said Shin confidently as Kabito looked on worriedly. 

_'This guy doesn't have a fighting stance is he new to fighting?'_  Krilin thought with an upraised eyebrow. Shin laughed, "I'm not new to fighting I just don't think you stand a chance." Krilin growled, "So you can read minds? Big deal Roschi can also and he's weak compared to me. Shin shrugged 

"Now you see me now you don't." he said casually as he disappeared and was surprised as Krilin shouted "Kamehameha!" Shin was caught unexpectedly in a ki blast that threw him to the side of the ring being burned rather badly "What? Who are you? No human can be that strong!" Krilin sighed, "I'm Krilin and yes I am human."

 Shin got back up and rushed Krilin unsuccessfully kicking and punching at him. Shin was surprised once again as Krilin appeared behind him kicking him in the back of the head as he sped to the outside wall landing in it as he got up from the wall gaping at Krilin. "The winner of this fight is Krilin!" The Supreme Kai was surprised as Goku walked up to him handing him a bean "Take this you should feel better." 

Shin read his thoughts and took the bean immediately being healed "No Human has ever surpassed me. There weren't strong humans twenty years ago! The strongest I did see was a boy and even he doesn't match up to him." Goku laughed, 

"So you are not of this earth? Well if you came here ten years ago you would have seen people becoming quite strong." Shin sighed, "No matter Kabito is stronger than I and he will take care of things." Goku sighed, "Do you know about a Buu?" The Supreme Kai was taken aback "Surely you aren't the humans and Sayians the King Kai said would take care of things?"

 Goku nodded "Yes Hope we can help you." The Supreme Kai grinned "Don't get cocky Buu is indestructible. We can only stop him from hatching." Goku scratched his head "Umm can you tell me all that later? We are in the middle of a tournament." The Supreme Kai looked up to see the spectators looking down at him to see if he was all right. The Supreme Kai got up and waved to the spectators as they cheered him to the competitors box. 

            "Next up are the champion Hercule and the challenger Jewel!" The crowd looked on waiting to see the next match and was surprised when Jewel sped at Hercule at the normal speed kicking at Hercule. Hercule kicked jewel very high into the air and as he came down he used him as a baseball and kicked him into the wall. The announcer yawned "And the winner is Hercule." The crowd didn't cheer the Champ or the defeated one to the box but cheered loudly as the next pair came out.

"Next up are Spopovich and Yamcha!" The crowd cheered loudly as Shin said to Goku "Your friend is in trouble Spopovich is a follower of Buu." Goku laughed, "Nah Yamcha is way stronger than him." Shin looked slack jawed as the bell rang "Well Spopovich lets see how strong you really are." Yamcha charged at Spopovich as he jumped into the air Yamcha following. Spopovich landed his hardest punch on Yamcha and was horrified when it did nothing. Yamcha appeared in back of Spopovich kicking him back to the ground making a crater. 

Spopovich didn't receive a senzu bean as he was booed off to the competitors box. "The winner by a long shot is Yamcha!" The Supreme Kai looked dumbly at what had happened "Impossible… no Human let alone humans are that strong!" Kabito laughed "He is not that strong sir. Babidi just sent out weak men to do his bidding." Shin nodded "That must be it." 

            "Next up are the famed competitors Piccolo and Chouzou!" The crowd cheered as the emperor and Namek took their positions "Ok Chouzou Give it your all." "Right" Said Chouzou as he charged Piccolo surprisingly knocking him to the ground as Piccolo got up shedding his Turban and cape turning to Chouzou "Special Beam cannon!" Chouzou was shocked as Piccolo shot off the red ball on his hat. 

"You're going to pay for that!" Chouzou said stopping Piccolo in his tracks "Sorry Chouzou but you haven't been training your Telepathy enough to stop me." Piccolo broke free of the invisible bonds and kicked Chouzou in the stomach sending him to the wall as he easily got up not needing a senzu bean "Good job Piccolo." He said with a smile as the crowd cheered him to the competitors box.

            "Next up is the champs daughter Videl vs. The newcomer Yamu!" The crowd got silent as Videl got to the ring and smiled as the crowd cheered once she took flight. Yamu just stood there. "Begin!" shouted the announcer as the bell rang. Yamu disappeared appearing behind Videl knocking her to the ground as Videl pushed on the ground getting in the ready position "This is an even fight Gohan." Said Goku with a grin as Gohan nearly chewed his hands to the bone. 

Videl dodged a punch and fired a ki blast at Yamu surprising him and was sent careening into the air as he stopped looking for Videl "Behind you." Said Videl with an evil laugh as Yamu turned to be punched in the face and sent for the ring making a hole as he got up and charged at Videl again. Videl went into a blocking frenzy with Yamu as she was kneed once in the stomach and punched in the back to be sent for the ring as she slowly got up taking off her tank top that was weighed down revealing her training shirt. "Now we get started." Videl said as she yelled and powered up surprising the Z-Fighters "You taught her how to control her ki?" Gohan nodded 

"Yea she learns very quickly she's almost as strong as me when we were on Namek. Well when I finally started to fight that is" Goku laughed, "In that case Videl will win." Yamu landed thirty feet away from Videl as she put her hands in a clasp holding it up to Videl saying with a grin "Misenko!" Goten turned to Gohan and said pouting his lower lip "No fair I want to learn that to!" 

Gohan grinned "After the tournament." The beam went for Yamu and burned him as he was sent into the wall. Yamu barely got up as one of his arms appeared to be dislocated breathing heavily as the announcer said Giddily "Videl is the winner!" The crowd Cheered Videl to the competitors box as Yamu was taken away by a stretcher. 

"Up Next are both newcomers Gohan who is son to Goku and the new face Kabito!" The crowd cheered. Gohan slightly picked out some kids from school and looked over to see Sharperner and Erasa as he waved to them. Kabito scoffing at him "This young Sayian is where you will lose." Gohan smiled at Kabito "Are you holding back power or something?" Kabito nodded and powered up surprising Gohan, as he was nearly the power of Goten in Super Sayian. "So Sayian are you scared?" Gohan shook his head "Why would I be?" Kabito smiled "Show me your true power Sayian!" Gohan looked around "Sorry I don't want to be pestered at school ill beat you in my normal form." Kabito was taken aback as Gohan sped in front of him landing a hard punch to his jaw sending him skidding to the edge of the ring.

 "You fool you cannot win against me in that form!" said Kabito as he fired a ki blast at Gohan as Gohan slapped it to the air "We shall see." Said Gohan smoothly as he kicked Kabito in the gut as Kabito leaned forward receiving another kick to his chest as he was sent to the air. Kabito stopped in mid air as he sensed for Gohan "Where is that boy?" he said looking around as he felt something against his back turning around to see Gohan leaning against him "Are you mocking me!"

 Gohan nodded "of course someone with an ego like yours should be put to rest." Kabito was stunned as he punched at Gohan.  Gohan dodged it and sent a punch to his gut. "Don't feel too ashamed after all you almost made me sweat." Kabito was shocked as Gohan appeared above him saying with a grin "Misenko!" the beam hit Kabito and made a explosion as the announcer went to Kabito noticing his hair was messed up and noticing that some of his teeth was missing but he was still alive.

 "The winner is Gohan!" Goku ran over to Kabito but noticed that Kabito had healed himself "That kid he couldn't have." Goku smiled "He did and he wasn't nearly one tenth of his max power. Kabito turned to Goku shocked "You Sayians might be able to defeat Buu." Goku laughed, "Maybe we might be able to." Kabito sulked but received cheers from the crowd as he walked to the competitors box

"Next Up is the favored winners of the tournament Goku and Vegeta!" Vegeta scoffed as Goku took his stance "Kakarrot lets finish this like true Sayians." Goku nodded turning into a super Sayian and then ascending Vegeta soon following. "Shoot they might break the arena apart." 

Videl looked on in amazement "That is so cool!" Videl said as she saw Goku Charge Vegeta. Vegeta dodged the punch and went into a flurry of his own. Vegeta jumped above Goku kicking him in the back of the head making his head drag along the bottom pushing aside tiles and stone alike. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted from the ground as Vegeta tried to catch the beam but failed and was enveloped in it. Vegeta looked around for Goku as Goku did the instant transmission kicking Vegeta in the back. Vegeta stopped himself as Goku disappeared again Vegeta turned around "Final blast!" Goku was shocked as he was caught in an energy wave as he slowly put two fingers to his forehead appearing on the ring breathing heavily going down to one knee Vegeta doing the same.

 "Ha!" Goku shouted as Vegeta took the ki blast and was skidding to the edge of the arena as he dodged it sending it to the crowd. The crowd took a look of horror when a green barrier stopped it from going farther "Hey dad watch where you're shooting!" Gohan yelled to Goku as he smiled "Sorry Gohan" Goku stood right side up as Vegeta charged. Goku punched Vegeta in the jaw as Vegeta kicked Goku both doing spins and landing on the ring. 

They both looked up blood streaming from their wounds as they stood up. Vegeta grinned and started to power up startling Goku. Vegeta's hair went down to his waste and his eyebrows disappeared. Goku at first bit his lip in amazement but then started to chuckle startling Vegeta out of his smug face. 

Goku went into a full-blown laugh at Vegeta falling down on the ground grabbing at his sides. "Vegeta you look ridiculous!" Vegeta growled, "Are you just jealous Kakarrot? Jealous I reached a new level before you?" Goku grinned devilishly "No but I know what King Kai meant now." Gohan looked on with shock as Goku's hair started to do the same thing as Vegeta's except Goku looked fitting in the change unlike Vegeta. Goku smiled evilly "Dragon Fist!"

 Vegeta was startled for a second but then counter reacted "Big Bang Attack!" Gohan looked on in amazement as he built a shield around the whole ring as the power was confined. Gohan saw in amazement something that looked like a dragon but shrugged it off as a test of the light. As the light disappeared Gohan let the shield drop. Gohan ran to the ring along with the rest of the Z-Fighters noticing with shock that the two fighters weren't there. 

Gohan looked to the sky to see both figures still fighting an intense light took place as both figures went streaming to the ground and made contact… at the same time… Gohan ran over to his dad digging in his pocket to find a senzu bean Gohan gave it to him as Goku turned back to normal Gohan noticing the huge power drop. "And I thought that I was the only one to do it…" Gohan mumbled it was only two years ago that he had become the third level while he was training with Piccolo. Piccolo had been excited and Gohan nearly collapsed as he noticed how much it burned you up. 

Gohan stumbled over to Vegeta giving him the same bean as the announcer and crowd looked on with shock. The announcer announced grudgingly "Against my own personal thoughts both fighters must be disqualified." 

The crowd booed at the decision as Goku and Vegeta stumbled to their feet Vegeta looking on smugly "I am finally the same strength as you Kakarrot." Goku grinned "If not you're stronger." Vegeta grinned. Gohan still beat himself up _'How couldn't I notice he changed Super Sayian level three? Unless… he just did it today! That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen.'_

Videl went over to Goku and tugged at his hair "How did you do that!" Goku grinned, "It's the next level to Super Sayian and I think I was the first to do it." Gohan looked over to Vegeta who looked glum "Sorry dad but Vegeta did it first then I did." Goku looked on glumly and smiled "I wonder how you would look as a Super Sayian level three." Gohan chuckled as Videl fantasized 

"According to Piccolo I look hilarious" Piccolo lumbered over to Gohan and smiled "Not as bad as Vegeta." Vegeta scoffed but figured he owed Gohan one for he had sensed him transform a few years ago. "Perhaps." Videl kicked at the ground "Sorry you were both disqualified." Vegeta scoffed "I do not consider this tournament a test of someone's true strength. I'm just satisfied with the fact that I am as strong as Kakarrot." Videl nodded as the announcer cleared his throat "Will the fighters go back to the competitors box so then we can get on with the tournament?"

 The Z-fighters looked over to see Hercule standing with fear. Gohan laughed noticing he hadn't moved an inch since Goku and Vegeta turned Super.

            Krilin nearly cried with joy as he saw whom he was up against as the opponent took it as a cry of fear. "Baldy you are going down!" _'So long… So long has it been since I've wanted to lay a boot on his proud face. Send a ki blast at his over grown Afro. Show him just how weak he is. And now…' _Krilin sniffed

 _'My dreams have come true.' _"Hercule I've waited a long time for this day." Said Krilin with a grin as he got in a fighting stance. "Whatever baldy just give me your best shot right now I dare you!" Krilin got in an odd position and started to swirl his hand in a circle saying with a grin "Destructo Disk!" Hercule was shocked as he noticed hair falling and then "You pipsqueak how dare you cut off my hair!" Krilin merrily danced over to Hercule kicking him joyously in the gut. Krilin then went serious 

"This is for stealing honor from us!" Krilin whispered harshly kicking Hercule into the air. "This is for insulting all of us!" Krilin said as he punched Hercule in mid air. "This one is for dare saying we thanked you for something you didn't do!" Krilin kicked Hercule farther up into the sky passing the clouds. "And this one is for not only calling us cheaters but to dare try and take Videl away from Gohan the true savior."

 Hercule grimaced but Krilin never hit him he just flew down to the ring as Hercule slowed down and started to crash to the ground Videl looking on with shock "Krilin he wont survive that!" Krilin smiled "He will survive it don't worry." Videl crushed her eyelids together as her father started to come to the ring closer however he never hit the ground… in the ring that is. Krilin aimed a sharp kick to Hercule catching him in the face sending him to the opposite wall. "Uh the winner seems to be Krilin!" Krilin raised his hand and laughed as the crowd cheered him to the competitors box.

            "Next up is Yamcha and Piccolo!" Yamcha smiled as he got up to the ring giving Piccolo a grin "At least let me look a little good." Piccolo chuckled showing his canines "Sure." Yamcha jumped at Piccolo as Piccolo disappeared. Yamcha turned around firing a ki blast-hitting Piccolo in the cape catching it on fire. Piccolo hastily shed his cape as he did the same with his turban. 

Yamcha smiled… for some reason he wanted to do an old move "Wolf Fang Fist!" Piccolo didn't expect the move and was hit repeatedly as he was sent careening for the edge of the ring as Yamcha tried to kick him out. However Piccolo grabbed his foot saying with a grin "Sorry Yamcha this is where you lose." Yamcha sighed regretfully as Videl looked astonished as Piccolo's hand extended to grasp Yamcha's collar throwing him out of the ring. Gohan smiled "It's a Namek thing." Videl nodded dumbly.

            "Next up are the champions daughter and the newcomer Gohan." Gohan bit his lip as Videl went into the ring smiling at Gohan. "Don't worry Gohan I won't hurt you." Videl teased as Gohan got in his ready position saying with a smile "Well lets see how much you've learned." Videl disappeared as Gohan sighed turning around to catch Videl's punch. 

"Come on Videl I know you can do better than that." Videl smiled "Ok Gohan ill show you my max power." Gohan looked on with a little surprise as Videl's power soared. Gohan started to smile as the power started to pass himself when he fought Frieza. Gohan nodded as Videl got in her ready position again. "Misenko!" Videl called out giving most of her Ki in that singly energy wave Gohan easily held it back starting to step forward pushing the beam back. 

As soon as he was close enough he pushed the beam into the air and disappeared. Gohan grinned as he quickly kissed Videls cheek and simply stood in back of her as she looked around for him. "Remember Videl you have to concentrate to sense ki." Videl turned around punching at Gohan's gut making contact and she smiled knowingly as Gohan faked pain. "Fine Mr. Sayian take this!"

 Videl shocked herself by exceeding her usual power and firing at Gohan a very powerful blast. Gohan caught the beam and felt with amazement as it almost pushed him back. _'She must be as strong as Goten! Well when he's not Super Sayian anyhow.'_ Gohan thought with a smile as he decided to end the match. Gohan stopped blocking the beam as it enveloped him Videl collapsing on her knees as she felt someone pick her up and easily set her outside of the ring. "And Gohan is the winner!"

 Erasa and Sharperner gasped as they saw what happened "Do you think they got in a fight or something?" Sharperner asked as Erasa looked over to Videl who was smiling "I don't know but Videl gave it all she got and I don't think Gohan gave it nearly half strength." Sharperner nodded his original thought disappearing as Gohan walked over and gave Videl a senzu bean who sat up and kissed Gohan passionately. "And it looks like theres more heat outside of the ring then inside of it folks!" Hercule who was barely conscious stood up seeing Gohan being kissed by Videl. "That boy will pay." Hercule sagged as he collapsed. 

            "Uh Krilin get back up here!" Krilin turned around "You have to fight Piccolo next." Krilin shrugged "Well there goes my winning streak." Piccolo stepped up to the ring "Ok ready begin!" the bell rang out as Krillin split into three people catching piccolo off guard. "Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted, as Piccolo stood still ready to take the hit. However Krilin had other plans. "Destructo Disk!" 

Three razor sharp disks went to the cloud of smoke as the crowd was horrified as three body parts were sliced off. The cloud disappeared as Videl gasped in shock looking to Gohan who looked on with a smile "How can you smile Gohan!" Gohan pointed to the ring "Krilin was able to catch Piccolo off guard but its not enough. Videl looked to the ring seeing that piccolo's head, arm, and torso were all sliced either in half or off. His head was on the ground as Videl nearly gagged 

"And Krilin loses for killing an opponent" Krilin said with a laugh "He Is not dead." The head of Piccolo grinned and suddenly a body appeared below Piccolo… Granted their were no clothing but Piccolo Remedied that by making a new pair. Videl looked on with astonishment "Don't worry only Piccolo can do that."

 Videl nodded as Piccolo got in his ready position Krilin looking tired "Well let's finish this with one blow aye Piccolo?" Piccolo nodded as Krillin got in a ready position clasping his hands together "Kamehameha!" Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead the same as the instant transmission as he shouted "Special Beam Cannon!" Krillin put all his power into the Kamehameha wave however it started to bend in as the special beam cannon started to travel inside the Kamehameha wave Krilin was hit and flown into the wall his right shoulder burned and badly bleeding. "The winner is Piccolo!" Goku ran over and gave Krillin a senzu bean as he got up waving at the crowd as they cheered him to the competitors box.

            "This one is for the championship folks!" Gohan looked seriously at Piccolo who smiled "Do you want to win or shall I?" Piccolo asked Gohan _'I don't want to be swarmed by Paparazzi but I don't think anything would help considering I beat Hercule's daughter.'_

 "It's ok Piccolo just give it your all lets make this a good match." Piccolo for the third time dropped his cape and turban turning his power to the max amazing Gohan. "Wow I might have to transform for you Piccolo." Piccolo grinned, "I am not done yet kid." Gohan looked on with even more shock as Piccolo almost doubled in his strength. "Wow Piccolo im going to have to transform now."

 Piccolo sighed, "Well we have to make it a good match." Gohan sighed "Well I might be seen as a freak but its all for the greater good. I have nothing left to hide…" Videl looked on as Gohan powered up turning Super Sayian. '_Piccolo must be tough if he is turning Super Sayian-'_ Videl's thoughts were cut off as Gohan kept powering up starting to scream at the top of his lungs as Videl realized 

'_His hair is growing down to his waist…He can turn level three! He doesn't look nearly as ridiculous as Vegeta.' _Videl chuckled remembering Vegeta's transformation. '_He looks very good in it all do considering.'_ Gohan charged at Piccolo causing him to careen to the edge as Gohan kicked at Piccolo who dodged and laid a foot to Gohan's chest as he was flung to the air as Piccolo fired at him 

"Special Beam Cannon!" Gohan smiled as he disappeared reappearing to the side of Piccolo kicking him to the center of the ring. Given Gohan was nearly three times his strength he had to make it look good. Piccolo got up shouting "Misenko!" Gohan was enveloped in the explosion as Piccolo looked around and barely noticed his feet fly out from under him as he was kicked into the air. Gohan and Piccolo exchanged a massive amount of kicks and punches that left the spectators nearly flying out of their seats. "Wow Gohan has gotten stronger hasn't he?" 

Vegeta shrugged "Well I think we finally reached the limits." Goku looked at him and smiled "I hope not. If anyone can reach the new level Gohan can." Videl inquired shyly "So you don't know the different stages of a Super Sayian?" Goku and Vegeta shrugged "Not really there weren't any strong Sayians till we showed up." Videl scratched her head 

"How do you usually attain a new level?" Goku grinned "Different ways Gohan, Goten, and I gain the power from a need while Vegeta-" Vegeta cut him off "Gain it from pure power." Videl nodded biting her lip "Is there a chance I could ever become stronger than one of the Z-Team?" Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and grinned "Actually Videl we've been meaning to talk to you. You see it seems that you are growing at a faster rate then any of the Z-Fighters ever did save maybe Gohan." 

Videl smiled proud of herself "So does that mean that I could become as strong as one of the Z-Team?" Goku shrugged "Human's have their limits but you could definitely become stronger than one or two of them." Videl smiled and opened her mouth but an explosion caught her attention as Gohan stopped a few inches away from the ground as a blast knocked into him not budging him but creating a crater around him. 

Gohan was above Piccolo and sent him to the outside of the ring filling the crater. Goku ran over to Piccolo and hurriedly gave him a senzu bean as Gohan landed "Nice fight Piccolo." Piccolo smiled "Sure kid." Gohan went back to normal as he started to fall to the ground Videl catching him and was nearly overwhelmed by his weight. "So that's where all the food goes!" 

Videl said as the announcer said with an energetic smile "Gohan is the world Champion!" the crowd cheered as Gohan lifted an eye and waved to the crowd who liked this Champion more than a person who shouted a lot. The announcer came over and strapped the belt around Gohan's waist saying with a smile "The world Champion ever since the Cell games." Gohan looked up and grinned as the Announcer got up handing Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin a check.

 Krillin presented the check to his wife Eighteen as she enveloped him in a deep kiss. Gohan turned to Videl doing the same that Eighteen did to Krilin. Piccolo looked around and sighed. Videl smiled at Gohan as he said with a grin. "Want to spend the night at my house?" 

Before Videl had realized Chi-Chi had appeared beside her both checks from the junior league and adult league in her hand. "Videl you simply must celebrate Gohan winning tomorrow!" Videl laughed, "Sure Chi-Chi ill come over right now sound good?" Chi-Chi smiled "We will make it a sleep over since they are postponing school for two weeks." 

Videl nodded as Gohan was starting to get plagued with reporters "Where do you live Gohan? Where did you learn to turn your hair gold? Are you and Ms. Satan a couple?" The flurry of questions was cut off as Gohan said with a laugh "One I live at Capsule Corp. Two no comment and three yes." The reporters seemed ready to continue until Goku picked up Chi-Chi Vegeta picked up Bulma and Gohan took Videl's hand all of the Z-Fighters going to their respectable homes. Gohan smiled _'I bet Vegeta will have fun with all the new reporters'_

A/N don't throw bricks at me! **Looks around wildly** oh good it stopped. Ok I made my update so now it should seem a little better at least. yea thanks for Reviewing. Please give me your suggestions and such.Well I worked really hard but I didn't proof read it so alert me of any mistakes. Uh Yea Ummm Thank you! Next Chapter is Buu who?

(This was around the time I started to lose my touch… Anyhow the next chapter is gonna take longer since im starting it from scratch unlike these ones which I had in my comp… Anyhow… Read and review man I was a nervous person…)


End file.
